


Le Carnacier.

by LilicatAll (YzanmyoLilicatAll)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Secrets, M/M, Police, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Serial Killers, Suspense, Torture, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/pseuds/LilicatAll
Summary: Un cadavre fait resurgir une affaire close depuis dix ans. Naruto doit se replonger dans le dossier. Mais de découvertes sordides en retrouvailles forcées, arrivera-t-il à résoudre le mystère de ce meurtrier aux étranges méthodes ?"Le maître mot de l’apprentissage du métier de bourreau restait le spectacle. L’exécution du supplicié devait être extraordinaire pour « amuser » le public, la mise en scène était obligatoire. Le bourreau devait agir avec art et finesse. Malheur à celui qui suppliciait mal ou qui n’amusait pas le peuple !Raimond Roger Trencavel. “Coutumes et traditions - Le Bourreau” Fédération Française Médiévale & Renaissance."





	1. Un cauchemar vieux de dix ans.

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais l’histoire est bien à moi elle, alors pas touche !  
> Avertissement : On est loin, très loin de mon style habituel. Là ce n’est ni léger, ni drôle...c’est sombre, c’est glauque, c’est malsain. Alors âmes sensibles... soyez prévenues ! Un certains nombres d’objet de torture sont décrits dans cette histoire, si vous ne visualisez pas bien de quoi il s’agit, j’utilise leur vrai nom... donc Google est votre ami.   
> Petite précision sur le titre : Le Carnacier. il n’y a pas de faute, c’était le surnom donné dans certaines régions de France aux bourreaux à l’époque du Moyen-âge.   
> Bonne lecture.   
> Lili

Un hurlement inhumain retentit, faisant sourire l’homme. Il se rapprocha de la silhouette installée à califourchon sur une sorte de cheval d’arçon en bois. Contrairement à un cheval d’arçon, l’assise n’était pas plate. Elle était triangulaire, et un corps nu aux bras ligotés dans le dos était à cheval sur la tranche.   
\- Allons, allons, dit-il d’un ton paternaliste. Es-tu si fragile ? On commence seulement à s’amuser tu sais... 

Un sanglot désespéré lui répondit, étirant davantage son sourire malsain. L’homme se pencha sur les chevilles fines qui pendaient de chaque côté du séparateur infernal. Il caressa doucement les cordes qui y étaient accrochées, descendant ses doigts jusqu’aux poids en pierre suspendus à leurs extrémités. Tout en parlant, il remonta sa main le long d’un mollet imberbe, puis d’une cuisse pâle, finissant pas la poser sur une fesse ferme. 

\- On a tout notre temps tu sais. Largement le temps pour moi de t’expliquer ce qu’il va se passer: Ces poids vont te tirer vers le bas, lentement... doucement. Tes hanches se déboîteront... mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. La tranche, sur laquelle tu es assis, s’enfoncera progressivement entre tes fesses. Mais là encore, ça ne sera pas assez... Au final, ça te coupera en deux... très lentement... très doucement... Rassure toi, tu seras mort avant d’être complètement tranché. Normalement, tu devrais mourir arrivé... à peu près à ce niveau là.. 

L’homme pointa son index juste sous le sternum de sa victime qui sanglotait, ses yeux largement écarquillés d’horreur. Il éclata de rire, un rire sordide qui se répercuta sur les murs en pierre brute de la pièce sombre que seules quelques bougies éclairaient. Il s’éloigna de l’objet de torture pour se rapprocher d’un fauteuil en cuir rouge de style victorien et d’un guéridon laqué noir installés un peu plus loin dans la pièce. 

Il prit une petite boîte posée là, l’ouvrit et en sortit une seringue remplie d’un liquide transparent aux reflets légèrement bleutés.   
\- Non, pitié, souffla la silhouette fine sur le séparateur infernal.   
Mais l’homme ne fit que sourire davantage, chassant les quelques bulles d’air présentes dans la seringue. 

Il attira le visage de sa proie vers lui, caressant une joue trempée de larmes, puis l’embrassa violemment en lui plantant l’aiguille dans la jugulaire. Il injecta la totalité du produit puis relâcha la bouche qu’il avait prise en otage, la mordant sauvagement au passage. Un cri d’agonie résonna dans la pièce, vite suivie du rire diabolique du tortionnaire. Celui-ci jeta la seringue au sol, puis grimpa à son tour sur le triangle de bois, s’y asseyant en amazone, juste devant le corps nu qui haletait de douleur. 

\- Cette drogue, tu vas voir... Elle est magique ! Elle va décupler tes sensations, te rendant plus sensible encore. La douleur va devenir insoutenable... Elle va annihiler toutes tes forces, te laissant encore plus faible qu’un nouveau né. Tu n’auras même plus la force de crier. Mais surtout... elle t’empêchera de t’évanouir. Il serait dommage que tu ne profites pas pleinement de chaque seconde qu’il te reste à vivre non ? 

L’homme observa avec jubilation les traits du visage fin se déformer au fur et à mesure que la drogue faisait effet. La terreur qu’il lu dans les yeux de sa victime l’excitèrent au point de le faire bander. Sans attendre il déboutonna son pantalon et sortit son sexe érigé. Il sourit sadiquement devant l’expression d’horreur de son jouet du moment, puis plaquant une main brutale sur la nuque de celui-ci, il l’obligea à se pencher vers l’avant, enfournant sans ménagement son érection dans la bouche qui le tentait tant. 

La drogue faisait pleinement son effet, sa victime n’opposant aucune résistance, n’en n’ayant plus la force. Il prit tout son temps, ses mains agrippées aux cheveux de sa proie imposant leur cadence, pour se mener à la jouissance. Il se délecta des sensations orgasmiques que cette bouche angélique fit monter dans ses reins. Il en avait déjà abusé... et pas uniquement de la bouche. Il savait à quel point ce corps était délicieux. 

Et ses hurlements de douleurs étaient un divin élixir qu’il buvait jusqu’à la lie. Mais il était temps de mettre fin à ce jeu... y mettre de fin de la façon la plus cruelle et la plus douloureuse possible. C’était l’apogée de son art ! Il se déversa en long jets dans la cavité buccale qu’il violait, un râle de plaisir brut lui échappant. Dieu qu’il aimait ça ! Il maintient la tête bien en place, profitant encore un peu de cet antre humide et si délicieux. 

Il relâcha son jouet, qui retomba mollement sur le triangle, incapable de se tenir assis, la drogue injectée plus tôt l’ayant trop affaibli. L’homme se laissa glisser au sol, reboutonna son pantalon, ramassa sa seringue et la glissa dans sa poche.   
\- Tsss ! Allons, allons.. Ça ne va pas du tout... On se tient comme il faut, voyons, un peu de tenue ! Ah ! Mais c’est vrai, tu ne peux plus ! 

Allant chercher un escabeau, posé le long d’un mur de la pièce, l’homme prit une grosse corde et se mit à la hauteur de sa victime. Il passa une extrémité de la corde sous celles ligotant les bras dans le dos du corps nu et souffreteux. Puis il monta quelques marches supplémentaires, passa le lien dans un anneau de fer figé dans le plafond de pierre, et noua les deux bouts ensembles, redressant ainsi sa victime. 

Une fois la silhouette réinstallée dans sa position initiale, la corde la maintenant assise bien droite, il replia l’escabeau. Il admira un instant son oeuvre : le dos pâle portait des marques de fouet dont certaines perlaient encore de sang frais, le même sang qui commençait à teinter le triangle de bois sous les fesses arrondies. Il n’avait jamais été tendre avec ses partenaires sexuels, et, il l’admettait sans complexe, il aimait les baiser jusqu’à ce qu’ils saignent... il ne trouvait rien de plus excitant. Et il avait largement profité de sa dernière occasion d’en jouir avant de l’installer sur la tranche qui le tuerait. 

Le ventre plat se contracta au fil des respirations laborieuse sous la douleur qu’il devinait lancinante. Les bras fins, enserrés dans des liens étroits commencèrent à bleuir, les cordes coupant la circulation sanguine. Le cou et la nuque étaient parsemés de marques violacées, l’homme n’ayant pas hésité à marquer son territoire à chaque fois qu’il avait pris possession du corps non consentant de sa victime. 

Mais le plus beau pour lui, c’était le visage. Ce visage aux traits fins déformés par la douleur et la terreur. Ces grands yeux clairs reflétaient toute l’angoisse, toute l’horreur d’un condamné à mort qui n’a aucun échappatoire possible, condamné à regarder la mort en face, une mort lente et douloureuse. Et petit plus qui rendait ce beau visage magnifique : son sperme coulant sur le menton pointu, se mêlant au sang qui perlait des lèvres ouvertes sur une respiration laborieuse. 

\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, tu as encore le temps. Tu ne vas pas mourir tout de suite, lâcha-t-il. Et puis je vais te ramener un peu de compagnie.   
Un geignement plaintif lui répondit et l’homme éclata de rire en quittant la pièce, claquant la lourde porte noire derrière lui. Un craquement sinistre lui parvint, suivi d’un gémissement pitoyable et l’homme sourit : l’une des hanches de sa victime venait de se déboîter. 

~oOo~

Assis derrière son bureau, Naruto poussa un soupir en signant un énième rapport. Il détestait la paperasse ! Lui était un homme de terrain, pas un employé de bureau ! Mais hélas, sa supérieure lui avait bien fait comprendre que la paperasse faisait aussi parti de son job. Il relu rapidement ce qu’il avait écrit, s’assurant de n’avoir pas fait de faute ou oublier de mots. Il grommela en remarquant que toute sa mise en page avait sauté lors de l’impression. Foutus ordinateurs ! 

Et dire qu’il devait faire un rapport, en trois exemplaires, pour chaque affaire. Même pour une aussi insignifiante et inintéressante que celle-ci : un cambriolage dans une supérette. Il lui avait fallu moins de vingt-quatre heures pour déterminer que le coupable était un délinquant de seconde zone en manque de fric pour sa dose de cocaïne. Bref, un truc tellement banal que c’était à pleurer. 

Du haut de ses trente cinq ans, et un quinze ans de service, il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Des affaires de mœurs aux meurtres sordides, en passant par les cambriolages et les prises d’otages, il avait vraiment traité toute sorte d’affaires plus ou moins simples. Il n’avait pas de préférences particulières, mais il avait plus de difficulté avec les affaires où la victime était mineure. Il ne supportait pas qu’on fasse du mal aux enfants, aussi avait-il tendance à prendre les choses plus à cœur dans ces moments là, laissant facilement ses sentiments obscurcir son jugement. 

C’était pourtant l’une des règles de bases du boulot : savoir prendre du recul. Mais lui n’avait jamais été très bon à ça dès que ça touchait les enfants. Sûrement parce qu’il avait perdu son père très jeune, sa mère l’ayant élevée seule avant de mourir l’année même où il avait fait ses débuts dans ce même commissariat. Cette année là avait de toute façon était merdique en tout point à son humble avis et s’il pouvait l’effacer de sa mémoire il serait ravi. 

Un coup à sa porte lui fit relever la tête et il invita d’un bougonnement à peine intelligible son visiteur à entrer. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres quand il reconnut Shikamaru, l’un de ses plus ancien coéquipier.   
\- Hey Shika ! Qu’est-ce qui t’amènes ?   
Shikamaru répondit mollement à la salutation avant de répondre, une certaine tension à peine perceptible dans sa voix habituellement neutre :   
\- On a retrouvé un corps. Tout laisse croire que c’est une overdose. 

Naruto fit la moue et rétorqua :   
\- Affaires classées alors. C’est juste un junkie qui c’est fait un shoot de trop.   
Mais Shikamaru ne répondit rien. Devant le silence inhabituel de son collègue, qui en temps normal n’aurait pas hésité à soupirer un “galère” désabusé, Naruto le fixa intensément. L’expression grave et le regard hanté du brun aux longs cheveux, relevés en un épais palmier sur le haut du crâne, lui fit froncer les sourcils et reprendre la phrase dite précédemment par celui-ci. 

\- Tout laisse croire que c’est une overdose ? Où est l’embrouille ?   
Shikamaru détourna furtivement les yeux, visiblement mal à l’aise, mais finit par lâcher :   
\- Le corps... On l’a retrouvé sous le pont vieux... c’est celui de Sakura Haruno.   
Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux effarés, blêmi, puis se leva d’un bond piquant un sprint jusqu’à la morgue où exerçait le médecin légiste et son assistant, Shikamaru sur ses talons. 

Il poussa précipitamment la porte et se figea devant le spectacle, pourtant habituel. Étendu sur la table d’autopsie, le corps nu d’une jeune femme dévoilait ses organes internes, son buste largement ouvert. S’activant autour du cadavre, Orochimaru, médecin légiste, et son assistant Kabuto, commentaient leur trouvaille.   
\- Oui, c’est bien ce que je pensais. Pauvre fille... 

Shikamaru referma la porte derrière lui en un léger claquement, attirant l’attention des deux praticiens sur les nouveaux venus.   
\- Ah, Naruto, commença Orochimaru.   
\- Dis moi que c’est vraiment une putain d’overdose, souffla le policier les yeux rivés sur la chevelure étrangement rose de la victime. 

Le légiste ôta ses gants puis son masque, un air désolé et soucieux sur le visage.   
\- Elle a, effectivement, une forte concentration de drogue dans le sang. Je ne sais pas encore laquelle... Mais je doute que ce soit ça qui l’ai tuée.   
Il jeta un regard compatissant à celle qu’il venait d’autopsier, passant une main presque tendre dans les cheveux étrangement roses. 

Il reprit d’un ton plus professionnel :   
\- Elle a sans le moindre doute était violée, à de nombreuses reprises, et longuement torturée. Elle présente des marques typiques de fouet sur le dos, les hanches et les jambes. Elle a aussi...   
\- Passe nous les détails, le coupa une voix féminine. Qu’est-ce qui l’a tuée ?   
Les quatre hommes présents se tournèrent vers celle qui venait de couper l’exposé du médecin.

C’était une grande femme, blonde à forte poitrine et au caractère bien trempée : Tsunade, la commissaire, leur chef à tous.   
\- Un rat, répondit Kabuto en montrant la bestiole posée sur un plateau près de la table d’autopsie.   
\- Comment un rat a-t-il pu tuer cette pauvre fille ? 

A la question de Shikamaru, Orochimaru ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et répondre d’une voix légèrement tremblante :   
\- Il l’a dévorée de l’intérieur. Il a été introduit dans son corps par son anus et a mangé tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa route avant de mourir, asphyxié, au niveau de son estomac.   
Devant les regards horrifiés de ses collègues, il poussa un lourd soupir. Si Kabuto ne faisait pas partie de l’équipe à l’époque, lui et les autres si. Et ce qu’il avait à leur dire ne leur rappellerait certainement pas de bons souvenirs.

Voir cette jeune fille, celle là en particulier, sur sa table lui avait donné des sueurs froides. Intérieurement il avait prié pour ne pas découvrir quoique ce soit de bizarre. Hélas, mille fois hélas, plus il avança dans son autopsie plus il avait eu l’horrible impression de faire un bond dans le temps. Et il savait que dès qu’il aurait prononcé ses prochains mots, ses collègues auraient exactement la même impression que lui. Il annonça finalement, tentant de rester professionnel, contrôlant tant bien que mal son émotion :   
\- C’est une ancienne méthode de torture... utilisée au moyen-âge. 

Tsunade blêmit, reculant d’un pas sous le choc, Naruto se laissa glisser sur le sol une main posée devant la bouche, l’horreur se peignant sur son visage, et Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux au point qu’on aurait pu craindre qu’ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Tous avaient un air épouvanté sur le visage. Tsunade fut la première à se reprendre, demandant d’une voix où perçait l’angoisse :   
\- Et la drogue ? 

A ce moment là, un appareil bipa dans la pièce. Kabuto se précipita pour avoir le résultat des analyses, lu le compte rendu de la machine puis se tournant vers Orochimaru, il dit :   
\- Je ne connais pas cette drogue.   
A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu’Orochimaru lui avait arraché le papiers des mains. D’une voix blanche il annonça :   
\- Nous si. C’est du MMC.   
A ces mots la même pensée traversa les esprits des trois policiers et du légiste : Le cauchemar recommençait ! 

~oOo~

Debout sur l’escabeau, l’homme essuya consciencieusement son sexe ramollissant sur la joue blême et inondée de larmes de sa victime. Il reboutonna son pantalon et descendit de la petite échelle, se reculant pour admirer son oeuvre. Toujours maintenu assis par les cordes accrochées au plafond, son jouet était magnifique, tellement magnifique qu’il n’avait pas résisté au plaisir d’abuser encore une fois de la bouche ouverte sur une respiration laborieuse, son sperme s’en écoulant encore pour glisser sur le menton puis le buste. 

Ses yeux descendirent le long des jambes qui pendaient mollement de chaque côté du triangle de bois, les poids les tirant toujours plus vers le bas. Les hanches étaient visiblement déboîtée, l’os de la gauche ayant percé la peau pâle où ondulaient des rigoles purpurines. Le séparateur se teintait de plus en plus de rouge, le sang coulant abondamment du corps coupé en deux depuis l’entrejambe jusqu’au nombril. Mais le plus jouissif, c’était le fait que sa proie était encore consciente, la douleur atroce, insupportable, se reflétant dans les yeux largement écarquillés de celle-ci. 

Des sanglots bruyants résonnaient dans la pièce, et l’homme s’approcha d’une cage en fer suspendue au plafond. Il tendit la main à travers les barreaux agrippant sans aucune douceur les cheveux du corps nu, recroquevillé au fond.   
\- Regarde ! exigea-t-il ! Regarde ! Admire ! Vois sa souffrance ! Vois son agonie... lente... douloureuse ! 

\- Pitié, supplia sa seconde victime.   
L’homme éclata d’un rire sadique, et répliqua :   
\- Pitié ? Non ! Ni pour toi, ni pour personne ! Mais ne t’inquiète pas... Je te réserve le même sort ! Mais avant, tu assisteras à chaque mise à mort... Tu les aimes n’est-ce pas ? Ils mourront tous à cause de toi ! Parce que tu les aimes ! Tu ne vaux rien... Tu n'apportes que le malheur. Et quand je les aurais tué, sous tes yeux... Alors ce sera ton tour ! Ton tour de souffrir.. et quand je me serai lassé, tu mourras aussi ! 

Il glissa une pilule dans la bouche de sa victime, lui fermant hermétiquement la bouche et le nez, pour l’obliger à l’avaler. Il relâcha les cheveux de son nouveau jouet, puis se dirigea vers le guéridon, toujours en place, et le sac noir posé dessus. Un halètement le fit sourire et tout en sortant un objet du sac il expliqua :   
\- Sa mort est imminente, ce n’est qu’une question de minute. Je veux que tu jouisses pendant ce temps ! Quoi de plus réjouissant que de jouir lors de la mort d’un être cher ? 

Se rapprochant à nouveau de la cage, il prit un ton professoral pour expliquer :   
\- Je t’ai fait avaler un puissant aphrodisiaque. Tu auras beau lutter contre, ton corps prendra le plaisir que je vais lui donner... et au moment où retentira son dernier soupir, toi, tu hurleras de plaisir...   
\- Pitié ! 

Mais l’homme ne tint absolument pas compte de la supplique et attrapa un pied à travers les barreaux de la cage. Il attira à lui la silhouette nue, levant la jambe qu’il tenait en même temps, puis glissant son autre main sous la cage, il introduisit brutalement un large gode dans l’orifice intime de sa victime. Le hurlement de celle-ci l’excita, le faisant frémir d’une envie malsaine et perverse. Il appuya sur un bouton, le gode se mettant immédiatement à vibrer avec force, soutirant un geignement douloureusement teintée d’un plaisir coupable. 

Laissant le sex-toy en place, il alla s’installer confortablement dans le fauteuil victorien, prêt pour le grand final de cet acte. Le corps nu qui tombait lentement sur la tranche de bois, se séparant en deux au fil de sa descente infernale... Sa victime qui gémissait de plaisir en pleurant et le suppliant, se tortillant dans la cage de fer... Un sourire perfide étira ses lèvres. Il allait attendre la mort de l’un pour violer, encore une fois, l’autre, sur le cadavre encore chaud et sanglant... Oui, il n’avait pas fini de s’amuser et de prendre du bon temps. 

~oOo~ 

Assis dans le bureau de Tsunade, Shikamaru et Naruto digéraient ce qu’ils venaient d’apprendre. Les mines sombres et renfermées témoignaient du ressenti des hommes de loi. Ce fut finalement Naruto qui brisa le lourd silence d’un ton transparaissait tout son désarroi :   
\- Ça recommence ? C’est ça hein... Bordel...   
Tsunade soupira profondément. Shikamaru grinça des dents. Pitié... tout mais pas ça ! 

\- Je ne sais pas, finit par lâcher la commissaire. Mais dans tous les cas, je vous veux sur l’affaire. Ça va aller ?   
Elle croisa le regard vide de toute expression de ses subordonnés. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu’ils ne disaient pas. Replonger dans un tel cauchemar n’avait rien de réjouissant.. pour aucun d’eux. 

Même Orochimaru, réputé pour être un sadique sans cœur se réjouissant de dépecer des cadavres, n’avait absolument pas semblé réjoui par la nouvelle bien au contraire. Elle-même espérait de toutes ses forces que ce n’était qu’une foutue coïncidence, un hasard... n’importe quoi... mais pas la même chose ! Mais c’était trop gros, trop énorme pour n’être que le fruit d’un hasard vicieux. Il y avait forcément quelque chose derrière... et pour la première fois de sa carrière elle n’avait nullement envie de le découvrir. 

Shikamaru hocha finalement la tête, répondant à sa question précédente, imité par Naruto. Puis tous deux se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau, rejoignant les leurs. Elle ne leur demanda pas d’aller aux archives ressortir de vieux dossiers. Elle savait que ces dossiers là étaient à jamais graver dans leur mémoire. Passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, elle prit quelques minutes, le temps de se recomposer une attitude purement professionnelle, puis convoqua son équipe d’enquêteurs pour une réunion qui s'annonçait longue et difficile. 

Assis sur une chaise dans la salle de réunion, Naruto écoutait d’une oreille distraite Tsunade expliquer des faits qu’il connaissait par cœur. C’était il y a dix ans, il venait d’être promu inspecteur et d’arriver dans ce commissariat. C’était sa première grosse enquête, et il s’était, comme toujours, donné à fond. Ça avait été un cauchemar... un tel cauchemar qu’il lui arrivait encore d’en rêver la nuit. 

Ils avaient traqué un sérial killer très particulier. Celui-ci kidnappait ses victimes, les séquestrait, les violait, les torturait à l’aide d’instruments de tortures venus tout droit du moyen-âge, et finissait pas les tuer, abandonnant les corps un peu partout dans la région. Il n’y avait pas de profil type de victime : des jeunes, des vieux, des hommes, des femmes, des riches, des pauvres... Malgré d’excellents profilers, ils n’avaient jamais réussi à trouver un seul point communs entre les corps qui avaient défilés dans la salle d’autopsie. 

Aucun point commun... sauf la drogue qui courraient en grande quantité dans leur organisme. C’était une drogue alors inconnue, mélange de plusieurs existantes, de médicaments tel que l’hypnovel et le curare, et d’autres substances étranges. Ils leur avaient fallu des mois pour en déterminer la composition et les potentiels effets. Orochimaru l’avait baptisé le Micmac, devenu le MMC en abrégé, nom un peu plus officiel à noter dans les dossiers des victimes. 

Après presque six mois de traque, ils avaient finalement réussi à trouver le meurtrier. Une opération de grande envergure avait été lancé sur la maison, où ils espéraient le trouver. C’était, selon les registres du cadastre, la maison de sa grand-mère décédée trois ans auparavant. Si vu de l’extérieur la bâtisse n’avait rien de particulier, une maison bourgeoise très ordinaire, à l’intérieur ils avaient découvert l’antre d’un fou. 

Chaque pièce était un véritable musée des horreurs, des cadavres d’animaux plus ou moins en décompositions décorant chacune d’elles. Des morceaux de corps humain flottaient dans des bocaux de formol ou étaient exposés à l’air libre, des asticots et des mouches les masquant sous leur masse immonde et frémissante. Naruto pouvait encore sentir l’odeur putride qui les avait tous saisi dès la porte d’entrée ouverte... même dix ans après le souvenir de cette odeur lui donnait la nausée. 

Au cours de leurs fouilles, l’équipe de policiers avait aussi trouvé des rapports détaillés d’expériences sordides que le tueur avait fait sur ses victimes. Rapports agrémentés de dessin, de schéma, de calcul pour savoir combien de temps la victime survivrait à sa torture. Orochimaru avait reconnu que c’était, d’un point de vue scientifique et médical, un excellent travail de recherche, juste avant d’aller vomir dehors, incapable de supporter plus longtemps l’odeur immonde de la maison. 

Au sous-sol ils avaient découvert un donjon... avec les pires instruments de tortures possibles et imaginables. Si certains étaient authentiques, d’autres avaient été fabriqués de toutes pièces à partir de dessin d’époque. Tous étaient tachés de sang frais. Et tout au fond, dans une cellule sans fenêtre, ils avaient trouvé les deux dernières victimes, encore vivantes. Traumatisées, marquées à vie... mais encore vivantes. 

Le tueur était mort dans la fusillade qui avait eu lieu quand ils avaient donné l’assaut dix ans plus tôt. Et l’une des deux rescapés était à l’heure actuelle étendue sur la table d’autopsie d’Orochimaru. Naruto quitta la pièce, prit de nausées, et couru jusqu’aux toilettes, son estomac se tordant violemment. C’était impossible... Ça ne pouvait pas être ça... Pitié ! Il ne voulait pas revivre ce cauchemar ! Le Carnacier ne pouvait être revenu d’entre les morts ! 

To be continued...


	2. Les corps s'empilent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'enquête se corse et les corps s'empilent, plongeant Naruto, Shikamaru et Tsunade dans d'affreux souvenirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : On reste dans la même veine... Donc si le premier chapitre vous a écoeuré, ne vous attendez pas à des bisounours chevauchant des licornes en chantant des chansons de Chantal Goya XD

Naruto soupira lourdement, s’encourageant mentalement, puis se décida à décrocher le téléphone. Il composa le numéro, qu’il connaissait par cœur, et après quelques sonneries entendit une voix féminine le saluer :   
\- Hôpital Sainte Anne, bonjour. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?   
\- Bonjour, pourrais-je avoir le service Vastel, s’il-vous-plaît ?   
\- Bien sûr monsieur, ne quittez pas. Bonne journée.   
\- Merci. 

L’hôpital Sainte Anne, l’hôpital psychiatrique de la ville... C’était là que Sakura Haruno et Néji Hyuga, l’autre survivant du Carnacier, avaient régulièrement fait des séjours, suite à leur captivité dix ans auparavant. Si leurs blessures physiques avaient été soignées rapidement, leurs blessures psychologiques avaient, elles pris bien plus de temps à guérir. Naruto avait toujours gardé un œil sur ces deux là, ne pouvant s’empêcher de se sentir responsable de ceux qu’il avait été le premier à découvrir, tapis au fond d’une cellule sordide. 

Il avait donc gardé contact avec eux. Ses rapports avec Sakura étaient amicaux, et ils se voyaient de temps en temps pour discuter autour d’un café. La jeune femme l’avait tenu informé des différents événements de sa vie, vie qu’elle avait repris en main après un séjour de presque six mois en psychiatrie. Elle était toujours suivie par son psychiatre, le voyant au moins deux fois par mois, mais elle allait beaucoup mieux. 

Elle avait retrouvé un travail, eu quelques aventures plus ou moins catastrophiques avant de rencontrer celui qui était devenu son petit ami puis son fiancé, le couple ayant prévu de se marier l’année prochaine. Et si Naruto ne l’avait jamais rencontré, elle ne lui en avait dit que du bien. Elle avait aussi teint ses cheveux blonds en rose, chose qui l’avait surpris. Mais la jeune femme lui avait simplement expliqué que c’était un symbole. Avec ces cheveux roses, elle tournait définitivement la page de la victime blonde. Et elle était morte... entre les mains d’un fou aux méthodes étrangement similaires à celui dont elle avait réchappé dix ans plus tôt. 

Néji Hyuga avait eu lui beaucoup plus de mal à se relever. Depuis dix ans, il enchaînait les séjours à Sainte Anne et les tentatives de suicides, victime d’une grave dépression. Sa relation avec Naruto se bornait à l’appeler en larmes en pleine nuit pour lui dire qu’il n’en pouvait plus et qu’il allait sauter par la fenêtre, sous un train ou se pendre, au choix. Au début Naruto accourait toujours, jusqu’à ce que Tsunade ne le prenne entre quatre yeux pour lui dire qu’il en faisait trop et que c’était en train de lui gâcher la vie. 

Il avait pris du recul, et s’était donc contenté de tenir Néji occupé au téléphone en attendant que les pompiers arrivent, prévenus par ses soins, et de prendre de ses nouvelles auprès des services hospitaliers et de son oncle Hiashi Hyuga, qu’il avait rencontré lors d’une énième tentative de suicide de Néji. Aux dernières nouvelles, le jeune homme était, de nouveau, hospitalisé dans le service Vastel de Sainte Anne, et Naruto tenait à s’assurer qu’il y était bien... et qu’il n’avait pas disparu. Il ne tenait pas à le retrouver sur la table d’autopsie d’Orochimaru. 

Un infirmier décrocha enfin le téléphone et s’empressa de le rassurer : Néji Hyuga était sorti de l’hôpital hier, mais partait ce matin aux aurores pour un voyage à l’autre bout du monde avec son oncle et sa petite amie. Naruto soupira de soulagement et raccrocha, sentant le poids dans ses entrailles s’alléger un peu. Au moins, lui était en sécurité. Si Néji avait disparu son oncle l’aurait déjà prévenu. Il s’empressa d’aller prévenir Tsunade et ses collègues, ceux-ci ayant ressorti les dossiers concernant le précédent Carnacier des archives et les étudiant attentivement. 

~oOo~

L’homme se rapprocha des deux silhouettes recroquevillées sur elles même, à l’autre bout de la pièce sans fenêtre. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et il saisit la plus blonde de ses deux victimes par les cheveux, tirant violemment sur les mèches dorées pour la détacher de l’autre.   
\- Non, pitié ! supplia l’autre en s’accrochant au corps nu qui s’éloignait lentement.   
\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, claqua l’homme d’une voix faussement rassurante. Tu seras aux premières loges du spectacle. 

Puis il quitta la pièce, traînant son nouveau jouet par les cheveux derrière lui, indifférent aux cris, pleurs et suppliques de celui-ci. Il parcouru le couloirs mal éclairé par des néons faiblards, passant devant quelques portes avant de finalement en pousser une. La pièce où il entra était tout en pierre, du sol au plafond, et totalement vide hormis un fauteuil victorien rouge, un petit guéridon noir et une antique malle en bois. Une rigole creusait les pavés du sol et des anneaux en fer, d’où pendaient des chaînes, étaient scellés au plafond. Des bougies, disposées à même des pierres saillantes des murs, éclairaient l’endroit de leur lumière blafarde. 

Il jeta le corps nu devant lui, un rictus diabolique étirant ses lèvres. D’un pas lent, il s’approcha de la malle, l’ouvrit et en sortit des attaches en cuir. Retournant vers sa victime, il lui attacha les poignets et les chevilles, accrochant le poignet droit avec la cheville droite et le poignet gauche avec la cheville gauche, le tout dans son dos. Il recula pour admirer son oeuvre, se délectant de l’expression misérable de celle-ci. 

Des bleus fleurissaient sur la peau pâle, des marques de fouet striant les dos, les cuisses, les fesses, le ventre et les seins de celle qui serait son prochain amusement.   
\- Sois bien sage, dit-il en caressant la joue trempée de larme. Je vais chercher ton petit copain. Il serait dommage qu’il rate un tel spectacle.   
Un sanglot pitoyable lui répondit, le faisant frémir d’anticipation. Oui, il allait bien s’amuser. 

~oOo~

\- On a trouvé un nouveau corps !   
L’exclamation fit sauter Naruto hors de sa chaise et il emboîta le pas à Lee venu le prévenir. Sur le chemin menant au parking, il enfila sa veste, vérifia son armement et interrogea son coéquipier :   
\- Où ?   
\- Dans la forêt, à environ trois kilomètres en direction du château d’eau. C’est des joggeurs qui l’ont retrouvé et prévenu la police. L’équipe arrivée sur place nous a immédiatement contacté. 

Naruto monta à l’arrière de la voiture, Lee à l’avant, et Shikamaru au volant fit partir la voiture dès que les portières claquèrent.   
\- Sui et Tenten sont déjà sur place, précisa-t-il d’un ton tendu. D’après leurs premières observations, on a affaire au même meurtrier...   
Le silence dans la voiture se fit de plomb, Lee fronçant ses épais sourcils avec inquiétude. 

Il avait rejoint l’équipe peu après l’affaire du Carnacier, et en avait vaguement entendu parler, mais sans plus, les membres de l’équipe étant peu enclins à en discuter. L’équipe qui avait enquêté sur cette sordide histoire s’était littéralement dissoute après sa conclusion sanglante. Ne restait à l’heure actuelle que quatre des huit coéquipiers : Tsunade, Orochimaru, Naruto et Shikamaru. 

Tenten, Suigetsu, Kabuto et lui ne connaissaient donc que ce que Tsunade avait bien voulu raconter lors de la réunion qui avait suivit la découverte du corps de Sakura Haruno, une semaine auparavant, et ce que contenait les dossiers extirpés des archives. Mais cela leur avait suffi pour comprendre à quel point cette enquête avait dû être difficile pour leurs collègues. Et il n’aimait pas l’idée qu’un autre type se balade en perpétuant le même genre d’abominables crimes. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils rejoignaient la scène de crime, passant sous les scellés jaunes tendus pour délimiter l’endroit, Kabuto et Orochimaru les suivant avec le brancard. Tenten se dirigea immédiatement vers eux, le visage pâle et les lèvres pincées, Suigetsu prenant des photos un peu plus loin. Naruto voulut se précipiter pour voir ce qu’il en était vraiment, qui était la victime, priant intérieurement pour qu’elle ne soit pas Néji Hyuga, malgré les nouvelles rassurantes reçues en début de semaine. 

Mais sa coéquipière l’arrêta et lui tendit un masque chirurgical :   
\- Le cadavre est dans un état lamentable... Mets ça, sinon tu vas vomir. Crois-moi !   
Les yeux noisettes brillèrent d’un éclat douloureux et légèrement honteux, et Naruto compris que la jeune femme parlait d’expérience. Avec un sourire crispé, il prit le masque et l’enfila, voyant du coin de l’œil Shikamaru et Lee en faire de même. 

Quand il vit le corps il fut pris de nausées. Même avec le masque l’odeur était répugnante. Professionnel malgré tout, il se baissa pour examiner la victime de plus près, luttant contre ses haut-le-coeur en voyant des asticots grouiller dans les entrailles étalées sur le corps et tout autour. Shikamaru se releva rapidement et s’éloigna, ne pouvant supporter ni l’odeur, ni la vue, et laissa sa place à Orochimaru et Kabuto. 

\- Va interroger les témoins, suggéra calmement Orochimaru en posant une main ferme sur son bras.   
\- Ça va aller, répondit Naruto.   
\- C’est une femme, précisa Orochimaru.   
Naruto regarda longuement le légiste, se demandant comment il avait pu deviner ses craintes, puis lâchant un soupir il se releva et rejoignit le reste de l’équipe qui entourait deux personnes en tenue de sport, les joggeurs sûrement. 

Il écouta vaguement Tenten et Shikamaru poser des questions sur les circonstances de la découverte du corps, et autres détails. Il savait déjà que les deux sportifs n’auraient rien vu, ni rien entendu. Le meurtrier était bien trop intelligent pour se laisser surprendre aussi facilement. Il observa Lee et Suigetsu qui relevaient tous les indices possibles et prenaient des centaines de photos autour de la scène de crime. C’était inutile, il le sentait... Le crime n’avait certainement pas eu lieu ici. 

Il repensa avec nostalgie à son ancienne équipe, pas que celle-ci ne lui plaise pas, loin de là. Tenten était énergique et intelligente, profondément gentille et dévouée, toujours prête à réconforter en cas de coup dur et à remonter le moral des troupes. Lee était enthousiaste, perfectionniste, et toujours débordant d’entrain, au point d’en épuiser parfois ses collègues. Suigetsu était fait du même moule que Tenten et Lee, ayant toujours le mot pour rire et de l’énergie à revendre. Oui, il s’entendait très bien avec eux, et ils formaient une excellente équipe, soudée et efficace. 

Mais, aujourd’hui, ses coéquipiers du début lui manquaient. Eux ressentiraient la même chose que lui, eux comprendraient l’horreur dans laquelle il naviguait depuis la découverte du cadavre de Sakura Haruno. Eux ne s’inquiéteraient pas chaque matin des cernes sombres sous ses yeux, devinant sans mal la cause de ses insomnies puisqu’ils auraient les mêmes. Mais ils étaient partis, chacun traçant sa route de son côté, vivant leurs vies, ignorant tout du cauchemar qu’il revivait. 

Ce fut la main de Shikamaru sur son bras qui le tira de son apathie. Surpris il vit Kabuto refermer les portes de l’ambulance où ils avaient mis le brancard avec le corps, montant à l’avant pour rejoindre la salle d’autopsie pour lui soutirer le moindre de ses secrets. Les deux joggeurs, Tenten et Suigetsu étaient partis, et Lee finissait de ranger leurs affaires dans le coffre. Il le rejoignit, et pris place dans la voiture, reconnaissant à Shikamaru et Lee de ne faire aucune remarque sur son comportement si peu professionnel et si inhabituel. 

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis autour d’Orochimaru encore vêtu de sa tenue de légiste, un drap couvrant le corps de la victime qu’il venait d’autopsier. Durant ce laps de temps ils avaient fait des recherches sur elle et découvert qu’elle s’appelait Ino Yamanaka. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans, tenait un magasin de fleurs dans le centre ville et avait disparu depuis presque un mois. Ils avaient surtout découvert qu’elle était la meilleure amie de Sakura Haruno. 

Orochimaru fit apparaître sur son écran d’ordinateur deux photos. L’une d’elle représentait une pince en métal aux bouts comme des fourches recourbées.   
\- C’est le déchireur de seins, expliqua-t-il en la désignant. C’est un instrument de torture qui permettait, comme son nom l’indique, de déchirer les seins des femmes. Cela ne les tuait pas, mais elles devaient passer le reste de leur vie sans poitrine... si elles survivaient aux infections liées au manque d’hygiène de l’époque. 

Il passa à l’autre illustration qui montrait un homme allongé sur une planche en bois, une barre de fer au dessus de lui, barre de fer qu’un autre homme faisait tourner à l’aide d’une roue.   
\- La manivelle intestinale, poursuivit-il sur le même ton. On couchait la victime, consciente, sur la planche, on pratiquait une incision profonde mais pas très grande au niveau de l’abdomen, puis on sortait un morceau d’intestin qu’on accrochait à la barre au dessus. On faisait ensuite tourner la roue, enroulant ainsi l’intestin tout autour de la barre de fer. Les victimes mouraient lentement et dans d’atroces souffrances. 

Il se tut, sachant qu’il était inutile de préciser que c’était ce qu’avait subit Ino Yamanaka, tous l’ayant deviné sans mal. Tsunade soupira lourdement, et demanda :   
\- Autre chose ?   
\- Des abus sexuels répétés et violent vu l’état dans lequel se trouvent ses... orifices intimes, répondit platement Orochimaru. Et une dose importante de MicMac dans le sang. Et, je penses que ça a toute son importance, sa mort est antérieure à celle de Mademoiselle Haruno. 

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et lâcha :   
\- De combien ?   
\- Environ une semaine, répondit Kabuto. Ce n’est qu’une hypothèse, mais nous pensons qu’il l’a torturée et violée sous les yeux de sa meilleure amie.  
\- L’enfoiré, grogna Naruto. 

\- Naruto, intervint Suigetsu, tu connaissais la première victime n’est-ce pas ?   
Surpris, Naruto hocha la tête en signe d’assentiment, se demandant où voulait en venir son collègue.   
\- Sais-tu si elle avait d’autres amis, de la famille, un petit ami peut-être ? reprit l’enquêteur aux yeux mauves. Parce que s’il a fait ça à sa meilleure amie, il peut s’être attaqué à d’autres personnes de son entourage. 

Tous pâlirent brutalement et se précipitèrent hors de la salle d’autopsie, n’attendant pas que Tsunade leur aboie de fouiller chaque recoin de la vie privée des deux victimes pour trouver d’autres disparus dans leur entourage. Ils devaient faire vite, très vite, s’ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver avec un tas de cadavres aussi délabrés que l’était celui de la blonde reposant sous le drap visible derrière Orochimaru et Kabuto. 

~oOo~

Un râle jouissif résonna dans la pièce sans fenêtre, couvrant à peine les sanglots désespérés et les hoquets douloureux des deux victimes. L’homme se redressa, admirant le corps pâle étendu à ses pieds, un sourire satisfait ourlant ses lèvres fines en voyant son sperme se mêler au sang coulant du cul qu’il venait d’abuser violemment. Il referma sa braguette et se dirigea d’un pas lent et tranquille vers la jeune femme suspendue au plafond. 

Les chevilles ligotées à ses poignets dans son dos, sa prisonnière pendait dans le vide, accrochée à un anneau du plafond par des araignées espagnoles, sortes de griffes en métal, plantées dans chacun de ses seins. Ceux-ci étaient déjà à moitié détachés du torse de leur propriétaire, le sang coulant abondamment sur le corps aux courbes gracieuses. Attrapant les hanches charnues, l’homme tira brusquement dessus, le hurlement de souffrance de sa suppliciée couvrant le bruit de la peau se déchirant un peu plus. 

\- Pitié, supplia une voix misérable derrière lui.   
L’homme se retourna et ricana méchamment, abandonnant la jeune femme à son triste sort pour se rapprocher de celui qu’il venait de violer encore une fois.   
\- Pitié ? Pour qui ? Elle ou toi ?   
Puis saisissant le menton de son prisonnier, il souffla :   
\- N’espère aucune clémence de ma part. Mais tu peux toujours me supplier... ça m’excite ! 

Puis relâchant sans douceur le visage pâle et couvert de larmes de son jouet, il alla s’asseoir sur le fauteuil victorien rouge disposé dans un coin de la pièce. Ses yeux passèrent de la jeune femme en train de se vider de son sang, ses seins presque entièrement arraché, au jeune homme étendu à plat ventre par terre, ses deux mains enchaînées devant lui à un anneau figé dans la pierre brute du sol. 

Son sourire malfaisant s'agrandit alors qu’il songeait à tout ce qu’il comptait lui faire subir encore. Une fois qu’elle serait morte, il aurait encore largement de quoi le faire pleurer, supplier et souffrir. Il le tuerait en dernier, après tous les autres... Et après, il s’attaquerait à un autre. Oui, il avait encore de quoi s’amuser durant un bon moment. Surtout que ces crétins de policiers n’étaient pas prêts de lui mettre la main dessus. Sa vengeance était parfaitement calculée. 

~oOo~

Au commissariat l’enquête piétinait, au grand énervement de Tsunade et de son équipe. En un mois, trois autres cadavres avaient été découverts, tous en relation avec Sakura Haruno. Tous avaient été longuement torturés, tous avaient été violés comme le prouvaient leurs orifices anaux et vaginaux, tous avaient une forte dose de MicMAc dans le sang. Et aucun d’eux ne pu leur fourni le moindre indice sur leur agresseur. 

Chaque corps avait été retrouvé une semaine, très précisément, après le précédent. Chaque corps avait été disposé dans un endroit différent à chaque fois. Chaque corps avait soigneusement été nettoyé, le meurtrier allant jusqu’à laver à l’eau de javel les conduits où il aurait pu laisser une trace de lui. Orochimaru s'arrachait les cheveux en cherchant désespérément le moindre cheveux, le moindre poil, le moindre spermatozoïde, le moindre morceau de peau ou d’ongle pouvant les aider à trouver l’identité du Carnacier. 

Mais hélas, comme son prédécesseur, l’assassin ne laissait aucun trace. Absolument rien ! Et les cinq cadavres s’alignaient dans la salle d’autopsie, preuve de la monstruosité de l’homme. Le troisième a atterrir là s’appelait Akasuna no Sasori. C’était le cousin de Sakura, et il était mort après avoir subi la roue infernale. Kabuto expliqua aux enquêteurs horrifiés, que cette torture consistait à attacher le supplicié sur une roue qu’on faisait tourner. Puis on brûlait vive la victime et on la laissait sur place la laissant être dévorée encore à moitié vivante par les insectes en tous genres. 

Le petit ami de Sasori, Deidara, avait été retrouvé coupé en deux depuis l’entrejambe jusqu’au sternum, ses yeux bleus encore grand ouverts, une abominable expression de souffrance déformant son visage fin, presque androgyne. Le séparateur infernal, conclu Orochimaru d’une voix où perçait son épouvante. Les explications qu’il fournit sur le fonctionnement de l’engin firent vomir Tenten et frissonner d’horreur ses collègues.

Mais celui qui mit le plus à mal les nerfs des enquêteurs fut le cinquième. Il fut retrouvé dans un parking souterrain, son corps grouillant de vers, d’asticots et de mouches. Seul son visage était intact. Un visage pâle, aux traits fins, encadré de cheveux d’un noir d’encre. Un visage qui fit perdre tout sang froid à Naruto, arrivé sur place avec Orochimaru et Kabuto. Les yeux agrandis d’effroi, il s’était précipité vers le cadavre, hurlant :   
\- Non ! Non ! Non ! 

Deux bras fermes l’avaient stoppé en pleine course, l’enserrant dans une étreinte forte et réconfortante. Alors qu’il se débattait cherchant à fuir cette entrave pour rejoindre le corps de la victime, une voix grave et bien connue, lui avait soufflé :   
\- C’est pas lui ! C’est pas lui ! Je te jure que c’est pas lui !   
Le souffle court, Naruto s’était figé dans les bras de Shikamaru n’osant y croire. Mais Orochimaru, rapidement arrivé devant le cadavre, lui confirma les dires de son coéquipier.   
\- C’est pas lui ! Dieu, merci, c’est pas lui ! 

Incapable de retenir la vague de soulagement qui s’abattit sur lui, Naruto s’effondra dans les bras de son ami. Shikamaru ne dit rien, et le raccompagna jusqu’à la voiture où il l’obligea à s’asseoir.   
\- Je suis désolé, j’aurai dû t’appeler pour te prévenir, mais je suis arrivé à peine une minute avant toi. Moi aussi, j’ai crû que c’était lui de loin. Mais de prés, non... Il n’y a aucun moyen que ce soit lui. 

\- Désolé, souffla Naruto la tête basse. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris.   
Shikamaru posa une main apaisante sur son genoux, et le rassura :   
\- T’inquiète, c’est normal. N’importe qui à ta place aurait réagi pareil. Je te l’ai dit, même moi j’y ai crû. Et je dois t’avouer que je n’étais pas fier en m’approchant.   
Naruto hocha la tête, reconnaissant à son collègue et ami de le réconforter. Ils restèrent là, silencieux, attendant que leurs coéquipiers aient fini un travail qu’eux même ne se sentait pas la force de faire... Pas cette fois.

A quelques mètres de là, Tenten s’étonna à voix haute :   
\- Naruto le connaît ?  
\- Non, corrigea Orochimaru. Mais ce pauvre garçon ressemble beaucoup à l’ancien coéquipier de Naruto.   
\- Oh ! lâcha la policière, comprenant mieux la réaction inattendue et surprenante du blond habituellement si professionnel. 

\- Et il est où ce type maintenant ? Demanda Suigetsu d’un ton curieux.   
Orochimaru haussa les épaules et répondit :   
\- Je n’en sais rien. Je ne suis pas sûr que Naruto le sache lui-même. Il est parti un jour, comme ça, sans prévenir. Il a démissionné et on ne l’a jamais revu. Naruto ne l’a pas très bien vécu. Il faut dire qu’ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps tous les deux. Ils étaient un peu comme des frères. 

Au moment de repartir, Lee rejoignit Naruto et Shikamaru, et leur tendit un portefeuille.   
\- Il s’appelait Sai, et c’était visiblement le petit ami de Sakura Haruno, leur dit-il.   
Voyant le regard interrogatif de ses collègues, il haussa les épaules et ajouta :   
\- J’ai pensé que c’était important de vous confirmer son identité.   
\- Tsss, râla Shikamaru. Orochichi a encore fait sa commère. 

Lee sourit et précisa :   
\- Tu sais, je crois que lui aussi a eu très peur en le voyant. Jamais je ne l’ai vu courir aussi vite près d’un cadavre, ni le regarder d’aussi près... En tout cas sur la scène de crime. Et puis ça évitera qu’on vous pose des questions auxquelles vous ne voulez pas répondre.   
\- Merci Lee, lâcha Naruto un léger sourire aux lèvres.   
\- On est une équipe non ? On doit donc se soutenir les uns les autres, lança Lee en levant un pouce bien haut, achevant de remonter le moral des deux autres. 

Mais le moral retomba vite quand ils eurent les conclusions d’Orochimaru. Sai était mort dans d’atroces souffrances, ayant subi le supplice de la baignoire. C’est un supplice simple mais très long et douloureux. La victime était placé dans une baignoire, attachée à celle-ci de sorte qu’elle ne puisse jamais se relever. Puis elle était couverte de lait et de miel, et on la laissait ainsi, attendant que les insectes la dévorent vivante. Pour en rajouter, les bourreaux prenaient toujours soin de nourrir le supplicié, celui-ci finissant assis dans ses propres excréments qui invitaient les vers et les asticots au festin. 

\- Cela a dû prendre un bon mois pour arriver à un tel résultat, conclu Orochimaru, encore plus pâle que d’habitude.   
\- A-t-il été violé ? demanda Suigetsu, les lèvres pincées.   
\- Aucun moyen de le dire, les insectes ont dévoré toutes preuves de ce côté là, avoua Kabuto. 

\- Et sa mort ? interrogea Naruto. Antérieure à celle de Sakura elle aussi, ou postérieure ?   
\- Antérieure, lâcha Shikamaru sans laisser le temps de répondre aux légistes. Ce type a du les torturer et les violer devant elle. Il a besoin de spectateur. Il se délecte de la souffrance qu’il inflige. Pas seulement la souffrance physique, mais aussi la souffrance morale. Il brise leur esprits et leurs corps.   
\- Ce type est un putain de psychopathe, marmonna Naruto résumant ainsi la pensée commune. 

~oOo~

L’homme enfila un grand manteau noir, une paire de gants en cuir noir, et rabattit la capuche de son manteau, masquant ainsi son visage. Un coup d’œil dans le miroir de sa chambre, puis il détacha un petit carton du mur, le glissa dans sa poche et quitta la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte. Rapidement il parcourut le couloir poussiéreux, le plancher craquant sous ses pas, il descendit les escaliers et traversa sans le voir le séjour vieillot. 

Quiconque serait rentré dans la maison n’y aurait rien vu d’autres qu’une vieille maison n’ayant pas vu un coup de balais depuis longtemps. La porte d’entrée s’ouvrait directement sur le séjour où des fauteuils et un canapé défraîchi trônaient devant une antique cheminée. Une table et des chaises prenaient la poussière devant le comptoir d’une cuisine ouverte. L’escalier menait à l’étage où les chambres se ressemblaient toutes : un lit double, une commode, une coiffeuse et rien d’autre. La salle de bain et les WC étaient dans le même style : vieillots et agrémentés de toiles d’araignées. 

Mais peu lui importait. Ici, il était tranquille et pouvait mener à bien sa vengeance. Et la maison regorgeait de souvenir pour lui. Souvenirs d’une époque révolue, souvenirs qui alimentaient sa soif de sang et de souffrance. Il sortit de la maison pour rejoindre la grange un peu plus loin. Sous une bâche terreuse posée à même le sol, il ouvrit une trappe et descendit par un escalier escarpé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il remonta un gros sac en plastique noir sur son dos. Il replaça minutieusement la bâche et rejoignit sa voiture, un gros quatre quatre noir. 

Il cala son chargement dans le coffre et prit le volant démarrant sans attendre. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre. La route jusqu’à l’endroit où il comptait se débarrasser de son encombrant gibier était longue. Il arriva sur les lieux aux premières heures du jours, et le quitta, son sac à présent vide, à peine un quart d’heure plus tard. Avec ça, ces policiers arrogants auraient de quoi flipper, songea-t-il avec délectation. 

Quelques heures plus tard une vieille dame qui promenait son chien appela la police, affolée, en disant qu’elle avait trouvé un cadavre. La brigade de proximité arriva sur place dans les dix minutes qui suivirent, et tenta de calmer l’octogénaire au bord de la crise cardiaque. L’un des policier s’approcha prudemment de l’endroit désigné par un index ridé et tremblant, se figeant en découvrant le spectacle répugnant. 

Là, étendu entièrement nu derrière un buisson du parc, un jeune homme gisait, mort, ses longs cheveux châtains étalés tels une auréole autour de sa tête. Ses yeux gris pâles fixaient sans le voir le ciel encore rosé de l’aurore. Deux trous étaient parfaitement visibles sous son menton, jumeaux de ceux sur le haut de son sternum. Son corps pâle était étrangement gonflé, comme bourré d’œdème. Mais le pire était le sexe du jeune homme, ou plutôt ce qui aurait dû être son sexe, devenu une plaie grouillante d’insectes. 

Se reculant précipitamment, une main posée sur sa bouche pour éviter de vomir, il appela ses collègues. Son supérieur arriva à son appel, et en voyant le cadavre soupira lourdement :   
\- C’est pour la brigade criminelle ça. Je les préviens. Va délimiter la scène de crime.   
Il décrocha son téléphone composant rapidement le numéro qu’il connaissait par cœur, mais alors qu’il attendait que quelqu’un décroche un éclat attira son attention. 

Posée sur le torse nu de la victime il y avait une photo. Se penchant il l’observa, puis sortit une paire de gants en latex qu’il enfila, calant son téléphone dans son cou. Accroupi, il prit du bout des doigts le cliché puis le retourna.   
\- Allo ?   
\- Tsunade ? Ici le chef Asuma, j’ai un cadavre pour vous. Vous allez être ravie, il y a même un message... 

~oOo~ 

Dans la salle de réunion du commissariat, Tsunade regarda sévèrement son équipe. Naruto et Shikamaru était plus pâle que d’habitude, ce qui était compréhensible si on prenait en compte que le corps retrouvé quelques heures plus tôt dans le parc était celui de Néji Hyûga, le second et dernier rescapé du Carnacier dix ans auparavant. Mais il y avait plus grave, et ça ils ne le savaient pas encore, le chef Azuma lui ayant remis la photo en main propre. 

Posant l’objet de cette réunion sur la table elle expliqua :   
\- On a retrouvé ça sur le corps de Néji Hyûga.   
Tous se penchèrent sur le cliché, identifiant rapidement quatre des huit personnes présentes dessus.   
\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Tenten plus par acquis de conscience qu’autre chose, ayant déjà deviné. 

\- L’équipe qui a arrêté le Carnacier il y a dix ans, grogna Shikamaru. Là c’est moi, Naruto, Tsunade et Orochimaru.   
\- Et les autres, questionna Lee.   
\- Kakashi, répondit Shikamaru en pointant du doigt chaque personne désignée. Yamato, Karin et Sasuke. 

\- Pourquoi laisser une photo de l’ancienne équipe sur le corps ? intervint Kabuto.   
\- Retournez là, ordonna Tsunade.   
Shikamaru s’exécuta et tous blêmirent. Écrit au feutre et en lettre capitale, une question : “ Qui sera le prochain ?”.   
\- Ok, lâcha Suigetsu pragmatique, au moins on a réduit le nombre des potentielles futures victimes à huit personnes. C’est une avancée.

\- Certes, convint Tsunade. C’est pour cette raison que je vais tous les rappeler et leur ordonner de ramener leurs fesses ici, pour qu’on puisse les protéger.   
Naruto se tendit et lança un regard anxieux à sa supérieure qui trancha d’un ton ferme :   
\- Oui Naruto. Tous ! Et ne commence pas à râler, ta réaction de l’autre jour joue en ta défaveur.   
Naruto eut une moue boudeuse, et ne dit rien, pensant non sans inquiétudes aux futures retrouvailles avec celui qui avait son meilleur ami, son coéquipier, avant qu’il ne disparaisse brutalement et sans un mot d’adieu. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles.


	3. Retrouvailles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade convoque l'ancienne équipe... comment vont-ils réagir face aux nouvelles ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Un chapitre un peu moins détaillé en torture... Mais on reste dans la même veine.

Naruto était dans la salle de réunion, examinant avec Tenten les meurtres précédents, cherchant en vain une logique aux agissements du tueur, un indice, une faille, n’importe quoi qui leur permettrait d’avancer dans l’enquête. Une voix grave lui fit brutalement relever la tête :   
\- Yo les jeunes !   
Un sourire éblouissant étira les lèvres de l’inspecteur blond qui se dirigea vers le nouveau venu et lui serra chaleureusement la main :   
\- Kakashi ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! 

\- Naruto, tu as une mine affreuse tu sais ça ? se moqua l’ancien policier. Tsunade te fais la vie si dure que ça ?   
\- Tu n’imagine même pas, grogna Naruto en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Tenten, je te présente Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi, je te présente Tenten, c’est une pro du tir et du combat rapproché. 

\- Enchanté, salua Kakashi. Vraiment tu n’as pas perdu au change Naruto... lança-t-il avec un clin d’œil malicieux.   
\- Arrête de draguer, l’interrompit un homme aux cheveux châtains coupés courts et aux yeux noirs en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.   
\- Yamato, s’exclama Kakashi d’un air trop innocent pour être crédible. Quel plaisir de te revoir !   
\- Plaisir partagé Kakashi, même si j’aimerai comprendre pourquoi j’ai du venir jusqu’ici. 

Les deux hommes regardèrent d’un air inquisiteur Naruto qui recula en levant les main.   
\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne dirai rien ! C’est à Tsunade de le dire. Je suppose qu’elle attend que tout le monde soit là.   
A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la porte s’ouvrit pour laisser passer Tsunade et le reste de l’équipe ainsi qu’une jeune femme rousse qui sauta littéralement au cou de Naruto. 

Après quelques bruyantes effusions, chacun pris place autour de la table, échangeant des banalités d’usage. Kakashi avait pris sa retraite cinq ans après l’enquête du Carnacier, et à l’heure actuelle il travaillait à mi-temps comme barman dans le bar d’un de ces amis, Gai, et menait une vie paisible aux côtés de son homme, Iruka instituteur de son état. Il n’avait pas changé physiquement, ses cheveux toujours aussi blancs, et un éternel masque chirurgical cachant le bas de son visage. Seules quelques rides aux coins des yeux trahissaient les années qui avait passé. 

Karin, l’ancienne assistante d’Orochimaru, avait obtenue sa mutation à l’autre bout du pays et travaillait maintenant comme médecin légiste pour une branche de la police criminelle. Elle s’était mariée et avait eu deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Elle frappa violemment Naruto quand celui-ci eu l’audace d’espérer à voix haute que ses gamins n’étaient pas aussi timbrés qu’elle, faisant rire la petite assemblée. 

Yamato avait lui aussi été muté et travaillait depuis deux ans maintenant à la brigade des stupéfiants dans une ville à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là. Il avait épousé Anko, une gentille infirmière, et avait un fils. Les trois nouveaux venus souriaient largement, plaisantant gaiement avec leurs anciens collègues, ravis de se retrouver après tout ce temps, et faisant connaissance avec ceux qui les avaient remplacé. Quand Tsunade se leva finalement, le silence se fit et tous se tournèrent vers elle. 

\- Où est Sasuke ? s’enquit Karin en tournant la tête de tous les côtés. Je croyais que tu réunissais toute l’équipe ?   
\- Je l’ai appelé, et ai laissé un message sur son répondeur. Mais il n’a pas rappelé, ni répondu, répondit Tsunade d’un ton où perçait sa déception. On ne peut pas se permettre d’attendre plus longtemps. Vous êtes tous là, je m’occuperai de Sasuke plus tard. 

Naruto ne dit rien, mais serra les poings, ne sachant s’il devait se réjouir ou s’attrister de l'absence de son ancien coéquipier. Il avait été le premier à quitter la brigade, à peine un an après la fin de l’affaire du Carnacier. Il était parti, sans tambour ni trompette, et sans un mot d’adieu pour ses collègues et amis. Et son départ avait signé la fin d’une équipe soudée et solidaire. 

Au fil des enquêtes, tous s'étaient rapprochés jusqu’à devenir comme une famille. Ensemble ils avaient vécu tant de bons et mauvais moments, affrontés des criminels dangereux, des délinquants minables et des familles éplorées et avides de justice. Ils avaient ri, pleuré, souffert ensemble, se réjouissant du bonheur des uns, soutenant les autres dans leurs malheurs. 

Quand Kakashi avait rencontré Iruka et en était tombé éperdument amoureux, ils l’avaient tous conseillé, soutenu, encouragé, jusqu’à trinquer à la santé des jeunes mariés le jour de leurs noces. Quand Yamato avait perdu sa mère d’un cancer, ils l’avaient consolé, accompagné à l’hôpital, soutenu lors des funérailles de la vieille dame. Quand Orochimaru avait été agressé au couteau par un mort pas si mort que ça, ils l’avaient défendu, soigné, avaient été le voir à l’hôpital, l’avaient accueilli en héros à son retour. 

Quand Karin avait eu une peine de cœur, ils l’avaient écoutée, consolée, bu avec elle et ramenée complètement ivre à son appartement veillant sur elle jusqu’au lendemain. Quand Tsunade leur racontait ses déboires avec les agents de sécurité des casinos où elle perdait fréquemment sa paye, ils avaient ri avec elle, mais aucun d’eux ne lui avaient jamais parlé du dossier bien planqué dans le fin fond des archives où ses frasques de joueuse étaient relatées avec l’interdiction à vie d’entrer dans un casino.. et ce dans tous les pays du monde. 

Bref, ils avaient formé une famille, une étrange famille mais une famille soudée, solidaire et que rien ne semblait pouvoir détruire. Pourtant, Sasuke l’avait fait. Sûrement sans le vouloir, mais il avait tout détruit en partant sans même un début d’explication. La colère et l’incompréhension passées, tous avaient compris que rien ne serait jamais plus pareil, et chacun avait suivi son propre chemin. 

Yamato avait été le premier à partir, un an après Sasuke, quittant simplement le commissariat pour en rejoindre un autre, à l’autre bout de la ville. Il avait rencontré Anko, une charmante infirmière, et l’avait suivie quand elle avait été muté deux ans plus tard. Ils s’étaient finalement mariés il y a deux ans, un an après la naissance de leur fils. Il avait été remplacé par Suigetsu, alors tout juste diplômé de l’école de police, mais dont l’enthousiasme et la joie de vivre avait remonté le moral en berne de l’équipe. 

Puis ça avait été au tour de Karin. Elle avait demandé sa mutation six mois après le départ de Yamato, et ayant acquis de l’expérience, elle avait eu le poste de médecin légiste en chef. Son mari, Shino, était agent immobilier et c’était lui qui lui avait trouvé l’appartement où elle avait emménagée à son arrivée dans sa nouvelle ville. Kabuto avait pris sa place en tant qu’assistant d’Orochimaru. Et si le légiste avait d’abord argué que personne ne ferait jamais aussi bien que sa Karin adorée, il avait rapidement constaté que Kabuto était largement à la hauteur de ses attentes et, avantage non négligeable, qu’il ne contestait pas ses ordres à tout bout de champ contrairement à Karin. 

Ce fut seulement à cette époque que Tsunade se décida à remplacer Sasuke, dont la place était restée vacante jusqu’alors. Lee était alors arrivé, comme une tornade, sympathisant immédiatement avec Suigetsu et Kakashi, déridant rapidement Naruto et Shikamaru, et faisant hurler Tsunade par son énergie débordante et épuisante, selon elle. Kakashi était alors parti à la retraite, sans regret, ravi de pouvoir enfin se la couler douce auprès de son homme. 

Tenten était donc arrivée la dernière, remplaçant Kakashi. Shikamaru et Naruto avaient eu besoin de temps pour s’habituer à leurs nouveaux collègues, mais au final ils avaient trouvé un équilibre. La nouvelle équipe était soudée et solidaire, pas aussi fusionnelle que pouvait l’être la précédente, mais l’ambiance y était chaleureuse et accueillante, comme un groupe d’amis. 

Tsunade sourit en les voyant ainsi tous réunis, les anciens et les nouveaux, détendus, souriants et heureux de se revoir pour ceux qui se connaissaient déjà. Suigetsu chambrait déjà Karin qui répliquait vertement, Kakashi et Tenten échangeaient les adresses de bons restaurant, Kabuto et Yamato se moquaient des manies d’Orochimaru qui leur rendait la pareille soutenu par Lee, sous l’œil blasé mais amusé de Shikamaru. Elle posa les yeux sur Naruto qui posait un regard mélancolique sur la chaise vide où aurait dû se trouver Sasuke. 

Sasuke... Elle ne savait pas plus que les autres les raisons de son départ, le jeune homme ne lui ayant laissé rien d’autre que sa lettre de démission sur son bureau. Elle avait dû faire des recherches approfondies, et user de toutes ses relations pour connaître la nouvelle adresse et le numéro de téléphone du brun, qui en avait changé. Elle lui avait téléphoné, laissé des messages, envoyé des lettres, lui demandant d’expliquer son geste, mais n’avait jamais eu la moindre réponse. Au bout de trois ans elle avait définitivement renoncé à comprendre et n’avait plus cherché à le contacter jusqu’à récemment. 

Bien sûr elle s’était assurée qu’il vivait toujours au même endroit et qu’il n’avait pas changé de numéro. Elle avait fait ça dès la découverte du cadavre de Sakura, mue par un instinct qu’elle même n’expliquait pas mais que des années d’expérience lui avait appris à suivre. Mais rien... Il était vivant c’était une certitude, mais ne donnait aucun signe de vie malgré la dizaine de messages qu’elle lui avait laissé. Et dire qu’il n’avait suffi que d’un coup de fil pour faire venir les trois autres. Sasuke Uchiwa avait toujours été le plus difficile à raisonner. 

\- Et donc, que nous vaut ces charmantes retrouvailles ? demanda Kakashi, tirant Tsunade de ses pensées.   
La blonde soupira lourdement, fronça les sourcils et lâcha finalement :   
\- Le Carnacier.   
Le silence qui s’abattit dans pièce fût encore pire que ce qu’elle avait imaginé. 

~oOo~

Le chemin de terre était désert. Un hiboux le survola, s’arrêtant en plein vol à la vue d’un mulot courant sur la terre ferme. D’un battement d’aile il fondit sur le rongeur, le pinçant dans son bec acéré. Il remonta vers les cieux au moment même où des phares trouèrent la nuit environnante. Un quatre quatre noir arriva, son moteur puissant et ronronnant faisant fuir les animaux nocturnes des fourrés. 

Quelques mètres plus loin, l’engin s’arrêta sur les rives d’un lac. Le moteur cessa son bruit sourd et régulier, et une portière claqua quand une silhouette sombre quitta l’habitable. D’un pas vif, l’homme, tout de noir vêtu, se dirigea vers le coffre de son véhicule, l’ouvrit, en sortit un grand sac tout aussi noir, referma le coffre et s’éloigna d’un pas rapide et sûr. L’homme et son chargement longèrent les eaux sombres et calmes durant de longues minutes jusqu’à arriver sur la plage aménagée. 

Il parcourut le petit ponton construit là et monta dans une barque amarrée à son extrémité. De quelques énergiques coups de rames il rejoignit le petit îlot en plein centre du lac et débarqua. L’îlot était sauvage, lieu de vie privilégié des oiseaux, désert de toutes présences humaines durant l’hiver et très occasionnellement fréquenté par les amateurs d’oiseaux, ou les enfants faisant un concours de natation durant la saison chaude. Bref, l’endroit parfait pour ce qu’il avait à faire. 

Arrivé au centre de l’îlot il déposa son sac au sol, et l’ouvrit. Avec milles précautions il en sortit le corps sans vie et mutilé de sa victime, souriant comme un dément en voyant le visage défiguré par la peur et la souffrance. Un frisson d’excitation remonta le long de son échine quand il repensa à tout ce qu’il lui avait fait subir... Dieu qu’il aimait ça ! Il disposa le corps de la manière la plus esthétique possible, admirant son oeuvre après de longues minutes de labeur. 

Quel dommage que ces imbéciles de policiers ne puisse l’admirer maintenant. Mais le corps ne serait retrouvé que dans quelques jours, quand le vieux fou viendrait faire sa visite mensuelle à l’îlot. Le seul homme qui vienne ici à cette saison... Il y venait pour y nourrir les oiseaux. Ridicule ! Les oiseaux se nourrissaient parfaitement seuls... Et il venait de fournir un repas de choix aux plus charognards d’entre eux. 

L’homme leva le nez au ciel, constatant que les premières lueurs de l’aube perçaient le ciel d’encre de la nuit. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il refit rapidement le chemin inverse, s’assurant d'amarrer la barque exactement au même endroit, et repartit dans son quatre quatre noir, traversant les bois qui entouraient le lac. D’autres victimes l’attendaient, sagement entreposées dans sa chambre froide personnelle, prêtes à être exposées au grand jour dès qu’il en aurait l’envie. 

~oOo~

\- Le Carnacier ? Souffla finalement Kakashi d’une voix blanche. Il est mort il y a dix ans.   
Tsunade regarda sévèrement ses collègues, lisant sans mal la gêne et l’embarras sur le visage de ceux qui n’avaient pas vécu la première enquête, et la peur et l’incrédulité se battant sur les traits des anciens. Seul Naruto, Orochimaru et Shikamaru restaient impassibles, un peu plus pâles que d’habitude, ce qui n’avait rien de surprenant au vu des circonstances. 

\- Certes, mais il semblerait qu’il y en a un deuxième, répondit Tsunade en se passant une main lasse sur le front.   
Un hoquet d’horreur attira son attention sur Karin qui, livide et les yeux exorbités, avait les deux mains posées sur sa bouche. Tsunade lui sourit tristement, consciente des cauchemars que cette enquête, dix ans plus tôt, avait causé à chacun d’entre eux, les rendant tous pratiquement insomniaques. 

\- Il utilise les même méthodes de tortures, drogue ses victimes avec le même mélange, expose les cadavres de la même façon. Et ne laisse absolument aucune trace... reprit-elle. En six semaines, nous avons retrouvé six cadavres. Quatre d’entre eux sont intimement liés à Sakura Haruno.   
\- Sakura Haruno ? intervint Yamato incrédule. La fille qui en a réchappé il y a dix ans ? 

\- Elle-même. Le tueur a kidnappé, violé, torturé, drogué et tué son petit ami, sa meilleur amie, son cousin et le petit ami dudit cousin, poursuivit Tsunade.   
\- Et qu’en est-il de Sakura elle-même ? demanda Karin avec angoisse.   
\- Elle est la première victime que l’on a retrouvé, répondit Tsunade d’un ton grave.   
Elle laissa le silence s’installer, le temps pour chacun de ceux qui l’ignoraient de digérer la nouvelle. 

Ce fut finalement Yamato qui reprit la parole, ses sourcils froncés et son ton calme démontrant tout son professionnalisme :   
\- Cela ne fait que cinq victimes... Qui est la sixième ?   
\- Néji Hyuga.   
Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Orochimaru qui venait de répondre à la question de son ancien coéquipier. 

\- Néji... Ainsi il a eu les deux seuls que le précédent n’a pas pu avoir, soupira Kakashi en baissant la tête.   
\- Oui, affirma Tsunade. Orochimaru, tu ne nous a pas encore fait part de tes conclusions sur le meurtre de Néji Hyuga.   
Le légiste haussa un sourcil surpris. Pourquoi lui disait-elle cela alors que leurs anciens collègues étaient présents ? 

Le regard que lui lança Tsunade suffit à lui faire comprendre. Leurs anciens collègues connaissaient les méthodes du Carnacier, et les expériences diverses et variées qu’ils avaient accumulés les dix dernières années permettraient peut-être de trouver une faille. De plus, ils étaient tous en danger, leur rappeler quel genre de danger ne rendrait leur coopération que plus certaine. Il hocha la tête en signe d’assentiment, et se tourna vers Kabuto l’enjoignant à donner leurs conclusions à l’assemblée. 

Kabuto se leva, et commença son exposé avec son flegme habituel :   
\- Tout comme les précédentes victimes Néji Hyuga a été fortement drogué. Les test confirment l’utilisation du MicMac. Il a été violé, sûrement à de nombreuses reprises, et a subi la torture par l’eau.   
Relevant d’un doigt ses lunettes il expliqua :   
\- La torture par l’eau consiste à forcer la victime à boire des litres et des litres d’eau et ce manière rapide. Les cellules se gorgent d’eau jusqu’à l’explosion et peuvent provoquer la mort. 

\- C’est donc ça qui l’a tué ? s’enquit Shikamaru.   
\- Non, répondit Kabuto. Il est mort d’une hémorragie. De deux hémorragie pour être exacte. La présence de deux trous parfaitement symétriques sous le menton et sur le sternum, laisse supposer qu’il a subi la fourche de l’hérétique.   
\- La fourche de l’hérétique ? S’enquit Tenten. C’est quoi ce truc bizarre ? 

\- C’est une petite fourche qui a deux dents à chaque extrémités, expliqua Karin d’une voix légèrement chevrotante, encore sous le choc des révélations de son ancienne supérieure. Elle est accrochée à un collier autour du cou de la victime. Les dents reposent alors sous le menton et sur le sternum obligeant à garder la tête légèrement penchée vers l’arrière sous peine de s’empaler dessus. Ce n’est pas assez gros pour tuer, mais peut causer une sérieuse hémorragie et des dégâts irréparables. 

\- D’accord, murmura Suigetsu. Donc une hémorragie... et la seconde ?   
\- Il semblerait qu’il ai subit aussi les cisailles crocodiles. Cela ressemble à un ciseau dont la partie tranchante est une gueule de crocodile d’où le nom, reprit Kabuto. Une fois refermée cela forme un tube étroit à l’intérieur duquel il y a une multitude de petites dents qui s’enfoncent dans la peau. A l’époque il était courant de chauffer les cisailles à blanc pour infliger plus de souffrances. Une fois en place, le bourreau tirait violemment dessus arrachant ainsi la partie emprisonnée et provoquant alors une hémorragie massive. 

\- Laisse moi deviner, grogna Lee avec une grimace écœurée, cette chose se met sur le sexe de la victime.   
\- Le sexe en érection, confirma Kabuto.   
Tous les hommes de l’assemblée serrèrent les cuisses et grimacèrent imaginant sans mal la souffrance qu’un tel instrument pouvait provoquer. Tsunade retint un sourire moqueur à la réaction masculine, et reprit :   
\- Au vu des précédents victimes, on peut raisonnablement supposer que les prochaines que nous trouverons seront liées à Néji Hyuga et auront été tuées avant lui. 

Kakashi passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux gris et souffla :   
\- Il répéterai le même schéma, logique. Mais je ne comprend pas ce que nous faisons là. Sauf ton respect Tsunade, à part faire resurgir de vieux cauchemars, quel est le but exact de cette réunion ?   
Tous les anciens tournèrent la tête vers Tsunade, les autres baissant les yeux vers la table devenue soudainement si intéressante. 

Tsunade fit glisser la pochette contenant la photo au centre de la table, et répondit :   
\- Nous avons trouvé ceci sur le corps de Néji Hyuga.   
Yamato se saisit de la photo, la regarda, la retourna, pâlit et la tendit à Karin qui fit de même avant de la donner à Kakashi.   
\- Je vous ai fait venir pour vous prévenir de la menace explicite qui pèse sur vous. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de mettre vos proches à l’abri le plus vite possible et de penser à vous protéger vous-même. Nous ne savons pas encore si nous avons à faire à un fan qui imite son idole ou à un disciple qui voudrait venger son maître, mais il en a après nous, c’est évident, repris Tsunade d’un ton ferme. 

\- Si ce taré touche à un cheveux de mes enfants, gronda Karin menaçante, je lui ferai goûter de sa torture !   
\- Je suggère que nous restions ici, lâcha Yamato plus pragmatique. Bien évidemment nous devons mettre nos proches en sécurité, mais il n’est pas impossible qu’il s’attaque à l’un d’entre nous pour mieux attirer les autres dans un piège.   
\- Je suis d’accord avec Yamato, confirma Kakashi. Son but est probablement de nous détruire. Et puis Yamato, Karin et moi connaissons tous les détails de l’enquête précédente, nous pourrions vous être utiles. 

\- Je suis d’accord aussi, intervint Karin vindicative. Il reste cependant un léger problème... Où est Sasuke ?   
\- Je sais où il vit, répondit Tsunade, surprenant tout le monde. Et comme il ne répond à aucun de mes appels, ni à mes messages, il ne reste plus qu’une seule solution : Naruto, tu vas aller le chercher ! 

Naruto, qui n’avait rien dit jusqu’alors, se redressa d’un bond et protesta :   
\- Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi d’abord ? Tu pourrais envoyer n’importe qui d’autre !   
\- Non, rétorqua fermement Tsunade. Tu es son plus ancien ami, celui qui le connaît le mieux. Je me fous de savoir pourquoi tu n’as jamais cherché à reprendre contact avec lui, et ne me regarde pas comme ça je sais que tu ne l’as jamais fait, tu iras le chercher ! Shikamaru t’accompagnera. Et vous me le ramenez par la peau du cul s’il le faut ! Est-ce clair ? 

~oOo~

Les yeux fixés sur le macadam, Shikamaru conduisait la voiture banalisée empruntée au commissariat, soupirant d’avance devant les longues heures de route qu’il lui restait à faire. Un coup d’œil sur sa gauche lui confirma que Naruto ne serait pas d’une compagnie agréable, muré dans un silence inhabituel et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Malgré les protestations du blond, Tsunade n’avait pas fléchi et, le temps de faire leurs valises, ils étaient partis pour retrouver et ramener Sasuke. 

Il se souvenait encore de l’arrivée dans l’équipe, quelques mois après lui, du duo de choc que formaient Naruto et Sasuke. Ils étaient arrivés en s’engueulant vertement, se lançant tout un tas de nom d’oiseau tous plus charmants les uns que les autres. Et cela avait continué ainsi jusqu’au départ du brun. Ils étaient aussi différents qu’il est possible de l’être pour deux hommes : l’un avait la peau pâle, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, était taciturne, calme, discret, réfléchi, et brillait par son intelligence et son sens stratégique. L’autre était blond, le teint hâlé, les yeux bleus, bruyant, toujours en train de jacasser et de s’agiter, impulsif, et semblait totalement idiot au premier abord. 

Pourtant ils se complétaient parfaitement, se comprenaient sans un mot, et aussi dysfonctionnelle que pouvait paraître leur relation, ils fonctionnaient extrêmement bien ensemble. C’était bien pour cette raison que Tsunade avait cédé devant l’insistance de Naruto à faire équipe avec Sasuke. Sasuke, lui, n’avait rien dit, rien fait, mais quand Tsunade avait finalement cédé, il avait sourit avant de traiter son coéquipier de crétin. 

Le départ de Sasuke l’avait surpris, comme tout le monde, mais ce qui l’avait le plus choqué avait été l’attitude de Naruto. Naruto qui jurait ses grands Dieux que lui et Sasuke étaient inséparables n’avait rien dit, rien fait, laissant son coéquipier et meilleur ami partir sans même lui courir après. Il s’était jeté à corps perdu dans le travail, montrant enfin à tous sa remarquable intelligence que seul les membres de son équipes avaient repéré jusque là. 

Depuis la défection de Sasuke, Naruto ne vivait plus que pour son boulot. Il était monté rapidement en grade mais avait refusé de quitter Tsunade, arguant qu’il se foutait des échelons, qu’il voulait juste bien faire son boulot et que sans lui Tsunade serait perdue. La réaction de Naruto quand ils avaient retrouvé le corps du petit ami de Sakura Haruno montrait bien que malgré son silence sur le sujet, Sasuke gardait envers et malgré tout une place importante dans son esprit. 

Shikamaru secoua doucement la tête, s’empêchant de partir plus loin dans ses réflexions. Lui aussi avait senti son cœur s’arrêter quand il avait vu le corps de Sai, et il savait qu’Orochimaru avait ressenti la même chose. La ressemblance entre ce Sai et Sasuke était trop frappante pour qu’ils y restent indifférents. Sasuke avait été leur coéquipier, leur ami, et tous avaient souffert de son départ inexpliqué. 

En attendant que Naruto le rejoigne sur le parking, Shikamaru avait discuté avec Tsunade, sa supérieure lui donnant l’adresse et le numéro de téléphone du brun. Elle lui avait avoué avoir tenté à de nombreuses reprises de le contacter durant les trois années suivant sa démission, et que depuis le début de cette affaire elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne serait définitivement rassurée que quand ils seraient tous réunis, en sécurité, sous ses yeux... surtout Sasuke. 

Mais les retrouvailles ne s’annonçaient pas simples. Sasuke avait toujours été buté, et la réaction de Naruto quelques heures plus tôt quand Tsunade lui avait ordonné d’aller chercher son ancien coéquipier avait confirmé ses doutes : Naruto n’était pas totalement étranger au départ de Sasuke. Que c’était-il donc passé entre ces deux là pour qu’ils en arrivent là ? Et pourquoi c’était lui qui devait accompagner Naruto ? Dans quelle galère s’était-il encore fourré ? 

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Naruto ne prêta aucune attention aux paysages qui défilaient le long de leur passage. Une seule chose occupait son esprit : Sasuke. Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres quand il songea que tristement c’était toujours lui qui était au cœur de la très grande majorité de ses rêveries, et ce depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés au lycée. A l’époque ils n’avaient pas vraiment sympathisé, en fait ils se parlaient uniquement pour se chambrer, se guettant du coin de l’œil pour être meilleur que l’autre, en compétition constante.

A leur grande surprise, ils s’étaient retrouvés à la même école de police, et c’était là que leur rivalité s’était transformé en amitié. Ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, toujours un peu rivaux, mais inséparables. Au point qu’ils n’avaient pas envisagé une seule seconde de postuler dans des commissariat différents. Naruto avait bataillé ferme avec Tsunade pour qu’ils intègrent la même équipe, puis qu’ils soient coéquipiers. Bref, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. 

A quel moment cette amitié fusionnelle était devenue plus que ça ? Il n’en savait rien exactement, et ça n’avait aucune espèce d’importance. Ça s’était imposé comme une évidence et aucun d’eux n’avait lutté contre ça, devenant naturellement amants. Sasuke était son partenaire en tout : au travail, en privé, au lit... Et rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Jusqu’au Carnacier... 

Naruto avait vu Sasuke se renfermer sur lui-même comme une huître. Les cauchemars du brun semblaient bien pires que les siens ou que ceux des autres membres de l’équipe. Pourtant il avait toujours refusé d’en parler, tout comme il avait froidement rembarré le psychologue qui les avait tous rencontré à la fin de l’enquête. Naruto avait eu le sentiment effrayant que celui qu’il aimait plus que tout s’éloignait petit à petit de lui et, malgré tous ses efforts, il n’arrivait pas à le retenir. 

Cela avait duré un an, puis Naruto avait craqué. Un soir, après un énième échec à faire avouer à Sasuke ce qui le tourmentait à ce point, il lui avait hurlé dessus. Il n’était pas inhabituel qu’ils se disputent, loin de là, c’était même leur lot quotidien, leur mode de communication privilégié. Là où d’autres couples se donnait du Chéri et du Pupuce, eux se surnommaient tendrement Crétin et Enfoiré. 

Mais ce soir-là, la dispute n’avait pas été comme d’habitude. Sasuke n’avait strictement rien dit, encaissant sans broncher les milles et un reproches, plus ou moins justifiés, que lui balança Naruto. Et plus que tout, ce silence avait blessé Naruto qui était finalement parti de chez eux en claquant la porte. Il s’était arrêté dans le premier bar venu et avait commencé à boire pour oublier l’étau qui comprimait son cœur. Il allait perdre de Sasuke, il le sentait... Mais il n’était pas sûr de savoir comment vivre sans lui. 

Il était là au bar quand une main douce s’était posé sur son bras, attirant son attention sur Sakura Haruno. La demoiselle l’avait reconnu et voulait le remercier de l’avoir sauvée des griffes du psychopathe qui l’avait kidnappée. La conversation s’était éternisée, les verres s’étaient succédés et quand le bar ferma ses portes, ils regagnèrent le parking en titubant sérieusement. 

Naruto avait raccompagné la jeune femme jusqu’à sa voiture, lui proposant de la déposer chez elle vu qu’elle n’était pas vraiment en état de conduire, pas que lui le soit beaucoup plus. Il avait été surpris quand la bouche chaude et humide de Sakura avait pris d’assaut la sienne, et il lui avait fallut quelques minutes pour la repousser. Ce fut d’ailleurs la certitude que s’il la laissait faire Sasuke le quitterait définitivement qui le fit réagir. 

Il s’excusa auprès d’elle, lui expliquant qu’il était déjà avec quelqu’un et qu’il l’aimait bien trop pour lui être infidèle. Il ne précisa pas que de toute façon personne ne tenait la comparaison face à son homme, ni que l’objet de ses tendres sentiments était justement un homme, sa vie privée ne regardant personne d’autre que lui après tout. La jeune femme s’excusa pour son geste, et refusa sa proposition de la raccompagner le laissant seul sur le parking. 

En démarrant sa propre voiture, Naruto avait eu soudain conscience d’à quel point il voulait arranger les choses avec Sasuke. Il devait le faire ! Absolument ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre Sasuke ! Décidé il était rentré, prêt à s’excuser pour les horreurs qu’il avait dites, et le besoin impérieux de prendre dans ses bras son homme pour ne plus jamais le lâcher chevillé au corps. 

Mais ses espoirs fondirent comme neige au soleil quand il arriva devant la porte de l’appartement. Là, posées sur le palier, l’attendaient ses valises, et sur l’une d’elle une photo. Choqué, Naruto avait regardé l’image figée de lui les mains lâchement posées sur les hanches de Sakura, les bras de la jeune femme autour du cou, et leurs bouches soudées. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux, alors qu’il prenait conscience que Sasuke l’avait cherché... et malheureusement trouvé au plus mauvais moment. 

Désespéré il avait tambouriné comme un dingue à la porte, s’acharnant sur la sonnette, réveillant tout l’immeuble en hurlant à Sasuke de lui ouvrir la porte, que ce n’était pas ce qu’il croyait, qu’il l’aimait, qu’il n’aimait que lui et qu’il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre, pitié qu’il le laisse entrer et s’expliquer. Mais la porte était resté close, et lui le cœur en miette et le visage baigné de larmes n’avait eu d’autres choix que de prendre ses valises et partir. 

Quand il était arrivé au commissariat quelques heures plus tard, le visage défait suite à sa nuit blanche dans un petit hôtel bas de gamme, il avait appris la nouvelle : Sasuke avait démissionné. La culpabilité et la colère l’avait efficacement empêché de faire quoique se soit pour retenir Sasuke. Il se sentait à la fois coupable de ne pas avoir repoussé Sakura plus tôt, et furieux contre son amant qui était trop fier, trop buté, trop renfermé et n’avait même pas pris la peine de le laisser s’expliquer avant de l’abandonner comme un chien sur le bord de la route. 

Hélas, songea Naruto alors que la voiture entrait dans le petit village de haute montagne où vivait Sasuke, dix ans plus tard, ses sentiments n’avaient pas changé. Il l’aimait toujours autant. Aucune de ses quelques conquêtes de ces dernières années n’avaient pu lui apporter plus qu’un bref soulagement physique. Son cœur ne semblait vouloir battre que pour Sasuke et personne d’autre. 

Il lui en voulait toujours autant pour ne pas lui avoir laissé la moindre chance de s’expliquer, et il culpabilisait toujours autant d’avoir songé un très bref instant à laisser Sakura prendre le contrôle de la situation. La voiture se gara devant un bâtiment en pierre brute, et Naruto sortit du véhicule, levant les yeux vers l’enseigne annonçant qu’il s’agissait de la bibliothèque municipale. Son cœur battit à tout rompre alors que son esprit lui répétait sans cesse : “Je vais revoir Sasuke”. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 4 : Aveux.


	4. Aveux.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto et Shikamaru sont partis chercher Sasuke. Celui-ci sera-t-il enclin à les suivre ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : On reste dans la même ambiance...

Étendu de tout son long sur son lit Naruto repensa à leur rencontre avec Sasuke quelques heures auparavant. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir si cela s’était mieux passé qu’il ne l’espérait, ou au contraire si cela avait été pire que ce qu’il avait imaginé. Ils l’avaient tout de suite vu, après être entrés dans le bâtiment, assis derrière un comptoir, un écran d’ordinateur devant lui, une pile de bouquin à sa droite et une paire de lunettes à la monture noire sur le nez. 

Sasuke avait à peine tourné les yeux pour les saluer avant de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche. Puis il s’était figé, avait lentement tourné la tête vers eux, et avant même que l’un d’eux ait ouvert la bouche il avait craché d’un ton polaire :   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, Shikamaru ?   
Naruto était resté légèrement en retrait, le cœur serré d’être aussi volontairement ignoré, pendant que Shikamaru s’avançait vers le comptoir, s’appuyant nonchalamment dessus. 

\- Bonjour Sasuke. Ça fait longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas vu. Je vais bien et toi ? avait lancé calmement son collègue.   
Le regard de Sasuke s’était durci et il avait répondu, glacial :   
\- Fais pas l’innocent, et dis moi ce que tu fous ici ? C’est Tsunade qui t’envoie ?   
\- Donc tu as eu ses messages, avait conclu Shikamaru. Pourquoi ne pas y avoir répondu ? 

Sasuke avait détourné la tête, saisissant un livre posé près de lui et pianotant sur son clavier, les yeux rivés sur l’écran devant lui.   
\- Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas, expliqua-t-il finalement.  
Shikamaru avait lourdement soupiré avant de reprendre :   
\- Crois-moi je suis le premier que ça fait chier d’être là, mais certaines choses sont arrivées, et Tsunade a fait revenir toute l’équipe. Et, que ça te plaise ou non, tu faisais partie de cette équipe... 

Le haussement d’épaule de Sasuke n’avait pas découragé Shikamaru qui avait insisté :   
\- Laisse-nous au moins t’expliquer ce qu’il se passe...   
\- Ce n’est plus mon problème. Et si pour une raison que j’ignore je serai impliqué dans une enquête de police, ce village n’est pas dans votre district. Tu diras à Tsunade que si elle a des questions à me poser, les policiers du coin sont suffisamment qualifiés pour le faire à sa place. 

Shikamaru s’était redressé puis avait rétorqué :   
\- Je suis désolé Sasuke, crois-le bien, mais entre endurer ton caractère de merde et la colère de Tsunade je choisis ton caractère de merde. Et Tsunade nous a interdit de revenir sans toi, donc on reste là, et on viendra te voir tous les jours jusqu’à ce que tu acceptes de revenir avec nous.   
\- Amuse-toi bien alors, avait répliqué Sasuke. Il y a de belles balades à faire dans le coin. 

Un soupir échappa à Naruto. Durant tout l’entretien, Sasuke l’avait royalement ignoré, et lui-même n’avait rien fait pour l’obliger à considérer sa présence, incapable de faire autre chose que d’empêcher son cœur de sauter hors de sa poitrine pour aller s’échouer aux pieds de son ex-amant. Il l’avait dévoré des yeux, constatant sans surprise que cet enfoiré était toujours aussi beau, et que ses sentiments pour lui n’avaient nullement disparu. Mais bordel, ça devrait être interdit d’être aussi sexy avec des lunettes ! Depuis quand portait-il des lunettes d’ailleurs ? Ce ne fut que quand Shikamaru lui empoigna le bras pour sortir de la bibliothèque qu’il prêta attention à autre chose que Sasuke. 

\- Ça va ?   
La question le sortit de ses pensées, qui prenaient un tour dangereux (se mettre à fantasmer sur son ex-amant était définitivement dangereux), attirant son attention sur Shikamaru assis sur le lit voisin du sien. Ils étaient actuellement dans le seul hôtel du village, et partageaient une chambre double, simple mais confortable. 

\- Ouais, je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il nous accueille à bras ouvert, répondit Naruto en se redressant pour s’asseoir. Ni à ce qu’il nous écoute dès la première fois. Il aurait sacrément changé sinon...   
Shikamaru sourit, et les deux inspecteurs échangèrent un regard complice. Sasuke était buté, c’était connu comme le loup blanc. Ils savaient avant de partir que le ramener ne serait pas la chose la plus simple au monde. 

\- Ceci dit, quelle idée de venir s’enterrer dans un bled aussi paumé, soupira Shikamaru. Y’a rien ici.   
\- Allons Shika, il y a des trucs ! protesta faussement Naruto, son ton allégeant l’atmosphère. Une bibliothèque, un hôtel-restaurant... et de belles balades ! Comment tu peux ne pas comprendre pourquoi notre asocial de service est venu vivre ici ? Dans un bled perdu en pleine montagne, comptant au bas mot trois cents habitants, vaches, moutons, et poules incluses ! 

Shikamaru éclata de rire, et se leva en proposant de tester justement le restaurant de l’hôtel. La nuit commençait à tomber et il avait faim.   
\- Et puis une bonne nuit de sommeil ne sera pas de trop pour affronter mister freeze demain, ajouta-t-il faisant pouffer Naruto qui renchérit :   
\- On pourrait le kidnapper, l’attacher sur la place du village en plein soleil et voir s’il fond.   
\- Je propose qu’on appelle ça le plan B. 

Ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les deux collègues dînèrent, agréablement surpris par la qualité de la nourriture et les talents du cuisinier. Puis, ils regagnèrent leur chambre, toujours en plaisantant, se couchèrent et s’endormirent presque aussitôt, épuisés par les longues heures de routes effectuées dans la journée. Demain serait un autre jour. Demain, ils retourneraient voir Sasuke et tenteraient de lui faire entendre raison. 

~oOo~

L’homme sourit machiavéliquement, tranquillement assis au volant de sa voiture. Cette bande de crétins... Et ils espéraient lui mettre la main dessus ? Sérieusement ? Ils n’étaient pas près de l'attraper. Il les aurait détruit, un à un bien avant ça... Oh oui, il allait les détruire... Tous... Comme il avait détruit les autres avant eux... Et il allait commencer par lui. Cet enfant de pute ne méritait que sa haine. Après tout, c’était entièrement sa faute s’il en était arrivé là. 

~oOo~ 

On était au beau milieu de la nuit... Alors pourquoi diable quelqu’un tambourinait-il avec insistance à la porte ? Naruto grogna en ouvrant péniblement un œil, et pria pour que l’importun s’en aille et le laisse se rendormir. Mais celui-ci ne sembla pas l’entendre de cette oreille et frappa à nouveau.   
\- Bordel Naru, va ouvrir, tu es le plus près de la porte, marmonna Shikamaru le nez enfouit dans son oreiller. 

Avec un soupir à fendre l’âme, Naruto s’extirpa difficilement du lit et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.   
\- Oui ? demanda-t-il d’une voix ensommeillée à l’homme qu’il reconnut comme étant le gérant de l’hôtel.   
\- Je suis désolé de vous réveiller Monsieur, mais j’ai trouvé ceci sur le comptoir, dit l’homme en tendant une enveloppe blanche à l’inspecteur. Il est marqué dessus que c’est pour vous, et que c’est urgent. 

Naruto prit l’enveloppe, constatant qu’effectivement il y avait son nom dessus ainsi que le mot Urgent écrit en lettres majuscules. Il remercia du bout des lèvres le gérant et referma la porte, regagnant son lit où il s’assit lourdement. Dubitatif il observa le carré de papier blanc sous toutes les coutures. Il ne reconnaissait pas l’écriture, et il n’y avait pas d’adresse. L’enveloppe avait dû être déposée directement ici... à son intention. Mais à part Sasuke, il ne connaissait personne dans le coin. Et ce n’était définitivement pas les pattes de mouches de Sasuke... 

Intrigué, il ouvrit l’enveloppe, en sortant une simple photo. Rien d’autre. Il vérifia qu’il n’y avait pas d’autres papiers ou quoique se soit, mais ne trouva rien. De plus en plus intrigué, il regarda la photo, pâlissant légèrement à sa vue, la retourna... et se leva d’un bond soudainement beaucoup mieux réveillé. Sans un mot il attrapa son jean qu’il enfila à la va vite, se chaussa tout aussi rapidement, attrapa un tee-shirt, son flingue et quitta la chambre en courant, sourds aux appels ensommeillés de son coéquipier. 

Shikamaru vit Naruto partir comme une flèche et sans un mot. Les sourcils froncés par l’incompréhension et l'inquiétude, il s’habilla prestement, pris les clés de la voiture et s’apprêta à suivre son collègue quand un carré coloré attira son attention. Curieux, il ramassa la photo que son ami avait fait tomber et la regarda à son tour. Il ne pu retenir une grimace en voyant la femme brune, entièrement nue, debout dans une vierge de fer, sa peau pâle salie par des hématomes de tailles variées et par le sang qui coulait des plaies provoquées par l’engin de torture. 

Il sortit son portable de sa poche, et envoya un message à Tsunade pour la prévenir. Visiblement, le tueur n’était pas loin. Il retourna la photo et sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Naruto était parti comme s’il avait le diable aux trousses... et surtout il savait parfaitement dans quelle direction il était parti. C’était lui-même qui lui avait indiqué le chemin en venant à l’hôtel, ayant regardé sur une carte routière, le GPS ne connaissant pas cette “rue”. 

Shikamaru glissa la photo dans sa poche, et descendit rapidement à la réception. Quelqu’un avait déposé cette photo sur le comptoir, peut-être que le gérant l’avait vu.   
\- Excusez-moi, demanda-t-il en voyant l’homme en question. Vous avez dit que vous aviez trouvé cette enveloppe sur le comptoir. Auriez-vous vu qui l’y a mise ?   
\- Désolé Monsieur, mais non, répondit le gérant. J’étais en train de me faire un café dans la cuisine. Quand je suis revenu, l’enveloppe était là. 

Le policier grinça des dents, mais ne perdit pas espoir :   
\- Et vous avez des caméras de surveillance ?   
\- Normalement oui, mais elles sont HS depuis le dernier orage il y a dix jours. Normalement, elles devraient de nouveau être opérationnelles dans trois jours. Il y a un problème Monsieur ?   
Se retenant d’hurler que oui il y avait un putain de problème et un foutu psychopathe qui courrait toujours, Shikamaru nia, remercia l’hôtelier et sortit du bâtiment. 

Comme il s’y attendait, Naruto n’était plus vue. Râlant contre ce crétin impulsif, l’inspecteur monta dans sa voiture et pris le chemin qui, le mènerait au domicile de Sasuke. Il serra les dents et appuya sur l’accélérateur en repensant à cette foutue photo. Cette femme... Il ne savait pas qui elle était, mais son nom, inscrit à l’arrière de la photo, ne laissait aucun doute sur son lien de parenté avec Sasuke : Mikoto Uchiwa. 

Naruto courut à perdre haleine, éclairant la route avec la fonction lampe torche de son portable, cette partie du village n’étant pas éclairée la nuit. En tee-shirt, son jean enfilé à la va vite, son pistolet coincé dans la ceinture de son pantalon, et ses basket aux lacets non fait, il courait l’image de la femme dans la vierge de fer le hantant. Mikoto Uchiwa... Il ne la connaissait que de nom, et n’avait vu qu’une seule photo d’elle. Sur la photo qu’il avait vu chez Sasuke, à l’époque où ils étaient amis, elle souriait joyeusement, un bébé brun dans les bras. 

Sa mère... Mikoto Uchiwa était la mère de Sasuke ! Et elle était morte quand son fils n’avait que six ans. Elle était morte... dans un accident de voiture. C’était ce que Sasuke lui avait dit. Mais cette photo... cette photo racontait tout autre chose... Sasuke savait-il ? Et s’il savait... Pourquoi n’avait-il rien dit ? La photo n’était pas datée, mais si Mikoto était bel et bien morte quand Sasuke avait six ans, alors elle avait été assassiné il y a trente ans. Mais par qui ? 

Le premier Carnacier ? Le second ? Quelqu’un d’autre ? Le Carnacier d’il y a dix ans était-il lié au tueur qu’ils pourchassaient actuellement ? Sasuke était-il complice de ces psychopathes ? Naruto secoua violemment la tête à cette question. Non, c’était impossible. Il connaissait Sasuke, par cœur... Alors certes ce n’était pas le mec le plus chaleureux du monde, ni le plus social, mais il n’était pas un criminel. Dans cette histoire, il n’avait que deux certitudes : Sasuke n’était pas complice de cette barbarie, et il était clairement la prochaine cible du tueur. Son instinct le lui hurlait. Et il avait depuis longtemps à lui faire confiance... Surtout quand il était question de Sasuke. 

Naruto dérapa sur la chaussée en tournant pour emprunter le petit chemin que Shikamaru lui avait désigné comme étant celui qui menait à la maison de leur ancien collègue. Au même moment, des phares trouèrent la nuit et une voiture s’arrêta près de lui.   
\- Monte ! On ira plus vite en voiture !   
Sans poser de question, Naruto pris place sur le siège passager et lança :   
\- J’ai croisé personne jusque là ! Il est peut-être déjà là-bas ! Alors magne toi ! 

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, le pied déjà appuyé sur l’accélérateur, et les yeux rivés sur la route. C’était une petite route bordée d’arbres des deux côtés et trop étroite pour que deux voitures s’y croisent de front. Le nez collé sur la carte que le brun lui avait fourré entre les mains, Naruto indiqua qu’il fallait tourner à gauche, et Shikamaru tourna le volant à la dernière seconde, ayant presque raté le chemin de terre qu’ils devaient emprunter. 

\- Putain, il pouvait pas choisir encore plus paumé ? râla le conducteur en cahotant sur le chemin inégal.   
\- Une maison perdue en pleine montagne ? Ricana Naruto. Je ne serai même pas surpris s’il y avait des ours pour empêcher quiconque d’approcher...   
\- Ou un champ de mine, renchérit Shikamaru. 

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur une allée gravillonnée menant à une petit maison. Le temps de couper le moteur, Naruto était sorti de la voiture, et courait vers la terrasse menant à l’entrée, vite suivi de Shikamaru. Ils posaient le pied sur la première marche quand la lumière extérieure s’alluma, dévoilant, juste face à eux, une silhouette sombre et armée les tenant, sans le moindre doute, en joue.

Prudemment, les deux inspecteurs levèrent les bras en l’air. Ils n’étaient pas policiers pour rien, ils avaient parfaitement reconnu une arme à feu entre les mains de celui qui les surplombait, debout sur la terrasse. La crainte d’arriver trop tard fit battre leurs cœurs trop fortement pour leurs biens et couvrit leurs dos de sueurs froides. Un lourd soupir résonna dans le silence et la silhouette baissa son arme.   
\- Bordel, mais qu’est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ? 

Un soulagement sans nom étreignit le cœur de Naruto quand il reconnut la voix de Sasuke, Shikamaru soupirant près de lui, soulagé lui aussi. Sasuke se déplaça légèrement, se mettant dans la lumière extérieur, devenant ainsi parfaitement identifiable pour les deux inspecteurs. Ce fut Shikamaru qui répondit, alors qu’il baissait les bras, imité par son collègue.   
\- On doit te parler... C’est urgent Sasuke ! 

\- J’imagine que si vous êtes venus jusqu’ici à deux heures du matin sans même vous saper correctement ça doit l’être effectivement. Entrez, on pourra discuter à l’intérieur.   
Puis sans rien ajouter, il rentra chez lui, laissant la porte ouverte pour ses deux anciens collègues, qui le suivirent. Naruto ferma soigneusement le battant derrière lui, jetant un dernier coup d’œil au paysage nocturne. Des arbres tordus étendaient leurs ombres inquiétantes vers le ciel, le vent agitant légèrement leurs branches. Ce n’était pas rassurant mais il ne vit rien de suspect. 

Il referma la porte derrière lui et ne pu retenir un sourire en voyant l’intérieur de la maison. C’était simple mais chaleureux et confortable. La porte d’entrée donnait directement sur la pièce principale, un pan de mur de chaque côté du vestibule en lui même. En face se trouvait une imposante cheminée où brillait un beau feu. Le pan de mur à droite masquait à peine la bibliothèque et le salon. Un grand canapé beige et un fauteuil gris faisaient face à la cheminée et à la télévision installée dans l’angle droit. Un grand tapis aux couleurs chaudes couvrait le parquet miel dans cette partie de la pièce. 

Le pan de mur à gauche de l’entrée, délimitait la cuisine ouverte sur le séjour, une table ronde et des chaises agrémentant la partie salle à manger de la pièce. Du bar, où il rejoignit Shikamaru, Naruto vit une belle cuisine entièrement équipée, et parfaitement fonctionnelle. Tout était dans des tons chauds : chocolats pour les surfaces de la cuisine, miel pour le parquet, de la pierre brute pour les murs extérieurs, et de la peinture ocre pour les murs intérieurs. L’ensemble donnait une impression douillette et rassurante. 

\- Joli fusil, commenta Shikamaru en désignant l’arme posée sur la table du séjour. Tu as un permis de port d’armes au moins ?   
\- Oui, répondit Sasuke en sortant des tasses d’un placard. Je m’en sers pour chasser les renards.   
\- Tu chasses les renards avec un fusil à pompe ? ironisa Shikamaru. 

Sasuke haussa les épaules, signe qu’il n’avait nullement l’intention de se justifier d’avantage. Puis il posa une cafetière fumante sur le bar, trois tasses, trois petites cuillères et du sucre.   
\- Un café ? proposa-t-il.   
\- Avec plaisir, grogna Naruto. La nuit a été courte.   
Il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret de bar, imité par les deux autres. Maintenant qu’il était rassuré de voir Sasuke sain et sauf, la fatigue le rattrapait à grand pas. 

\- J’imagine, vu vos tenues, répliqua Sasuke non sans un léger sourire narquois.   
\- Tu peux parler, rétorqua Naruto en désignant le short et le débardeur que portaient leur hôte, s’empêchant de s’attarder sur la peau pâle ainsi dévoilée.   
\- Hm... Et donc, pourquoi vous êtes là au juste ? Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? éluda Sasuke, ses yeux noirs se posant à peine sur Naruto pour se concentrer sur son second invité surprise.   
Avant même que Naruto ne puisse répondre, Shikamaru lâcha :   
\- Le Carnacier est de retour. 

Sasuke se figea, sa tasse à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Lentement il la reposa et, après quelques secondes de silence, lâcha d’un ton pas aussi ferme qu’il l’aurait voulu :   
\- Impossible... Il est mort il y a dix ans...   
\- Lui oui, mais il y a un cinglé qui a pris sa relève... Souffla Shikamaru désabusé.   
\- Et merde, grogna Sasuke. 

Avec un soupir las, Shikamaru expliqua les derniers événements survenu dernièrement. Puis il parla de la photo trouvée sur le cadavre de Néji.   
\- C’est pour ça que Tsunade veut que tu reviennes, intervint Naruto, silencieux jusqu’à présent. Elle pense, à juste titre, qu’on sera tous plus en sécurité en restant ensemble. Tout le monde est là... Il ne manque que toi. 

\- Ok, soupira Sasuke. Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes venu jusque dans ce bled paumé. Mais cela n’explique pas pourquoi vous avez débarqué chez moi à deux heures du mat.   
Naruto et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard entendu, puis Shikamaru sortit la photo de sa poche et la tendit au concerné.   
\- Quelqu’un a déposé ça pour Naruto à l’hôtel tout à l’heure. On est venu dès qu’on a vu le nom à l’arrière. 

Sasuke prit la photo, la regarda et blêmit. D’un bond il se leva et recula du bar où il avait précipitamment reposé la photo.   
\- Merde, dit-il les dents serrées en passant une main nerveuse dans ses mèches noires. Merde... merde... Bordel de merde...   
Il se mit à faire les cents dans sa cuisine, et Naruto se retint de le prendre dans ses bras quand il vit ses mains trembler et des larmes briller dans ses yeux noirs. La peur et le désespoir de son ancien collègue était plus que flagrant pour lui. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se calma finalement, et Shikamaru reprit, d’un ton calme qui masquait parfaitement sa frustration :  
\- Ce type a pris toutes les précautions pour qu’on ne sache pas qui a déposé la photo. Elle a été déposé sur le comptoir pendant que le gérant se faisait un café. Et les caméras de surveillance de l’hôtel sont HS depuis dix jours...   
\- Comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Naruto surpris. 

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua d’un ton emplis de reproches :   
\- J’ai demandé au gérant qui était de garde cette nuit. Si tu m’avais parlé avant de te précipiter dehors comme un fou furieux, ou si tu avais pris deux secondes pour réfléchir avant de foncer tête baissée, tu l’aurais appris aussi.   
Vexé, Naruto fit la moue mais préféra fixer intensément Sasuke plutôt que répondre. 

\- Quoi ? demanda Sasuke agacé d’être fixé ainsi.   
\- Pourquoi tu n’en as jamais parlé ? Que tu ne veuilles pas en parler je peux comprendre, mais pendant l’enquête, il y a dix ans, tu aurais du nous le dire.   
\- Ce n’est pas le même... tueur... répondit Sasuke.   
\- Tu n’en sais rien, s’énerva Naruto en tapant sur le bar. Tu aurais dû nous en parler ! Tu aurais dû m’en parler ! 

Mais Sasuke lui répondit sur le même ton, l’affrontant comme il l’avait toujours fait, faisant sans le savoir sourire Shikamaru qui avait trop souvent assisté à leurs disputes par le passé.   
\- Si je sais ! Celui qui a tué ma mère, c’était mon père ! Et il est mort ! Itachi l’a tué ! Et bordel, je n’avais pas la moindre idée que ça c’était passé comme ça ! cria Sasuke en pointant du doigt la photo posée sur le bar. Itachi et Kisame m’ont toujours dit qu’il l’avait tué de plusieurs coups de couteaux ! 

Un long silence suivit l’aveux de Sasuke. Shikamaru grogna intérieurement en songeant que si son ancien collègue avait su la vérité plus tôt cela aurait pu les aider dix ans auparavant. Ce fut finalement Naruto qui brisa le silence, sa voix trahissant sa surprise :   
\- Itachi ? C’est qui ?   
\- Mon frère aîné, soupira Sasuke calmé, son regard sombre se détournant de son ancien amant. 

\- Bordel, marmonna Naruto avec amertume. Je ne savais même pas que tu avais un frère.   
\- Il est mort quand j’avais huit ans, avoua Sasuke. Je ne voyais pas l’intérêt de parler de ce que je n’avais plus.   
Naruto ne dit rien, mais se renfrogna sombrement.   
\- Il est mort comment ? intervint Shikamaru, ses sourcils froncés témoignant de ses soupçons. 

Comprenant où voulait en venir son collègue, Sasuke répondit d’une voix vide de tout sentiment :   
\- Il est bel et bien mort, j’ai vu son corps. Il n’y a aucun doute possible sur le sujet. Pareil pour mon père. C’est Itachi qui a découvert le corps de notre mère... Il n’a pas supporté... Il a plongé dans la drogue, et il est mort d’une overdose. Crois-moi, si j’avais cru à l’époque que cela aurait pu avoir la moindre utilité, j’en aurai parlé. Mais ils sont morts... Tous les deux... Et le Carnacier n’avait absolument rien à voir avec ma famille... 

\- Je comprends, confirma Shikamaru. Mais celui-là en a après toi, alors demain tu fais ta valise et tu rentres avec nous. Vu les événements de la nuit, il n’est pas prudent que tu restes seul, on va rester là.   
\- J’ai une chambre d’amis à l’étage, je dois juste faire le lit.   
\- Laisse tomber, ton canapé a l’air très confortable, ça sera amplement suffisant. 

Sasuke alla chercher deux couvertures et deux oreillers qu’il tendit à ses collègues. Shikamaru ne perdit pas une seconde et s’installa sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans la couverture. Il ferma les yeux et régula sa respiration, laissant les deux autres croire qu’il dormait. Il savait que Naruto et Sasuke avaient encore sûrement des choses à se dire, des choses qui ne regardaient qu’eux. Et s’ils pouvaient régler ça avant de rentrer ce serait, selon lui, une très bonne chose. Aussi comptait-il leur laisser un minimum d’intimité. 

~oOo~ 

Suigetsu somnolait sur son bureau quand la sonnerie stridente du téléphone le fit violemment sursauter. Plus par réflexe qu’autre chose il décrocha le combiné et grogna un “Allo” à peine poli. La conversation ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes et Suigetsu se précipita vers le bureau de sa chef. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d’ouvrir la porte et d’annoncer :   
\- On a un nouveau corps ! 

Tsunade battit le rappel de son équipe qui décolla en direction du lac quelques minutes plus tard. Kakashi avait regardé toute l’agitation sans rien dire, et quand Tsunade se laissa tomber sur son siège il demanda :   
\- Qui ?   
\- Hinata Hyuga. Un homme l’a retrouvée sur un îlot au milieu d’un lac. Et Naruto et Shikamaru ne sont pas là... 

\- Non, mais Yamato, Karin et moi oui. Je suis un peu rouillé, mais pas encore totalement infirme.   
\- Tu n’es même plus policier, protesta Tsunade.   
\- Et cela posera problème si tes supérieurs l’apprennent... Mais ils n’ont aucune raison de l’apprendre. Et ne compte pas sur nous pour vous regarder vous démener sans rien faire. Que tu refuses de nous envoyer sur le terrain, je comprends, mais on peut être utile ici, insista l’ancien policier. 

Tsunade fut tenté d’argumenter, mais Yamato et Karin entrèrent à ce moment là, confirmant les dires de Kakashi. Elle soupira et grommela contre ses subordonnées un peu trop dissipés et pas assez obéissants, mais céda.   
\- De toute façon Tsunade, nous ne sommes plus vos subordonnés, fit remarquer Yamato. Nous n’avons plus d’ordre à recevoir de vous...   
\- En bref, on fait comme on veut, conclu Karin avec un grand sourire. 

~oOo~

Assis au bar de la cuisine de Sasuke, Naruto tournait mollement sa cuillère dans son café, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de son ancien collègue. Il le détailla minutieusement, notant les quelques différences apparues durant les dix dernières années. Des rides discrètes commençaient à marquer le coin des yeux noirs comme des puits sans fond. Les joues étaient un peu plus creuses, sûrement dû à une perte de poids, ce qui ne l’étonnait nullement, Sasuke étant du genre à oublier de manger si personne ne le lui rappelait. 

Mais c’était les seules différences. Le teint pâle était toujours le même, les cheveux toujours aussi noirs et toujours coupés de la même façon : deux longues mèches encadrant le visage, et courts à l’arrière. Ils rebiquaient toujours de cette façon bien particulière qui amusait tant Naruto, lui évoquant fortement un cul de canard. Les lèvres étaient toujours aussi fines, aussi tentantes... 

Il cligna rapidement des yeux, chassant les pensées et souvenirs qui revenaient en force. Non, ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ça, vraiment pas. Naruto se racla la gorge, attirant ainsi l’attention du brun qui semblait ailleurs.   
\- Pourquoi tu ne m’en as jamais parlé ? J’ai bien compris ce que tu as dit tout à l’heure, mais j’étais plus que ton collègue non ? On vivait ensemble ! Et... Merde... Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu faisais des cauchemars aussi épouvantables. 

Sasuke le fixa sans rien dire un long moment, et souffla :   
\- Et ça aurait changé quoi que tu le saches ?   
\- Rien peut-être... Mais au moins, j’aurai pu tenter de faire quelque chose pour t’aider. Au lieu de ça... j’avais le sentiment d’être inutile...   
\- Tu ne l’étais pas. 

L’aveu murmuré serra le coeur de Naruto. Sans bien savoir ce qu’il faisait, et n’écoutant que son cœur, il tendit la main et se saisit de celle de Sasuke. Plongeant son regard bleu comme un ciel d’été dans celui si sombre du brun, il souffla :   
\- Ce soir-là... Je n’aurai jamais du partir comme ça... Et ce que tu as vu... Il n’y a rien eu de plus. Absolument rien... Crois-moi... 

\- C’était il y a longtemps, répondit Sasuke d’une voix froide, et en déviant les yeux. J’ai oublié tout ça...   
Il tenta de retirer sa main, mais Naruto la serra plus fort, l’obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux, à soutenir son regard.   
\- Pas moi...   
Un simple haussement de sourcil signifia toute l’incrédulité de Sasuke. Mais Naruto avait bien l’intention de dire enfin ce qu’il n’avait pas pu dire il y a dix ans. 

\- Je n’ai jamais cessé de m’en vouloir. Je n’ai jamais cessé de me dire que je n’aurai pas dû sortir ce soir-là. Que j’aurai dû la repousser plus vite quand elle m’a sauté au cou. Parce que c’est ce qu’il s’est passé, Sas’ke. Elle était perdue, elle avait besoin de réconfort. Le hasard a fait que j’étais là. Elle a pris ma compassion pour autre chose et s’est jetée sur moi. Et je ne l’ai pas repoussé... pas immédiatement en tout cas... pas assez vite. J’étais en colère... En colère, frustré et un peu ivre... Je suis désolé. Jamais je n’aurai jamais dû te laisser seul. Jamais je n’aurai dû te laisser partir. 

Sasuke lutta contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il avait mis tant de temps à oublier ce qu’il pensait être une trahison... Tant de temps à oublier ses sentiments pour ce crétin blond... Et il suffisait qu’il resurgisse dans sa vie pour que tout revienne... Et là maintenant, assez tristement, il n’avait qu’une envie, celle de se jeter dans les bras de son ancien amant et de s’excuser pour tout ce qu’il voulait... 

Cachant sa gêne en buvant une gorgée de café, il murmura :   
\- Désolé pour Sakura...   
\- Elle n’était rien de plus qu’une amie pour moi. J’ai toujours gardé un œil sur elle et Néji depuis qu’on les a sorti de cette cave, tu le sais. Mais je n’avais rien de plus à lui offrir que mon amitié. Sas’ke... Personne n’a jamais pu prendre ta place... Jamais... Avoua Naruto d’une voix tendrement triste. 

\- Crétin, souffla ledit Sas’ke. Tu devrais aller dormir, la fatigue te fait dire des trucs bizarres.   
Le doux sourire de Naruto le fit grogner intérieurement. Sa dérobade était flagrante. Il était évident que le blond n’était pas dupe... Il avait toujours su le comprendre mieux que personne, souvent même mieux que lui-même ne se comprenait. Et le pire, c’était que Naruto en avait parfaitement conscience. 

~oOo~

Shikamaru ferma le coffre de la voiture, pendant que Sasuke fermait sa maison à clé.   
\- C’est bon ? s’enquit-il.   
\- Hm... Allons-y... répondit Sasuke en le rejoignant.   
Le téléphone de Naruto sonna à ce moment là, et Naruto décrocha.   
\- Tsunade ?... Oui, on allait partir justement... Oui, oui, Sasuke est avec nous... Ah, le texto de Shika ? Ouais, on t’expliquera... Quoi ?!... Qui ? ... Où ?... Ok. On sera là dès ce soir... oui, promis ! A ce soir. 

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers les deux autres, Shikamaru assis au volant à côté de lui, et Sasuke à l’arrière.   
\- Ils ont retrouvé un nouveau corps cette nuit. Hinata Hyuga, la cousine de Néji. D’après les premières constatations d’Oro, sa mort est antérieure à celle de Néji, elle a été droguée avec le Micmac, et violée, les informa-t-il. 

\- Quoi d’autre ? demanda Shikamaru tendu, en démarrant la voiture.   
Naruto grimaça et répondit :   
\- L’éclateur de tête et le broyeur de genoux.   
\- Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi ça ressemble, soupira Sasuke.   
\- Au moins, on a pas besoin de Kabuto pour nous dire à quoi ça sert... marmonna Shikamaru, en prenant le chemin menant vers la route. 

\- Crois-tu qu’il serait possible d’interroger le Kisame dont tu as parlé hier soir ? reprit-il en jetant un œil à son passager arrière à travers le rétroviseur.   
\- Hm, répondit le brun. Tu penses qu’il en sait plus qu’il n’a bien voulu me dire ?   
\- Je n’en suis pas sûr mais c’est possible, avoua Shikamaru.   
\- Ce n’est pas lui. Kisame n’est pas un sadique, affirma Sasuke. Il est en voyage en Suisse, il devrait rentrer le mois prochain. Je lui demanderai de venir au commissariat.   
\- Merci.   
Sur ces mots, ils passèrent à l’hôtel régler leur note et récupérer leurs affaires, puis prirent le chemin du retour. L’enquête les attendait. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 5 : Secrets de famille.


	5. Secrets de famille.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'enquête se poursuit... avec son lot d'interrogations et de révélations. L'équipe réussira-t-elle à découvrir qui se cache derrière ses meurtres ?

Lee soupira lourdement et frotta ses yeux fatigués. Un coup d’œil sur la pendule digitale accrochée au dessus de la porte de la salle de réunion lui apprit qu’il était trois heure vingt-huit du matin. Son regard erra sur les murs recouverts de photos des victimes du Carnacier, des lieux où leurs corps avaient retrouvés et tout ce qu’ils avaient pu récolter comme donnés depuis le début de l’enquête. 

Sur la table devant lui, s’étalait l’entièreté du dossier du premier Carnacier, celui qui avait été arrêté dix ans auparavant. Ils essayaient désespérément de trouver un lien entre les deux tueurs. Mais à part leurs méthodes, ils n’avaient absolument rien trouvé. Kisame, que Sasuke avait réussi à contacter bien qu’il soit à l’autre bout du monde, ne leur avait été d’aucune aide. Il savait que Fugaku avait tué Mikoto mais n’en savait pas plus. Il confirmait aussi la mort d’Itachi par overdose. 

Chaque piste les menait dans une impasse. C’était profondément frustrant et tous rageaient de rien trouver. Pas même le début d’un quelque chose qui pourrait relier les deux tueurs. Pourtant, il y avait forcément un lien entre les deux. Il devait en avoir un ! Lee grogna en se frottant le front, sentant poindre une migraine à force de lire et relire les anciens rapports de ses collègues. 

Un soupir attira son attention sur Karin, qui dormait profondément assise sur une chaise, la tête posée sur la table, tout près des photos qu’elle étudiait il y a peu encore. Dans un coin de la salle, Suigetsu pianotait sur son ordinateur, à la recherche d’indices supplémentaires. Derrière lui, couché en boule à même le sol, Sasuke dormait aussi, la tête posée sur les genoux de Naruto, assis le long du mur. Naruto ne dormait pas, sa main caressant machinalement la chevelure brune de son ancien coéquipier, et ses yeux perdus dans le vague, sûrement en train de réfléchir à l’enquête... ou à autre chose... 

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines que Shikamaru et Naruto avait ramené Sasuke et Lee n’avait pas d’avis particulier sur le nouveau venu. Il parlait peu et n’était pas très expressif, mais n’était pas désagréable. En revanche, il avait rapidement compris que Naruto était très amoureux du brun. C’était tellement flagrant qu’il se demandait comment quiconque aurait pu passer à côté. 

Sa façon de le regarder, avec tellement de tendresse qu’on aurait pu voir des litres de guimauve lui couler des yeux, sa façon de le chercher du regard dès que Sasuke s’absentait, sa façon de le toucher en permanence... Et même si Lee ne connaissait pas assez Sasuke pour affirmer que les sentiments de Naruto étaient réciproques, il avait noté que le brun devenait beaucoup plus expressif face à son ancien collègue, son visage impassible trahissant alors toutes sortes d’émotions. 

Cela l’avait frappé de plein fouet quelques heures après l’arrivée du trio. Sasuke, visiblement fatigué, supportait sans broncher la pluie de reproches de Tsunade. Assis près de lui, Naruto avait replacé une mèche de cheveux noirs qui tombait en travers du front de son ancien collègue. Surpris, Sasuke avait tourné la tête vers Naruto, qui lui avait sourit doucement. le visage jusqu’alors fermé du brun s’était détendu, et quand Naruto avait posé sa main sur sa nuque, Sasuke n’avait même pas fait semblant de vouloir se dérober à la caresse. Pour Lee, ça avait été une évidence. Le lien entre les deux hommes étaient bien plus fort que ceux unissant deux coéquipiers. 

Lee n’avait pas manqué non plus cette espèce de connexion entre eux. Ils se comprenaient sans rien dire, sans même se regarder parfois. Naruto semblait toujours savoir ce que pensait Sasuke, et vice-versa. Comme s’ils n’étaient qu’une seule âme dans deux corps différents. Lee trouvait ça étrange, mais très romantique, ce qui avait fait hurler de rire Tenten et Suigetsu quand il leur en avait parlé. Mais il savait qu’il n’avait pas complètement tord, le sourire en coin de Kakashi et Yamato qui l’avaient entendu en était la preuve. 

Lee secoua la tête et se détourna du duo, ses yeux tombant alors sur Tenten qui lui apportait une tasse de café fumant. Il la remercia chaleureusement, sachant qu’il en aurait grand besoin. Depuis que tous les anciens membres de l’équipe étaient revenus, ils avaient tous enchaîné les nuits blanches. Tsunade ne leur avait nullement interdit de quitter le commissariat, mais elle avait exigé qu’ils restent toujours par deux... au moins ! 

Mais au final, seuls Kakashi et Yamato allaient parfois, comme cette nuit, dormir à l’hôtel, tous les autres restant là, prenant un peu de repos comme ils pouvaient, à l’arrache, assis sur une chaise ou couché par terre. Tous n’avaient qu’une seule et unique envie : en finir au plus vite avec ce psychopathe. Tous avaient mis leurs proches en sécurité, prenant régulièrement de leurs nouvelles pour s’assurer que tout allait bien. Et tous vivaient dans la peur que ce soit une de leurs connaissances qui arrive sur la table d’autopsie d’Orochimaru. 

Une semaine après la découverte du corps d’Hinata Hyuga, ils avaient retrouvé celui de Hiashi Hyuga, l’oncle de Néji. C’était lui qui l’avait élevé après la mort de son frère jumeau, et père de Néji, dans un accident de voiture dix-neuf ans auparavant. L’homme avait subi la patte de chat, espèce de griffe qui servait à arracher la chair des os, et le tunnel du crocodile, une table avec des pointes en fer où le bourreau posait un bras de la victime, la tête se plaçant alors au centre d’un rond de fer doté de pointe tournées vers l’intérieur. Le bourreau chauffait l’instrument à l’aide d’une flamme provoquant de multiples brûlures qui entraînaient la mort de la victime. 

Hier, c’était le corps de Témari No Subaku, la petite amie de Néji qui avait été découvert dans un arbre en plein centre ville. La jeune femme avait les seins en grande partie arrachés. L’araignée espagnole avait conclu Kabuto après quelques recherches. Elle avait été pendue par la poitrine à l’aide de ces griffes et son propre poids avait fait le reste. Orochimaru avaient retrouvé dans le sang des deux victimes de fortes doses de Micmac, et des traces évidentes d’abus sexuels répétés sur les deux. Les deux morts étaient antérieures à celle de Néji Hyuga.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?   
La voix de Tenten sortit Lee de ses sombres pensées. Avec un soupir désabusé il répondit :   
\- Hélas, non... J’ai beau éplucher ce dossier en long en large et en travers, je ne trouve rien...   
Il se retint de crier sa frustration, ne souhaitant pas réveiller les autres qui profitaient d’un repos amplement mérité. 

Dans l’idée qu’il devait forcément exister un lien entre les deux tueurs, Lee étudiait depuis des heures tout ce que contenait le dossier du premier Carnacier. En vain... Tenten se saisit d’une feuille et lu à voix haute :   
\- Yahiko Ame. Trente et un ans. Brillant élève, diplômé en pharmacologie. Sans emploi depuis l’obtention de son diplôme. Vivait dans la maison de sa grand-mère décédée depuis dix ans. Pas de famille : parents décédés quand il était enfant, pas de frères, ni de sœurs connus. Ni oncle, ni tante... A été élevé par sa grand-mère. Pas d’ami à part Konan Blue. Elle a été interrogée ? 

\- Oui, répondit Lee. Elle l’a connu au lycée, et était amoureuse de lui. Mais ne l’avait pas revu depuis la fin de leur scolarité. Elle est comptable dans une petite société de décoration d’intérieur. Selon elle, Yahiko était fasciné par le Moyen-âge et les découvertes médicales faites à cette époque. C’était un garçon solitaire, renfermé, mais plutôt gentil. Un pacifique disait-elle. Elle ne lui connaissait aucun autre ami, ni contact à part elle. 

\- Ça ne nous aide pas, soupira Tenten en feuilletant les papiers épars devant Lee. Ah ! Les conclusions du profiler... Nara Shikaku ?   
\- Oui, c’était le père de Shikamaru. Il a formé Shikamaru pour qu’il puisse prendre la relève, expliqua Lee.   
\- Oh, je vois. Donc que disait-il ? Ah voilà... Expérimente sur ses victimes... Ne les voit que comme des cobayes... Les déshumanise... Fascination morbide pour la torture... Structure de personnalité bordel-line... Élément déclencheur inconnu... Tout ça pourrait coller à notre psychopathe actuel. 

\- Et ça ne nous avance absolument pas, marmonna Lee.   
Tenten ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses réflexions. Oui, tout ça ne les aidait pas... L’idéal serait que ce Yahiko Ame soit encore vivant et qu’ils puissent l’interroger à nouveau. Peut-être que ça vaudrait le coup aussi de retourner interroger Konan Blue. En dix ans, elle avait peut-être quelque chose de nouveau à dire ? C’était peu, mais ça pouvait valoir le coup. 

Elle s’apprêtait à suggérer l’idée à Lee quand une exclamation victorieuse la fit sursauter, attirant son attention et celles des autres encore réveillés, sur Suigetsu.   
\- Tu as quelque chose ? demanda Naruto depuis le sol.   
\- La maison ! répondit Suigetsu d’un voix enthousiaste, finissant de réveiller les rares dormeurs.   
\- La maison ? marmonna Karin en relevant péniblement la tête, le cou endolori par la position qu’elle avait jusqu’à présent. Quelle maison ? 

\- Celle de la grand-mère de Yahiko, répondit Suigetsu surexcité. Celle où vous l’avez enfin arrêté ce pourri.   
\- Et bien quoi ? intervint Sasuke en se relevant difficilement et en se frottant les yeux. On l’a fouillé de fond en comble cette baraque. Elle a dû être vendue depuis longtemps... ou rasée. Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut nous apporter de nouveau. 

\- Justement, rétorqua Suigetsu sans se démonter. Cette maison n’a jamais été vendue, ni rasée, ni louée... Rien. Elle est à l’abandon. Aucune agence immobilière ne veut s’en occuper, et personne ne veut l’acheter. D’après ce que j’ai trouvé sur internet, vous êtes les derniers a y avoir mis les pieds. Donc tout est encore en l’état... Et si vous étiez passés à côté de quelque chose ? N’importe quoi. Une photo... Un journal intime... C’est une vieille maison, il y a sûrement plein d’endroits pour planquer des trucs. Et vous aviez surement d’autres choses en tête quand vous y êtes allé. Les technologies ont évoluées aussi. Il faut y retourner... Je suis sûr que là-bas on trouvera quelque chose pour faire le lien entre nos deux psychopathes. 

Sasuke eut une moue dubitative, mais Tenten renchérit :   
\- Je suis d’accord. Je pense aussi qu’il faudrait à nouveau interroger Konan Blue, l’amie de Yahiko. Peut-être qu’elle avait oublié un détail à l’époque...   
\- Très honnêtement, je n’ai pas vraiment envie de retourner là dedans, avoua Karin en grimaçant.   
\- Moi non plus, admis Naruto. Mais c’est la seule piste qu’on a pour l’instant. Je vais en parler à Tsunade. 

~oOo~ 

Un hurlement déchirant résonna dans la pièce à peine éclairée par des bougies posées à même le sol, vite suivie d’un ricanement sadiquement satisfait.   
\- Allons, allons, un grand gaillard comme toi... Tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer pour si peu ? se moqua l’homme.   
\- Va... Aaaah ! Te faire foutre ! cracha hargneusement sa victime. 

Le sourire machiavélique de l’homme s’agrandit et ses yeux se posèrent sur son poing qui s’enfonçait sans douceur dans le rectum de son nouveau jouet.   
\- Je crois plutôt que c’est toi qui va te faire foutre, ironisa-t-il. Mais tu devrais m’être reconnaissant, je te prépare pour la suite après tout... Et avec ce que je t’ai donné, tu prends ton pied non ? 

Tout en parlant, il enfonça plus profondément son poing dans le corps de son supplicié, faisant disparaître son poignet jusqu’à la limite du gant en latex qu’il avait enfilé avant. De son autre main, il caressa l’érection, plus qu’honorable, de sa victime. Il avait bien fait de lui faire avaler une plaquette entière de viagra histoire de rendre ça plus intéressant. Un frisson d’excitation remonta le long de son échine et son sexe se banda quand il songea à ce qu’il avait prévu pour la suite. 

Il retira finalement son poing, ôta son gant et s’éloigna de sa victime. Cette dernière était allongée sur une table en bois, des sangles en cuir la maintenant en enserrant ses bras, son cou, son torse, et ses hanches. Ses chevilles étaient attachées de la même façon, de telle sorte que les jambes soient largement écartées, les genoux fléchis vers le haut. L’homme sourit en prenant un instrument posé sur le guéridon noir. Oui, il allait bien s’amuser. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu cherches à faire, enfoiré ?   
La voix haletante du supplicié était rageuse et encore bien vigoureuse, amusant l’homme plus qu’autre chose.   
\- Moi ? Allons, tu ne devines pas ? Toi qui est si intelligent ? Je pensais pourtant que c’était assez évident... Je vais te tuer bien sûr. 

Durant son petit discours, l’homme s’était rapproché de son jouet si vindicatif, l’étrange instrument en main. Ses yeux brillèrent d’un éclat malfaisant et il se pencha sur l’entrejambe érigée de sa victime.   
\- Tu vois ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant ce qu’il tenait en main. Cela s’appelle une pince crocodile. Tu vois la partie ovale ? Je vais mettre tes couilles dedans, et dans la partie ronde, ta queue. Je ne sais pas si tu vois bien d’où tu es, mais il y a une multitude de petits pics à l’intérieur... Je vais te l’enfiler... Et te branler avec. Il est très possible que cela te râpe les couilles et la bite, mais c’est tout à fait secondaire non ? 

\- Connard ! vociféra son prisonnier.   
Mais l’insulte fut sans effet et quelques secondes plus tard, l’homme sourit comme un dément en entendant le hurlement de souffrance de son captif, la vue du sang coulant sur la table l’excitant. D’un ton faussement paternel, il encouragea sa victime :   
\- Allons, allons... Courage... Le pire est à venir tu sais. 

~oOo~

\- Brrr... Cette maison me file la chair de poule, lâcha Tenten.   
\- Et encore, tu n’as pas vu l’intérieur, soupira Shikamaru. Dix ans à l’abandon... ça n’aide pas non plus.   
Lee leva les yeux sur la bâtisse, grimaçant en voyant le lierre qui avait commencé à envahir les murs de pierres et de briques. 

C’était une vieille maison datant du début du siècle dernier, à l’architecture habituelle de l’époque. Quelques marches menaient à la porte d’entrée en bois, près de laquelle une énorme glycine avait pris ses aises, rendant l'accès à ladite porte difficile. Naruto, Suigetsu et Shikamaru durent s’y mettre ensemble pour dégager un espace assez grand pour pouvoir passer. Lee jeta un œil à Sasuke qui se tenait un peu en retrait les yeux fixés sur le second étage de la bâtisse. 

Tsunade avait d’abord refusé tout net que Sasuke vienne avec eux, mais Naruto avait décrété que si Sasuke ne venait pas, alors lui non plus. Tsunade avait hurlé, Naruto n’avait pas cédé... Sasuke était monté en voiture avec eux. Lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son collègue blond avait tant insisté sur le sujet, mais il n’avait rien dit. Karin, Kakashi et Yamato étaient restés au commissariat, pas vraiment enclin à remettre les pieds dans cette maison, pour rechercher Konan Blue afin de pouvoir la réinterroger. 

Il grimaça, chassant la sensation de malaise persistante qui l’envahissait depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés devant la maison, et emboîta le pas aux autres, pénétrant dans la bâtisse. C’était vraiment une vieille maison, abandonnée depuis dix ans. La décoration datait du siècle dernier, la poussière et les toiles d'araignées s’accumulaient joyeusement, et une forte odeur de renfermé assaillit ses narines. 

\- Je m’attendais à pire, chuchota Tenten n’osant pas troublé le silence régnant dans la maison. Niveau odeur, je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard surpris de ses collègues.   
\- Les équipes de nettoyage sont passés et ont enlevé toutes les denrées périssables, expliqua Shikamaru sans baisser la voix. Quand on est entré ici il y a dix ans, il y avait des morceaux de cadavres en décomposition un peu partout. Autant te dire que l’odeur était vomitive...   
\- J’imagine ouais, admit Tenten avec une grimace. 

\- Bon, au moins on a résolu une grande question, intervint alors Suigetsu.   
L’ensemble de ses collègues se tournèrent vers lui, surpris par le ton joyeux du jeune homme.   
\- On sait pourquoi cette maison n’a jamais été vendue. La déco est à chier...   
C’était stupide comme remarque, mais elle eu le mérite de détendre un peu l’atmosphère. Tous sourirent et décidèrent de se séparer pour explorer la demeure plus rapidement. 

Lee monta les marches menant à l’étage avec Tenten, l’escalier grinçant sinistrement sous leurs pas. Ils arrivèrent devant un long couloir bordé de portes en bois sombres.   
\- Bon, ben pas le choix, souffla sa coéquipière, on va faire toutes les pièces une à une.   
Lee approuva et poussa la première porte, entrant dans une chambre au décor rose et jaune délavés. 

Un grand lit deux places occupait le centre de la pièce, deux tables de chevets l’encadrant. Une lampe vieillotte était posée sur chacune d’elle, et s’assortissait avec les appliques aux murs et aux rideaux. Une coiffeuse au miroir craquelé faisait face au lit, posée juste à côté d’une commode à trois tiroirs. Un tapis mité et poussiéreux couvrait partiellement le parquet usé. Tout dans la pièce respirait le vieux et la naphtaline. 

Pendant que Lee et Tenten exploraient l’étage de fond en comble, déplaçant les meubles et tapis, sondant les murs et planchers, armés de lampes noires et de leurs attirail habituel, Shikaramu et Suigetsu descendirent au sous-sol. Ils parcoururent les pièces vides qui avaient servi de cellules et de salles de tortures dix ans auparavant. Il ne restait plus rien. Rien à part les murs et le sol de pierres brutes, de la poussière et une odeur âcre, mélange d’humidité et d’autre chose d’indéfini. Ils eurent beau chercher, ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus que ça, mis à part quelques rats et quelques cafards de tailles impressionnantes, ce malgré leurs outils très perfectionnés. 

Au rez-de-chaussée, Naruto et Sasuke, tout aussi équipés, fouillèrent chaque recoins, chaque meubles, chaque pièces, sans trouver quoique ce soit. Il n’y avait rien... Rien que des vieux bibelots, de la vaisselles ébréchées, du linge jaunis, et une famille de souris. L’exploration du sous-sol fini, Shikamaru monta à l’étage prêter main forte à Lee et Tenten pendant que Suigetsu aidait Naruto et Sasuke. Mais même ainsi, ils ne trouvèrent absolument rien pouvant les aider à faire un lien entre les deux tueurs. La maison n’avait plus de secrets à livrer depuis longtemps. 

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur une chaise poussiéreuse et brinquebalante, pensif. Quelque chose le chiffonnait... Mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce où Suigetsu soulevait un tapis pour vérifier le plancher dessous. Il observa sans vraiment le voir Naruto qui fouillait dans une énorme armoire coincée entre deux fenêtres. Son regard fut soudain attiré par un pan de mur vide, et surtout sur un petit carré délavé sur le papier peint sans âge. Voilà ! C’était ça ! 

\- Il n’y a aucune photo, souffla-t-il attirant l’attention des deux autres.   
\- Quoi ? demanda Suigetsu.   
\- Cette maison... C’était celle de la grand-mère du Carnacier. Elle devait avoir de photos, des photos de famille, des photos souvenirs... Le papier peint est délavé ici, précisa-t-il en pointant l’endroit qu’il avait remarqué. Or il n’y en a aucune. Et je ne me souviens pas qu’il y en ai eu il y a dix ans. 

\- Il les avait peut-être enlevées, fit remarquer Naruto. Et détruites.   
\- Alors qu’il n’a rien changé dans la maison de sa grand-mère ? Regarde autour de toi, rien dans cette maison n’a changé depuis des années. Depuis bien plus que dix ans. Alors pourquoi aurait-il détruit les photos ? Insista Sasuke. Et s’il ne l’a pas fait... Où sont-elles ?   
\- Avoir quitté la police ne t’a rien fait perdre de tes capacités de déductions, intervint Shikamaru en descendant l’escalier. On n’a absolument rien trouvé à l’étage, ni dans le grenier. Mais je suis d’accord avec toi, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. 

\- Bordel, on a retourné toute cette foutue maison, enragea Suigetsu. Et on a rien... Où est-ce qu’il aurait bien pu planqué ces foutues photos ?   
Énervé, l’inspecteur aux cheveux étrangement blancs, donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur le plus proche, faisant soudainement tomber un bout dudit mur.   
\- Merde, dit-il, c’est pas solide ce... Oh ! Putain ! Venez-voir ça ! Je crois qu’on tient quelque chose !   
Là, bien niché dans une alcôve jusqu’alors cachée par le bout de mur, se trouvaient trois boîtes. Sur l’une d’elle on pouvait lire “Mamie”, sur la seconde “FU The First” et la troisième était vierge de toute inscription. 

Suigetsu sortit précautionneusement les trois boîtes, les posant sur la table du séjour juste à côté d’eux. Lee souleva le couvercle de celle intitulée “Mamie”, découvrant des photos jaunies et cornées.   
\- Les fameuses photos de famille, souffla Suigetsu. On les emmène au poste pour les examiner, peut-être qu’on découvrira quelque chose. Elles étaient bien planquées, pas étonnant que vous soyez passé à côté il y a dix ans.   
\- Et on serait encore passé à côté si tu n’avais pas tapé dans ce mur, renchérit Tenten.   
\- Comme quoi être une brute sans cervelle peut être utile, ricana Lee faisant enrager Suigetsu. 

Sans prêter attention à ses collègues, Shikamaru ouvrit la boîte sans nom, et grimaça en sortant les premières photos.   
\- Des photos de ses victimes... grogna-t-il en remettant rapidement les photos à leurs places. On emmène aussi.   
La troisième boîte fut ouverte par Naruto. Celui-ci sortit la première et fronça les sourcils, remarquant des similitudes flagrantes avec celles des victimes du Carnacier. Un homme brun était étendu et ligoté sur une table, le bide ouvert et les intestins sortis. 

\- C’est quoi ça ? marmonna-t-il, en prenant une seconde photo.   
Il pâlit en reconnaissant Mikoto Uchiwa sur l’image, entièrement nue, debout au milieu d’une pièce vide, les bras suspendus au dessus de sa tête, des marques de fouets sur l’ensemble de son corps. Relevant les yeux, il se tourna vers Sasuke qui tenait d’autres photos dans ses mains et était plus pâle qu’un mort. 

\- Sas’ke...   
\- C’est... C’est mon oncle, murmura l’interpellé en montrant un homme roulé en boule sur le sol, le corps couvert de sang. Et là, c’est ma tante...   
Sortant fébrilement les photos de leur boîte, il les étala sur la table désignant un à un les différents membres de sa famille. 

\- Sas’ke, souffla Naruto en posant sa main sur l’épaule tremblante du brun.   
\- C’est... C’est ma famille ! Bordel ! C’est ma famille ! Je... On m’a dit qu’ils étaient morts... Accidents, maladies, crises cardiaques... Alors qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent là ??!!! C’est quoi cette merde !!!   
Naruto prit Sasuke, qui s’était mis à hurler de manière totalement hystérique, dans ses bras, l’éloignant de la table où s’étalait le massacre de la famille Uchiwa. 

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Sasuke s'agrippa aux épaules Naruto, et souffla d’une voix tremblante :   
\- FU The first... FU... Fugaku Uchiwa... Mon père... Bordel ! Mon père était un putain de psychopathe ! Merde ! Sa propre famille... Ma mère... Merde... Merde... MERDE !!!   
Naruto resserra son étreinte en silence, ne sachant que dire pour réconforter celui qu’il aimait encore et toujours. 

Du coin de l’œil, il vit les autres ranger précipitamment les photos dans leurs boîtes, pendant que Tenten fouillait la niche pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait plus rien d’autres. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et extirpa ce qui semblait être une photo couverte de poussière.   
\- Pourquoi elle n’est pas rangée celle-là ? demanda-t-elle en l’époussetant.   
Sa remarque fit relever la tête à Sasuke, et attira le regard des autres membres de l’équipe. 

Shikamaru lui prit la photo des mains, la regarda, la retourna et pâlit. Il voulut la ranger immédiatement avec les autres, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu le faire elle lui fut violemment arrachée des mains.   
\- Sasuke, tu devrais pas... commença-t-il.   
Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, Sasuke fixait la photo les yeux exorbités, les mains tremblantes, encore plus pâle qu’avant. 

Il la lâcha soudainement et partit en courant en direction des toilettes. Le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvre violemment fut immédiatement suivi de celui, peu ragoûtant, de régurgitations entrecoupées de sanglots hystériques. Naruto ramassa la photo, y jeta à peine un coup d’œil avant de la retourner. Sans un mot, il la lança vers Lee qui était le plus proche de lui et courut rejoindre Sasuke. 

Assis dans l’espace exiguë des toilettes de la vieille bâtisse abandonnée, Naruto serrait dans ses bras un Sasuke en larmes, choqué, ne cessant de répéter entre deux sanglots “Ce n’est pas possible... pas possible...”. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de le serrer aussi fort qu’il le pouvait, le berçant machinalement, faisant fi de l’odeur acide du vomi flottant encore dans la pièce. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? 

Il avait à peine entrevu la dernière image... Et pourtant elle semblait s’être gravée sur ses rétines. L’image d’un jeune homme brun, entièrement nu, les mains attachées dans le dos, ses longs cheveux tombant dans son dos et sur ses épaules, le corps striés de plaies sanguinolentes, des traces de sperme sur le visage et le ventre. Un jeune homme brun assis sur une chaise parsemées de piques... une expression de pure souffrance déformant son visage... son visage trop ressemblant à Sasuke pour être quelqu’un d’autre que celui dont le nom était inscrit au dos de la photo : Itachi Uchiwa. 

~oOo~ 

\- Comment va Sasuke ? demanda Tsunade en reposant la photo d’Itachi Uchiwa sur la table.   
\- Pas très bien, répondit Shikamaru d’un ton grave.   
\- Quel doux euphémisme, rétorqua Orochimaru acide. Apprendre que son père était un psychopathe, qu’il a tué toute sa famille dont sa propre femme, et que son frère n’est absolument pas mort d’une overdose mais torturé par Dieu sait qui... Il va avoir du mal à s’en remettre. 

Dans la salle de réunion, personne ne répliqua, tous conscient qu’hélas le légiste avait parfaitement raison. Eux-même étaient profondément choqués, et il ne s’agissait pas de leur famille.   
\- Où sont-ils ? finit par demander Tsunade.   
\- Naruto l’a emmené chez lui, répondit rapidement Lee. On n’a pas jugé utile de les obliger à passer par ici avant. 

Non, aucun d’eux n’avait eu le cœur de s’opposer à Naruto quand il les avait rejoint, soutenant un Sasuke livide et aux yeux rougis. Shikamaru lui avait tendu les clés d’une des voitures en lui disant simplement :   
\- Reste joignable.   
Naruto avait acquiescé sans un mot avant de partir en direction de son appartement, Sasuke allongé sur la banquette arrière. 

\- Vous avez bien fait, le rassura Tsunade. De toute façon, ils n’auraient été, ni l’un, ni l’autre, en état d’être utiles. Bien, examinons ces photos maintenant, et trouvons cet enfoiré rapidement.   
\- Ok, dit Kakashi en attrapant la boîte marquée FU The First. Yamato et moi on s’occupe de celle-ci. Je préférerai qu’on n'ait pas à demander à Sasuke de les regarder à nouveau. 

Tous approuvèrent et se mirent au travail, immédiatement. Orochimaru, Kabuto et Karin renoncèrent à retourner dans leur domaine et prêtèrent main forte au reste de l’équipe. Même Tsunade resta pour aider, abandonnant momentanément ses diverses obligations de commissaire en chef. Les photos furent classées au fur et à mesure que les victimes furent identifiées, le dossier Fugaku Uchiwa jusqu’alors inexistant prenant rapidement autant d’épaisseur que celui de Yahiko Ame. 

A l’autre bout de la ville, Naruto caressait tendrement le dos nu de Sasuke qui reposait sur son torse, les langueurs de l’orgasme embrumant encore son cerveau.   
\- Je t’aime, murmura-t-il pas sûr que le brun puisse l’entendre. Je t’ai toujours aimé. Durant ces dix dernières années, je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer. Et il a fallu que je te perde pour comprendre que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. 

Il ne s’attendait pas à une réponse, persuadé que Sasuke dormait déjà. Mais la tête brune se souleva, les prunelles onyx vinrent plonger dans les siennes y cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge. Puis Sasuke remonta doucement le long de son torse nu et juste avant de l’embrasser chastement, il souffla :   
\- Je suis là maintenant... Crétin. 

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Naruto alors que Sasuke se réinstallait sur son torse, visiblement dans le but de s’en servir comme oreiller. Oui, il était là maintenant... Et plus jamais il ne le laisserait partir. Il posa un regard tendre et amoureux sur la tête brune, n’en revenant pas encore vraiment de ce qu’il s’était passé, ni de ce que venait de dire son amant. Parce que oui, c’était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une déclaration en version Sasuke. 

Quand ils étaient arrivés à l’appartement, Naruto avait immédiatement envoyé le brun prendre une douche, arguant que cela lui ferait du bien. Puis il avait préparé un rapide repas, et du café. La nuit promettait d’être longue, autant prévoir de quoi tenir. Mais quelques minutes après, Sasuke était apparu dans la cuisine, entièrement nu et encore humide de sa douche. Quand le brun s’était jeté sur lui, l’embrassant à pleine bouche, il ne l’avait pas repoussé, bien au contraire. 

Peu lui importait de connaître la raison de cet assaut soudain, si c’était ce dont Sasuke avait besoin, il le lui donnerait sans protester. Et il lui avait donné... Sur la table de la cuisine, sur le tapis du salon et finalement dans son lit... Il lui avait tout donné... Sa tendresse, son amour, son cœur... son âme... Si c’était ce que Sasuke voulait, alors lui donnerait tout, absolument tout. 

Les heures s’égrainèrent et ses pensées dérivèrent vers les nouveaux rebondissements de l’affaire. Quelque chose lui échappait... Fugaku Uchiwa... Yahiko Ame... Rien ne semblait relier les deux hommes. Pourtant ils utilisaient les même méthodes pour tuer. Et si celui qui faisait le lien n’était nul autre que le troisième ? Mais comment ? Et surtout qui ? Il espéra que ses collègues trouveraient des réponses dans les boîtes de photos sordides. Il devait y avoir un lien ! Mais lequel ? 

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit noire, et il était seul dans son lit. Inquiet, il se leva et quitta la chambre en appelant :   
\- Sas’ke ?   
Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il vérifia la salle de bain et les toilettes avant d’arriver dans son séjour, vide lui aussi. 

Sur la table de la cuisine, il trouva une assiette sale, preuve que son amant avait mangé, mais nulle trace de celui-ci. Un papier attira son attention, et il s’en saisit découvrant un mot, bref et concis : “Je n’en peux plus de cette histoire. Je rentre chez moi. Sasuke”. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et il se précipita à la fenêtre. Non, il refusait de le laisser partir comme ça... Pas alors qu’il venait de le retrouver... 

Naruto scruta attentivement la rue, un mauvais pressentiment le taraudant. Mais il n’y avait personne dans la rue, juste une voiture noire qui passait. Pris d’un doute il mémorisa rapidement le numéro d’immatriculation du véhicule, puis courut à sa chambre pour s’habiller hâtivement. Il quitta son appartement précipitamment, son portable collé à l’oreille pour appeler Sasuke. Mais il tomba immédiatement sur la messagerie, ce qui le fit pester contre les bruns asociaux et caractériels. 

Il dévala les deux étages menant à sa rue, bien décidé à rattraper son amant fuyard. Il ouvrait sa portière quand son téléphone sonna, le faisant soupirer de soulagement.   
\- Sas’ke ! T’es où ? cria-t-il à peine décroché.   
\- Ne me dis pas que tu l’as perdu de vue !!! Rugit Tsunade à l’autre bout du fil.   
\- Il a profité que je dormais pour se faire la malle, rétorqua Naruto. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?   
\- Que tu ramènes tes fesses immédiatement, on a trouvé un nouveau corps. Et ne t’avise même pas de protester ! 

Naruto enragea, mais n’eut d’autre choix que d’obéir à sa supérieure. Juste avant de démarrer, il nota sur un papier, traînant dans l’habitacle, le numéro d’immatriculation de la voiture qu’il avait aperçu plus tôt. Son mauvais pressentiment refusait de partir, lui tordant les entrailles d’une angoisse indéfinie. Que s’était-il passé pour que Sasuke s’en aille comme un voleur ? Il ne comprenait pas... et ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer le pire... 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 6 : L’étau se resserre.


	6. L'étau se resserre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke est parti, laissant Naruto seul. Mais l'enquête ne laisse pas le temps au policier de s'attarder sur ses inquiétudes à ce sujet...

Naruto arriva en courant au commissariat, son portable toujours à l’oreille. C’était au moins la trentième fois qu’il tentait de joindre Sasuke, et toujours il tombait directement sur la boîte vocale. Il avait renoncé à lui laisser des messages, préférant le harceler de textos entre deux appels. A peine eut-il franchi les portes qu’il vit Lee qui l’attendait, blanc comme un linge.   
\- Alors ? demanda Naruto en emboîtant le pas à son collègue en direction de la morgue. 

\- Un homme, répondit Lee d’une voix blanche. Des éboueurs l’ont retrouvé dans une benne en plein centre ville.   
\- J’habite tout prés, fit remarquer Naruto, j’aurai pu vous retrouver directement là-bas au lieu de revenir ici pour repartir.   
\- Tsunade a préféré vous laisser un peu de repos, et elle ne t’a appelé qu’une fois qu’on a ramené le corps. Orochimaru a commencé l’autopsie, et il a déjà quelques éléments. 

Lee poussa la porte battante de la morgue, et ils y entrèrent, retrouvant le reste de l’équipe au grand complet. Tsunade lança un regard noir et pleins de reproches à Naruto qui fronça les sourcils, prêt à répliquer qu’il n’y pouvait rien si Sasuke était aussi buté et n’en faisait qu’à sa tête. Mais il se figea en apercevant le corps étendu derrière le légiste. En le voyant blêmir, Tsunade demanda :   
\- Qui est-ce ? 

Ce fut Tenten qui répondit à la place du blond, une pièce d’identité dans une main et une tablette tactile dans l’autre :   
\- Kisame Kiri. Aucun lien avec les précédentes victimes. Mais on le connaît... On l’a...   
\- Je ne comprends pas la logique, intervint Karin. Il y a dix ans, il n’y avait aucun lien entres les victimes. Et là... D’abord on a les deux rescapés du précédent Carnacier, et leurs proches. Puis ce type qui sort de nulle part... 

\- Pas de nulle part non, souffla finalement Naruto.   
Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, et il soupira lourdement, passant une main tremblante dans ses mèches blondes.   
\- Quand j’ai connu Sasuke, il vivait chez Kisame. C’était un type un peu flippant au premier abord, mais très sympa quand on le connaissait. Sasuke m’a juste dit qu’après la mort de sa famille, c’est Kisame qui l’a recueilli et élevé. 

\- Si on prend en compte les avertissements qu’on a reçu dernièrement et les nouveaux éléments, on a la confirmation que sa prochaine cible est Sasuke, conclu Shikamaru.   
\- Sasuke qui s’est barré on ne sait où, intervint Tsunade en fusillant du regard Naruto.   
\- Et qui est injoignable, renchérit Kakashi en agitant son propre téléphone où s’affichait le nom de Sasuke. Je tombe à chaque fois directement sur la messagerie. 

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, remarqua Suigetsu. Jusqu’à présent on a toujours retrouvé la victime initiale en premier et après ses proches. Pourquoi changer de mode opératoire maintenant ?   
\- Peut-être qu’il espère attirer Sasuke dans un piège en s’attaquant à ses proches d’abord, suggéra Yamato. 

Pendant que ses collègues discutaient, Naruto s’était rapproché de Kisame, retenant difficilement ses larmes en le voyant étendu, raide, froid et un drap blanc couvrant son corps imposant. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dormi chez Sasuke et Kisame. Celui-ci l’avait toujours accueilli à bras ouvert, le traitant comme un petit frère, et riant de ses bêtises et mésaventures diverses. 

Kisame était impressionnant de part son physique, grand gaillard de presque deux mètres pour une petite centaine de kilos de muscles, et de part son faciès particulier. Ses yeux noirs étaient étrangement petits, détonnant avec sa bouche qui était, elle, démesurément grande et dévoilait des dents pointues quand il souriait. Les cicatrices sur ses pommettes saillantes achevaient de lui donner des faux airs de requins. 

Au delà de ça, sa grosse voix n’encourageait nullement à venir lui chercher des noises, et Kisame n’hésitait jamais à s’en servir pour les protéger Sasuke et lui. Il avait toujours était là pour les soutenir, les encourager, les aider, se conduisant comme un grand frère protecteur et complice de leurs bêtises, même s’ils étaient majeurs et vaccinés. La seule personne qui semblait effrayé Kisame était Kushina, la mère de Naruto. 

Naruto et Sasuke étant inséparables, Kushina et Kisame avaient été amenés à se côtoyer régulièrement. Le caractère jovial et expressif de Kushina avait tout de suite plu à Kisame et tous deux s’entendaient très bien. La jeune femme s’était mise en colère une seule fois contre le géant impressionnant de muscles, et Naruto riait encore de l’avoir vu se ratatiner sur lui-même comme un enfant pris en faute face à la rousse de trois tête plus petites que lui. Kisame n’avait plus jamais contrarié celle qui était devenue une amie. 

Kisame avait là pour soutenir Naruto à l’enterrement de sa mère, pleurant la perte de son amie comme lui pleurait la perte de son dernier parent vivant. Il l’avait accueilli chez lui, l’avait aidé dans les démarches longues et pénibles mais obligatoires après un décès. Sans Kisame et Sasuke, Naruto n’était pas sûr qu’il aurait réussi à surmonter cette épreuve. Puis Sasuke était parti... Et d’une certaine façon, il avait perdu Kisame. Pour Naruto, Kisame était indissociable de Sasuke. Et c’était pour cette raison qu’il n’avait jamais plus répondu aux appels téléphoniques ou aux mails du géant quand Sasuke était sorti de sa vie. 

Il n’avait pas eu le cœur de le voir, se sentant trop coupable du départ du brun, et ne voulant surtout pas en entendre parler. Et Kisame n’aurait pas manqué de l’interroger sur le sujet ou de lui donner des nouvelles. Pourtant il aurai tant eu besoin du soutien inconditionnel de celui qu’il considérait comme un grand frère. Plus jeune, il voyait Kisame comme un roc indestructible, une sorte d’immortel. Et il était là, étendu sur un brancard réfrigéré, un drap blanc recouvrant son corps massif, ses yeux fermés à tout à jamais. 

Instinctivement, il tendit la main pour caresser le front de Kisame, frissonnant en sentant la peau froide sous ses doigts.   
\- Comment ? souffla-t-il.  
\- Je ne crois pas qu’il soit nécessaire que tu saches ça, commença Orochimaru.   
\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis !   
Le ton sec et inhabituellement froid du blond, fit taire le légiste qui laissa son assistant expliquer :   
\- D’après nos premières constatations, il a été torturé avec une pince crocodile, qui râpe les parties génitales, et un tabouret de Judas. 

Tournant l’écran d’un ordinateur de la pièce, Kabuto montra à l’équipe un tabouret étrange. L’assise était un cône en bois, dont la pointe était dirigée vers le haut.   
\- La victime, nue, était assise ici, expliqua-t-il en désignant le sommet du cône. Son propre poids la faisait s’empaler petit à petit sur le tabouret, provoquant des hémorragies importantes qui finissaient par la tuer. Afin de rendre ceci encore plus humiliant, le bourreau s’arrangeait pour positionner la victime de telle sorte que son anus soit sur la pointe. 

\- Taré, marmonna Karin.   
\- Ingénieux, rétorqua Kabuto. Au Moyen-âge c’était utilisé pour soutirer des informations ou des aveux à la victime. Cet instrument, aussi barbare puisse-t-il te sembler, permettait de garder la victime en vie suffisamment longtemps pour que la douleur la fasse parler. Ce qui était le but recherché... 

\- N’empêche qu’il faut être sacrément dérangé pour se servir de cette merde à notre époque ! répliqua Karin.   
\- Je te l’accorde, concéda Kabuto. Je suppose qu’on trouvera dans son sang une forte concentration de MicMac. Et qu’on ne trouvera aucun indice permettant de trouver ce psychopathe, mais on va quand même essayer...   
\- A nous trois on devrait réussir, décida Karin en enfilant une paire de gants en latex. 

Shikamaru se rapprocha de Naruto qui fixait toujours le corps allongé sur la table d’autopsie d’un air vide et hagard. Il posa une main ferme sur son épaule attirant son attention. Naruto fronça les sourcils, et lui emboîta le pas quand son collègue quitta la pièce. Plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, il sentit un papier au fond de l’une d’elle et le sortit précipitamment. Il fixa un court instant la série de chiffres et de lettres inscrites à la va vite, et rejoignit Tenten pour le lui tendre. 

\- Peux-tu chercher à qui appartient la voiture avec ce numéro d’immatriculation ? Quand je suis sorti voir où étais parti Sasuke j’ai vu cette voiture passer dans ma rue.  
Tenten haussa un sourcil surpris, mais ne posa aucune question et s’empressa de rejoindre son bureau pour y effectuer les recherches demandées, laissant les autres se regrouper en salle de réunion pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui leur permettrait d’avancer dans cette foutue enquête. 

Kakashi expliqua que des recherches leur avait permis de retrouver les actes de décès des membres de la famille Uchiwa. Étonnamment, tous étaient officiellement mort de mort “naturelle” : maladie, crise cardiaque, accidents... Il n’était nulle part question de torture ou d’assassinat. Seules les morts de Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa étaient déclarées comme violentes. Mais l’enquête avait très vite été bouclée, Itachi ayant témoigné contre son père et plaidé coupable pour le meurtre de celui-ci. Il n’avait été condamné qu’à de la prison avec sursis, ayant des circonstances atténuantes. 

\- On se demandait comment c’était possible, enchérit Yamato, jusqu’à ce qu’on se souvienne que Sasuke avait dit, il y a longtemps, que son père était médecin légiste. On a fouillé, et il s’avère que c’est bel et bien Fugaku Uchiwa lui-même qui a autopsié les corps des membres de sa famille, enfin pour ceux qui ont été autopsié, soit moins de la moitié.   
\- C’était facile pour lui de falsifier les rapports, soupira Shikamaru.   
\- Et de déguiser ses crimes en des morts plus naturelles, approuva Suigetsu. 

\- Il devait prendre des photos de ses crimes avant de tout remettre au propre, ajouta Kakashi. Et pour ceux qui étaient trop abîmés, il simulait un accident.   
\- Un putain de psychopathe, grogna Lee. Mais pourquoi ?   
\- On ne sait pas encore, mais on cherche, répondit Yamato.   
Les membres de l’équipe soupirèrent, conscients de l’horreur de ces révélations, et du fait qu’hélas cela ne faisait nullement avancer leur enquête. Bien au contraire, cela la complexifiait. 

Tout en écoutant ses coéquipiers, Naruto tenta pour la énième fois d’appeler Sasuke, mais en vain. Il tombait toujours, sur le répondeur. Son pressentiment s’était mué en certitude. Sasuke était en danger. Il le sentait jusqu’au plus profond de ses tripes... Et il se raccrochait désespérément à l’espoir infime que peut-être Sasuke était bel et bien parti de son propre chef pour retourner dans son village paumé au fin fond du trou du cul du monde. 

La seule chose qui lui permettait de s’accrocher à cet espoir, c’était le mot qu’il avait retrouvé sur sa table. Sasuke en avait eu marre de cette histoire, il était parti... Il n’y avait aucune raison pour que le tueur se soit trouvé sur sa route à ce moment là... Il déposait en général les corps des heures avant qu’on les retrouve, celui de Kisame n’avait sûrement pas fait exception à la règle... Sasuke avait du appeler un chauffeur particulier qui était venu le chercher, et il devait être bien en sécurité dans sa maison perdue en montagne, ou à l’appartement de Kisame dont il avait sûrement une clé. 

Mais bien qu’il se répétait ceci comme un mantra, la certitude que Sasuke était en danger ne le quittait pas. Merde ! Il ne pouvait pas rester là, les bras croisés, à attendre que ce psychopathe se décide à faire Dieu savait quoi avec Sasuke ! Tous les éléments trouvés récemment tendaient à prouver que le Carnacier était lié, de près ou de loin, à Fugaku Uchiwa, le père de Sasuke... 

Non, se morigéna-t-il. Rien ne prouvait que les Uchiwa étaient liés d’une manière ou d’une autre avec ce malade. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi les photos des membres de la famille de Sasuke se trouvaient chez Yahiko Ame ? Comment celui-ci était entré en leur possession ? Et pourquoi nommé Fugaku Uchiwa, The first ? Toutes leurs recherches, dix ans auparavant, n’avaient trouvé aucun lien entre le Carnacier et les Uchiwas... Ils n’avaient pas particulièrement cherché à en faire un, mais ils avaient tellement fouillé que si un tel lien existait, ils l’auraient forcément trouvé. Mais n’en il n’y en avait aucun... Aucun !

Plongeant sa tête dans ses mains et crispant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, Naruto s’obligea à repenser aux différents éléments de manière logique et rationnelle, chassant loin de son esprit Sasuke, sa disparition soudaine, et ce sentiment de danger imminent qui ne le quittait pas. Il y avait forcément une logique... Un lien... Quelque chose qui reliait les deux Carnaciers entre eux ou à Fugaku Uchiwa. 

\- Naruto, l’interpella Tenten en entrant dans la pièce.   
\- Tu as trouvé ? s’enquit-il.   
\- Oui. La voiture appartient à un certain Nagato Tenrou. Il a quarante ans, dernière adresse connue à quelques rues de chez toi, et travaille comme clerc de notaire chez Aka et Tsuki. Pas de casier judiciaire. Pas de famille. 

Naruto se saisit de la photo que sa collègue lui tendit, et dévisagea longuement l’homme en costume noir qu’elle représentait. Il avait le visage creux, de lourdes cernes sous les yeux, de longs cheveux rouges sang, et des iris étrangement mauves.   
\- Tu crois que ça peut-être lui notre tueur ? intervint Suigetsu. Il a une tête de junkie, mais pas de psychopathe.   
\- C’est pas écrit en lettres de feu sur leur front tu sais, se moqua gentiment Yamato. 

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Naruto. Mais sa voiture est passée devant chez moi peu après que j’ai remarqué le départ de Sasuke.   
\- Sasuke était peut-être parti depuis un moment, tenta Kakashi. Tu n’as rien remarqué qui puisse indiquer si c’était le cas ?   
Naruto fronça les sourcils, et se repassa son réveil, cherchant la réponse à la question de son ancien collègue. 

Les yeux fermés, il se revit passer une main endormie sur les draps, là où Sasuke était censé se trouver. Étaient-ils encore chauds ? Non, ils étaient froids... Pas très froids, mais suffisamment pour en conclure que Sasuke les avaient quitté depuis un moment. Il se souvint avoir vu des traces de buée sur le miroir de la salle de bain, preuve que son amant avait du prendre une douche, récemment... Mais il en restait peu, trop peu pour en déduire que c’était très récent. 

Il se revit constater tristement que les affaires du brun avaient disparu. Plus de vêtements épars à droit à gauche, plus de manteau, plus de chaussures. Sasuke avait pris tout ce qu’il avait amené avec lui. Ne restait comme trace de sa présence qu’une assiette sale posée sur la table. Naruto ouvrit brutalement les yeux, son cœur s’affolant dans sa poitrine alors que ses minces espoirs partaient en fumée. 

Une main posée sur la poitrine, il vit la pièce tanguer sous ses yeux, les silhouettes de ses collègues devinrent floues, et leurs voix se transformèrent en bouillie incompréhensible. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues alors que ses genoux le lâchaient et qu’il tombait au sol, quelque chose qu’il n’identifia pas le retenant dans sa chute. Sasuke.... Sasuke n’était pas rentré chez lui... Et cette certitude lui broyait le cœur et lui tordait les entrailles. 

\- Naruto, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?   
La voix douce mais inquiète de Kakashi le tira de son marasme de terreur et de désespoir, le faisant reprendre contact avec l’instant présent. Il était assis au sol, entouré par ses collègues aux visages tendus par l'inquiétude. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais constata alors qu’il avait le souffle court, comme s’il avait couru trop longtemps. 

\- Calme toi, reprit Kakashi. Tu viens de nous faire une crise d’hyperventilation. Respire...   
\- Je me souviens, croassa Naruto. Sasuke a du quitter... mon appartement pas très longtemps avant que je me réveille.   
\- Naruto, l’interrompit Yamato.   
Mais Naruto leva une main empêchant son collègue de poursuivre et reprit. 

\- Il a pris une douche, a mangé et est parti. Mais il y a un truc qui va pas... Il a laissé son assiette sale sur la table. Sasuke est maniaque, jamais il ne partirai en laissant de la vaisselle sale traîner comme ça. Au pire, il la mettrait dans le lave-vaiselle, sinon il la laverai.   
\- Peut-être qu’il était pressé ? suggéra Suigetsu.   
\- Crois moi, je le connais depuis des années ! Même pressé, il fait la vaisselle. Et il a trouvé le temps de laisser un mot... Il n’y a qu’une seule explication possible à ça : on l’a forcé à partir de toute urgence, lui faisant oublier son assiette. On l’a attiré dehors... Dans un piège... 

\- Kisame, souffla Shikamaru.   
Naruto hocha la tête et expliqua :   
\- Je vous l’ai dit, c’est Kisame qui s’est occupé de Sasuke après la mort de sa famille. Il avait huit ans à l’époque. Je sais que Kisame a l’air flippant, mais c’était un mec bien et il était super gentil, surtout avec Sasuke. Sasuke le considérait comme sa seule famille. Alors si le tueur lui a envoyé un message ou une photo de Kisame, il a pas du réfléchir plus loin et il s’est sûrement précipité dehors. 

\- Droit dans le piège, conclu Shikamaru. Et dire que de vous deux c’est lui le plus réfléchi...   
Naruto ricana doucement et avoua :   
\- Si tu savais à quel point cet enfoiré peut être impulsif tu ne dirais pas ça... Quand ça le touche personnellement, il réfléchit encore moins que moi.   
\- C’est pas peu dire, ironisa Yamato. 

\- Bref, il est très probablement tombé dans un piège, et tu as vu cette voiture passer devant chez toi peu après, reprit Tenten. Qu’est-ce qu’on attend pour aller interroger ce Nagato ?   
Tous approuvèrent, et décidèrent rapidement de la formation de trois équipes : Naruto et Shikamaru iraient sonner à la porte du domicile de Nagato, Tenten et Suigetsu iraient au cabinet de notaire employeurs de Nagato, Kakashi, Yamato et Lee restaient en retrait prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. 

~oOo~

\- Tu es sûr que c’est là ? s’enquit pour la millionième fois Naruto.   
\- Oui, soupira Shikamaru. Sûr et certain.   
\- Bon, on y va alors !   
Shikamaru arrêta Naruto qui sortait de la voiture banalisée garée devant une maisonnette moderne donnant directement sur la rue. 

\- Naruto, promet moi de garder ton calme. Va pas lui sauter à la gorge dès qu’il aura ouvert la porte. On n’a aucune preuve pour l’instant...   
Naruto serra les dents et acquiesça, signifiant ainsi qu’il avait compris le message. Oui, il allait se retenir de choper ce salopard par le colback et de le secouer jusqu’à ce qu’il lui dise où était Sasuke ! Enfin, il allait essayer... 

Shikamaru emboîta le pas à son collègue, notant la posture tendue et les poings serrés signes de la colère bouillonnante de celui-ci. Il pressa le pas, arrivant devant la porte avant Naruto et frappa sans attendre, peu désireux de laisser son ami prendre les devants. Il ne craignait que trop la réaction de celui-ci. Il savait que Naruto était un professionnel, et qu’il était capable de garder son calme dans des situations extrêmes... mais là, la vie de Sasuke était potentiellement en jeu... Dieu savait ce que Naruto était capable de faire. 

Il aurait aimé croire que Sasuke était bel et bien rentré chez lui. Mais il avait appris à se fier à l’instinct du blond. Ses intuitions, souvent aussi surprenantes qu’inattendues, étaient fréquemment vérifiées. Et il se souvenait parfaitement que Naruto avait toujours été très protecteur avec Sasuke, et semblait toujours savoir quand le brun avait des problèmes, comme s’ils étaient connectés si intimement qu’une alerte s’allumait dans la tête blonde au moindre soucis de son ami. 

La porte s’ouvrit et Shikamaru fronça les sourcils en voyant une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Il avait l’impression de l’avoir déjà vu quelque part auparavant, sans arriver à savoir où, ni quand exactement.   
\- Bonjour Madame, excusez-nous de vous déranger. Nous sommes de la police, nous aimerions vous parler, énonça-t-il poliment en montrant sa plaque, conscient que Naruto faisait de même.   
\- Bonjour, répondit-elle. Entrez, je vous en prie. 

Les deux policiers pénétrèrent dans la modeste demeure et suivirent leur hôtesse jusqu’au salon. Une fois installés Shikamaru tendit à la jeune femme la photo d’un homme aux longs cheveux rouges et au visage émacié.   
\- Nous recherchons cet homme pour l’interroger. Sauriez-vous où nous pourrions le trouver ?   
\- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, lâcha platement la femme après avoir examiné la photo. Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que je saurais où le trouver ? 

\- Nous avons relevé sa plaque d’immatriculation et l’adresse de la carte grise est celle-ci, expliqua Shikamaru.   
\- C’est étrange, admit leur hôtesse. Je suis célibataire et je n’ai jamais vu ce monsieur. Du moins il me semble... Mais je peux vous montrer les papiers de ma voiture si vous voulez.   
\- Ce serait très aimable à vous. 

Pendant qu’elle se levait pour chercher son sac à main et ses papiers, Shikamaru poursuivit.   
\- Cet homme s’appelle Nagato Tenrou. Vous n’avez jamais entendu ce nom ?   
\- Hum.... Si maintenant que vous le dites, Nagato ça me dit quelque chose mais... je ne sais plus....   
Elle tendit ses papiers à Naruto qui s’en saisit et les examina. Le modèle de la voiture et la couleur ne correspondait absolument pas avec la grosse berline noire qu’il avait vu devant chez lui. 

Il allait rendre la carte à leur hôtesse quand son nom lui sauta aux yeux. Konan Blue... Oui, il connaissait ce nom. Il l’avait lu pas plus tard que deux jours auparavant... Dans le dossier du premier Carnacier ! Il prit discrètement une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il tenait peut-être le lien entre les deux psychopathes ! Pas question de le perdre en effrayant la demoiselle. 

\- Vous étiez amie avec Yahiko Ame, n’est-ce pas ?   
Naruto vit clairement Shikamaru faire soudainement le lien entre la femme qu’il avait face à eux et celle rencontré dix ans auparavant.   
\- Oui, effectivement, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec... commença-t-elle. Oh ! Attendez... Oui, c’est ça.... 

Reprenant la photo laissée sur la table, elle la montra aux deux policiers :   
\- Je me disais que cette photo me rappelait quelque chose mais je ne savais absolument plus quoi. Je me souviens qu’un jour Yahiko m’a dit qu’il avait un frère, Matato, Makato... quelque chose comme ça...   
\- Nagato ? suggéra Naruto avec un calme qu’il ne ressentait pas. 

\- Oui, ça doit être ça, confirma Konan. Mais je n’ai jamais vu son frère, juste une photo de quand ils étaient enfants. De ce que je sais, le frère de Yahiko est parti il y a longtemps et Yahiko n’avait plus aucun contact avec lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez trouvé une voiture à son nom à cette adresse, je ne l’ai jamais vu et j’ai acheté cette maison à une vieille dame qui y vivait jusqu’à il y a quelques mois. 

\- Vous vous souvenez du nom de cette dame ? S’enquit Shikamaru.   
\- Non, mais il est sur l’acte de vente. Si vous voulez bien attendre que j’aille le chercher...   
\- Bien sûr madame.   
Les deux hommes de lois regardèrent leur hôtesse s’éloigner. Dès qu’elle fut hors portée de voix, Naruto souffla à Shikamaru :   
\- On l’embarque ? 

\- Non, répliqua Shikamaru. On n’a aucune preuve qu’elle ait un lien quelconque avec cette merde.   
\- Fais chier ! Le frère ? Tu crois que ça peut être le frère ?   
\- J’en sais rien, mais on a que ça comme piste, faut creuser.   
\- Pourquoi tu lui as demandé le nom de la vieille qui lui a vendu sa baraque ? 

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré de devoir expliquer ce qui lui semblait une évidence :   
\- Yahiko Ame vivait dans la maison de sa grand-mère. Et si la grand-mère avait deux maisons et que le frère, Nagato, vivait ici ? Cela expliquerait que la carte grise de sa voiture soit à cette adresse.   
\- Ah oui... Bien pensé ! 

Les pas de leur hôtesse revenant dans le salon mirent fin à la conversation. Souriante, elle leur tendit l’acte de vente de sa maison, et Naruto nota le nom de l’ancienne propriétaire, grimaçant intérieurement en voyant que celle-ci s’appelait Mme Yamaki. Absolument rien à voir avec la grand-mère de Yahiko Ame... Il laissa Shikamaru saluer leur hôtesse en lui donnant sa carte au cas où quelque chose lui reviendrait, et lui emboîta le pas quand il quitta la demeure. 

Le retour au commissariat se fit en silence, Shikamaru réfléchissant à la possible implication de Konan Blue, et aux raisons pour lesquelles ils n’avaient jamais entendu parler du frère de Yahiko Ame avant aujourd’hui, Naruto ruminant son angoisse sourde qui lui tordait un peu plus les entrailles à chaque minutes qui passaient. Tous deux espérèrent que leurs collègues partis au cabinet Aka et Tsuki auraient de nouveaux éléments, mais à leur arrivée ils apprirent que non. 

Tenten et Suigetsu firent des recherches poussées sur Nagato Tenrou, recherches qui confirmèrent les dires de Konan Blue et ceux des patrons d’Aka et Tsuki. Nagato Tenrou avait quitté le domicile familial alors qu’il n’avait que seize ans, son père le reniant dans la foulée pour d’obscures raisons de fierté familiale. Nagato avait alors pris le nom de jeune fille de sa mère et s’était fait rayer du livret de famille. 

A dix-sept ans, il avait été embauché comme coursier à Aka et Tsuki, tout en poursuivant ses études par correspondance. Impressionnés par ses notes, Hidan Aka et Kakuzu Tsuki lui avaient proposé un poste d’assistant, puis une fois son diplôme obtenu l’avaient embauché. A vingt-six ans Nagato était parti travailler dans la succursale ouverte quelque mois plus tôt à New-York, et il n’était jamais revenu depuis. A l’heure actuelle, Nagato Tenrou était marié avec une certaine Shizune Nurse, bibliothécaire de son état, et avait quatre enfants. 

Leurs recherches confirmèrent aussi que l’ancienne propriétaire de la maison de Konan Blue avait durant un temps hébergé Nagato, ce qui expliquait l’adresse sur la carte grise à son nom. Mais elle n’avait aucun lien de parenté avec lui, ni avec Yahiko Ame, ni avec les Uchiwa. En bref, ils avaient fait chou blanc, et Naruto enrageait, tournant comme un lion en cage, incapable de juguler son anxiété. 

\- Naruto arrête de t’agiter, lâcha pour la vingtième fois Kakashi alors que l’inspecteur blond faisait les cent pas dans la salle de réunion.   
Avec un soupir à fendre l’âme, Naruto obéit, se laissant lourdement tomber sur une chaise. Fébrile, il se saisit d’un document posé devant lui, cherchant à se concentrer dessus. Mais rapidement, il abandonna. 

Non, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir... C’était impossible. Pas quand tout son être lui hurlait que Sasuke était en danger. Il n’avait envie que d’une seule chose : se précipiter au secours de son ami, l’arracher des mains de cet espèce de malade mental, et lui passer le savon du siècle pour s’être enfui sans le prévenir. Mais bordel qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il était intelligent non ? Il devait bien se douter que c’était un piège non ? 

Naruto laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, fermant douloureusement les yeux. Il n’avait aucune certitude quant aux raisons pour lesquelles Sasuke était parti en plein milieu de la nuit. Avait-il vraiment reçu un message du Carnacier, comme il le soupçonnait ? Ou en avait-il juste eu marre, comme dit dans son message ? Pourquoi laisser un message d’ailleurs ? Alors qu’il n’avait même pas débarrassé son assiette ? 

Ou bien était-ce le développement de leur relation qui l’avait fait fuir ? Pour Naruto ça avait été totalement naturel, la suite logique... Ils étaient amants avant, et il n’avait jamais cessé de l’aimer cet enfoiré. Quand ils s’étaient unis, il avait l’impression d’être à nouveau entier... D’avoir retrouvé une partie de lui-même perdue depuis trop longtemps. Mais peut-être que pour Sasuke les choses n’étaient pas aussi simples ? 

Il lui avait semblé pourtant que ça l’était. Mais peut-être que Sasuke ne voulait rien de plus qu’un peu réconfort et oublier les horribles révélations de l’après-midi dans une étreinte charnelle. Mais cela n’expliquait pas sa fuite soudaine... Même si apprendre que son père était un putain de psychopathe et que son frère n’était pas mort d’une overdose aurait secoué n’importe qui, Naruto savait que Sasuke était d’une nature vengeresse. 

Lui plus qu’un autre aurait tout fait pour faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire et venger son frère. Naruto releva soudain la tête, livide... Ce crétin ne serait quand même pas parti tout seul retrouver ce taré pour lui faire la peau ? Affolé, il sortit son portable de sa poche et tapa un message qu’il envoya rapidement :   
“ Où es-tu ? Me dis pas que tu es parti faire une connerie !”

Il n’essaya même pas d’appeler. La dernière fois qu’il avait essayé, moins d’une heure auparavant, la voix enregistrée du répondeur lui avait appris que la boîte vocale était pleine et ne pouvait plus prendre de messages... Comme elle le lui répétait bien gentiment environ une fois par heure depuis plus de vingt-quatre heure maintenant. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de frustration en voyant les très nombreux textos restés sans réponse qu’il avait envoyé. 

Une main se posa sur son épaule, attirant son attention sur Lee qui lui fit un sourire encourageant en lui tendant un sandwich.   
\- Mange, ça te fera du bien.   
\- Merci Lee, souffla Naruto en prenant le casse-dalle sans grande conviction.   
\- On le retrouvera, le rassura son coéquipier. 

Ni l’un ni l’autre n’exprimèrent à voix haute la crainte commune à tous de retrouver Sasuke sur la table d’autopsie d’Orochimaru. Tsunade avait été très claire : pas question de prendre des risques ! Un seul d’entre eux disparu était amplement suffisant. Le Carnacier n’hésiterai pas à se servir de Sasuke pour leur tendre un piège s’il le détenait vraiment. Et ils ne devaient pas lui faire le plaisir de tomber dedans. 

Naruto mordit une microscopique bouchée de son sandwich, mâchant mollement pour avaler. La sonnerie de son téléphone lui indiquant qu’il avait reçu un texto le fit sursauter, et se jeter sur le malheureux engin numérique. Il fronça les sourcils, déçu en voyant que ce n’était pas un message de Sasuke, et s’apprêta à le supprimer quand un doute soudain le fit hésiter. L’écran de son portable lui indiquait diligemment qu’il s’agissait d’un MMS provenant d’un numéro masqué. 

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, son estomac se vrillant d’angoisse, Naruto ouvrit le message. Une photo se téléchargea et sous ses yeux agrandis d’horreur il vit Sasuke... Sasuke entièrement nu... allongé à plat ventre sur une étrange table en bois... Ses chevilles et ses poignets attachés à chaque coins de table par des cordes reliées à des roues... Du sang mêlé de sperme tâchant ses fesses, l’arrière de ses cuisses, ses joues et son menton... Ses yeux noirs brillants de larmes... Posé bien évidence près de lui un étrange instrument avec un long bec conique au bout d’une longue vis.... Et sous la photo, le message en lui-même :   
“ Viendras-tu le sauver ?”. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 7 : Viendras-tu le sauver ?


	7. Viendras-tu le sauver ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto volera-t-il au secours de Sasuke ? Arrivera-t-il à temps pour le sauver ? Qui est le Carnacier ?

Un râle de jouissance résonna dans la pièce à peine éclairée par des bougies disséminées ici et là sur le sol en pierre brute. L’homme crispa ses mains sur les hanches pâles sous lui, se déversant dans le cul qu’il venait de posséder encore une fois. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres en voyant son sperme couler de l’orifice dilaté par son sexe imposant. Fermant les yeux pour savourer les sensations orgasmiques qui déferlaient en lui, il donna quelques coups de reins, drainant son coït jusqu’à la fin. 

Un nouveau râle lui échappa quand il sentit le plaisir reprendre le dessus, l’empêchant de débander. Il prit tout son temps, se délectant de la sensation d’être si délicieusement enserré dans ce cul étroit à souhait autant que des sanglots étranglés de sa victime. L’homme ouvrit les yeux, fixant avec une fascination malsaine sa bite entrant et sortant du corps allongé à plat ventre devant lui. Du sperme mêlé de sang coulait de l’anus maltraité à chaque mouvement de sa queue. 

Il ne tint nullement compte des suppliques inarticulées et sanglots de sa victime, se contentant de prendre son pied avec le corps délectable de celle-ci. Il tenait enfin ce fils de pute... il comptait bien en profiter au maximum. Il laissa sa jouissance monter à nouveau à son paroxysme, ralentissant le rythme de ses coups de reins pour la faire durer le plus longtemps possible, se déversant finalement une seconde fois, son sexe profondément enfoui dans ce cul si délicieux. 

Après s’être retiré, l’homme contourna l’étrange table où était attachée son nouveau jouet, venant se placer juste à la tête de celui-ci. D’une main brutale il releva le menton de son supplicié, souriant diaboliquement en voyant la bouche déformée par le bâillon qui étouffait ses cris, les joues striées de larmes et les yeux noirs brillants de haine et de souffrance. Consciencieusement, il essuya son sexe souillé de sang et de sperme sur les joues pâles avant de se rhabiller rapidement. 

\- Ton cul est bien meilleur que celui ton frère tu sais, lâcha-t-il d’un ton où perçait sa jubilation. Il avait un cul étroit et délicieux, mais vraiment le tien l’est encore plus. Il gémissait comme la salope qu’il était quand je le prenais, en réclamant toujours plus. J’ai mieux compris pourquoi Fugaku le préférait à moi... Difficile de tenir la comparaison. Même ta pute de mère n’était pas aussi bonne que ton frère. 

L’homme éclata de rire en voyant les yeux horrifiés de sa victime. Se penchant jusqu’à ce que son souffle viennent s’écraser sur les lèvres fines et largement écartées par un tissu sale, il murmura :   
\- Elle a couiné comme une truie qu’on égorge quand ton père l’a butée... Mais de toute façon, elle ne valait rien... Absolument rien... 

Puis il relâcha le menton qu’il tenait toujours et se détourna de sa victime dont les sanglots et gémissements s’étaient teintés d’une rage horrifiée. D’un pas tranquille, il se dirigea vers la malle, posée près d’un fauteuil victorien en cuir rouge, et fit claquer les verrous qui fermaient le couvercle et l’ouvrit pour en extraire un gode d’une taille impressionnante.   
\- Voilà, dit-il en se retournant vers son jouet humain. Avec ça, tu ne vas pas m’oublier le temps que je revienne. 

Puis sans aucune douceur, il enfonça le gode jusqu’à la garde dans l’anus fragile et déjà bien abîmé par les précédentes pénétrations. Le cri étouffé qui résonna dans la pièce, le fit frémir de plaisir, et il regretta de devoir s’absenter. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là, dans cette pièce, à jouir encore et encore du magnifique corps de ce fils de chienne... Il avait d’autres projets à mettre en oeuvre. 

Il se recula un peu, pour admirer son travail, constatant avec une joie malsaine que l’anneau de chair s’était largement déchiré sous l’intrusion brutale. La base carré du gode écartait les fesses blanches et fermes, dévoilant l’anus dilaté par l’imposante présence du jouet. Rapidement, il dénoua le bâillon, laissant ainsi sa victime éructer sa haine et sa souffrance, puis sans plus d’égard envers celle-ci il se dirigea vers la porte. 

Juste avant de refermer la cellule derrière lui, il lança d’un ton goguenard :   
\- Surtout, ne bouge pas et tiens toi tranquille. Je reviens très vite...   
\- Va te faire foutre ! Connard !!!  
Le hurlement teinté de rage le fit rire, et il claqua le battant de bois, laissant sa victime seule dans la cellule, attachée sur une table, un gode énorme dans le cul. Il devait faire vite... Ainsi il aurait plus de temps pour profiter de son invité... 

~oOo~ 

\- Viendras-tu le sauver ?   
Les mots dansèrent devant ses yeux. Naruto sentit ses genoux le lâcher et toutes couleurs quitter son visage. Sasuke... Sasuke était entre les mains de ce monstre... Sasuke... Une colère sans nom enflamma son être et d’un bond il se releva, se jetant sur la porte de la salle de réunion, une seule pensée en tête : Sauver Sasuke ! 

Un poids s'abattit sur lui, le plaquant au sol avec force. Naruto se débattit dans l’étreinte puissante, hurlant :   
\- Laissez-moi y aller ! Lâchez-moi !   
Kakashi apparut dans son champ de vision et, très calmement, lui dit :   
\- Si tu veux aller aux toilettes on te lâche sans problème. Mais vu ta tête je doute que ce soit ça. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? 

\- Sasuke... Cria Naruto. Il a Sasuke !!! Je dois le sauver !   
\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? demanda Kakashi sans se démonter face à la rage de son ancien coéquipier et la révélation qu’ils craignaient tous.   
Naruto tendit tant bien que mal son portable à Kakashi, celui-ci s’en saisissant rapidement. Un coup d’œil sur le message encore ouvert le fit blêmir avant qu’il ne tende l’objet aux autres. 

Suigetsu et Lee, qui avaient plaqué Naruto au sol et l’y maintenaient solidement, eurent une grimace équivoque en voyant la photo, mais ne relâchèrent pas leur étreinte. Kakashi, toujours devant Naruto, soupira et tenta de raisonner le blond.   
\- Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir Naruto. Moi aussi j’ai envie de courir pour aller le sauver. Mais premièrement on ne sait pas où il est détenu, et deuxièmement c’est, à l’évidence, un piège. Dés que tu mettras un pied dehors, ce psychopathe t’attrapera et on ne sera pas plus avancés. Tu n’aideras pas Sasuke en courant le sauver sans réfléchir. On doit trouver où il se trouve et monter un plan solide. Tu comprends n’est-ce pas ? 

Naruto renonça à se débattre, sa colère laissant place à un profond désespoir. Oui, il savait que Kakashi avait raison. Bien évidemment que ça sentait le piège à plein nez... Mais, rester ici en sachant que Sasuke était Dieu savait où entre les mains de ce taré ? Tout son être se révoltait contre cette idée... même si sa raison lui dictait que c’était exactement ce qu’il devait faire, que Kakashi avait raison et qu’ils auraient plus de chance de retrouver Sasuke vivant ainsi... Il n’avait jamais supporté de savoir Sasuke en danger... Jamais ! 

Voyant que leur collègue se calmait, Lee et Suigetsu relâchèrent leur étreinte, le laissant se relever non sans le surveiller du coin de l’œil, prêts à le plaquer à nouveau au sol en cas de tentative de fuite. Mais Naruto se contenta de se relever et de se laisser tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, la tête entre les mains, l’air de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Shikamaru tendit le portable du blond à Orochimaru et lui demanda :   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu peux nous dire de ça ? 

Le légiste examina la photo en se mordant les lèvres, sa colère transparaissant dans ses sourcils froncés et ces gestes brusques. Mais personne ne releva, tous ressentant la même chose : une rage teintée de désespoir. Ils devaient absolument avancer rapidement pour espérer retrouver Sasuke vivant. Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour faire fi de ses sentiments et examiner professionnellement la photo sous ses yeux. 

\- Le tortionnaire, fit-il par lâcher. Simple, efficace mais pas très original. Le précédent Carnacier l’avait déjà utilisé.   
\- En quoi ça consiste ? demanda Tenten livide.   
\- A écarteler la victime, expliqua Kabuto. Chaque extrémités de celle-ci est attachée à une corde reliée à une roue. En tournant les roues on écartèle la victime. 

\- Ok, soupira Shikamaru en passant une main tremblante sur son visage défait. Et l’espèce de truc à côté de lui, c’est quoi ?   
\- Une poire d’étouffement, grogna Orochimaru.   
\- On l’insère dans un orifice au choix : la bouche, le vagin ou l’anus, compléta Kabuto. En tournant la vis qui sert de manche, on écarte la partie conique. Elle est pointue et aiguisée et déchire toutes les chairs sur son passage. Cela provoque une importante hémorragie... qui entraîne la mort de la victime. 

Un silence de mort s’abattit sur la pièce, chacun digérant les informations et frissonnant d’horreur face à ce que risquait de subir leur coéquipier. Ce fut finalement Naruto qui se reprit le plus rapidement, ses yeux bleus brillants d’une détermination farouche. Tapant des mains sur la table, il claqua, résolu :   
\- On va le retrouver ce minable ! Et on va la lui faire bouffer sa putain de poire de merde ! Et on va sauver Sasuke ! Tous ensemble !   
Le reste de la petite assemblée opina du chef, leur résolution gonflée à bloc. Oui, ils allaient sauver Sasuke et buter ce connard de psychopathe. 

~oOo~

Le fouet claqua brusquement, striant la peau pâle d’une zébrure rouge où perlèrent des gouttes de sang. Un gémissement inarticulé accompagna le claquement sinistre. L’homme sourit machiavéliquement en voyant le dos se couvrir de stries sombres et sanguinolentes. Levant le bras, il le rabattit vicieusement, la longue lanière de cuir tressé touchant l’arrière des cuisses de son supplicié. 

\- Tu vois, dit-il calmement. Je suis fort contrarié. Ton imbécile de petit-ami ne s’est pas précipité à ta rescousse comme je l'espérais. Soit il s’est brutalement fait implanter un cerveau, soit c’est l’un de ses collègues qui l’a raisonné. Dans tous les cas le résultat est le même : je suis contrarié. Heureusement que tu es là pour me distraire...   
Un cri de souffrance échappa à sa victime quand le fouet claqua sur ses reins cambrés, satisfaisant l’homme. 

Il se délecta de la vue qui lui était offerte. Allongée à plat ventre sur le tortionnaire, entièrement nue, ses fesses largement écartées par le gode imposant qu’il y avait placé, sa victime était particulièrement alléchante. Le sperme mêlé de sang qui séchait sur le cul ferme et rebondi l’excita particulièrement. Oui, fouetter ce fils de pute le calmait mieux que quoi que ce soit d’autre... Surtout qu’il comptait bien le violer encore avant de ressortir de cette cellule. 

C’était indubitablement sa plus belle prise. Les stries rouges seyaient à merveille à cette peau pâle et cette silhouette fine. Les rigoles purpurines qui coulaient des plaies ouvertes ne faisaient qu’accentuer la beauté de son oeuvre. Un soupir dramatique lui échappa, et tout en abattant une nouvelle fois la lanière de cuir sur sa victime, il se lamenta :   
\- Quel dommage vraiment qu’il ne vienne pas te sauver.... J’avais de grands projets pour lui. Et tu aurais été aux premières loges... 

\- Va... te... faire foutre ! Connard ! Il est plus... intelligent que tu.... le crois... Il viendra... mais pour te faire la peau !   
L’homme haussa un sourcil amusé par la tirade essoufflée de son jouet. Mis à part quelques insultes ici et là, c’était bien la première fois qu’il osait le défier aussi ouvertement. Son bras s’abaissa, le fouet claquant âprement contre la peau pâle qu’il déchira. Le cri de souffrance que son geste provoqua le fit ricaner sadiquement. 

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-il avec ironie. Moi, je pense que je ne l’ai pas assez motivé... ou alors il ne tient pas à toi autant qu’il le dit... Dix ans... Il a largement eu le temps de trouver plus docile que toi.   
Seul un regard noir empli de haine et de larmes de souffrance lui répondit, l’excitant davantage encore. 

Lâchant le fouet, l’homme se dirigea vers le mécanisme activant les roues du tortionnaire. Si au Moyen-âge le bourreau activait lui-même les roues, lui avait transformé le mécanisme pour qu’il s’enclenche d’une simple pression sur un interrupteur. Ainsi, il pouvait profiter à loisir du spectacle tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil, un verre de vin à la main. Les roues se mirent en marche, étirant le corps pâle de la victime qui laissa échapper un hurlement inhumain. 

Un sourire malsain aux lèvres l’homme sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appuya sur le bouton de vidéos.   
\- Je parie que ça, ça va le faire venir très vite... Crie, hurle, supplie.... Plus tu souffriras, plus vite il viendra.   
Le craquement sinistre d’une articulation se déboîtant le fit rire, alors qu’un sanglot souffreteux résonnait dans la pièce. 

Satisfait l’homme stoppa la machine infernale, soulageant son supplicié. D’une main ferme il empoigna les courts cheveux noirs, relevant la tête de celui-ci et enfourna son érection dans la bouche haletante de sa victime. Il viola sa bouche avec délice, exprimant sans vergogne son plaisir et finissant par se déverser dans la cavité moite et chaude. Oui, il allait encore profiter de son jouet avant de lancer la suite de son plan. Que la vengeance était douce...

~oOo~

Dans la salle de réunion, transformée en camp de fortune, Naruto s’arrachait les cheveux. Ils avaient beau tourner et retourner le dossier dans tous les sens, ils ne trouvaient pas d’indice leur permettant d’avancer. Suigetsu et Lee épluchaient consciencieusement le passé de Yahiko Ame, ne délaissant aucune piste, allant jusqu’à interroger son frère via Skype et demander une autorisation d’exhumer le corps pour essayer de trouver quelque chose, n’importe quoi, qui puisse faire le lien entre lui et le Carnacier actuel. 

Orochimaru, Kabuto et Karin s’étaient enfermés dans la salle d’autopsie et examiner encore et encore les dépouilles des précédentes victimes. Tsunade avait demandé au juge de ne pas remettre les corps à leur famille tant que l’enquête n’était pas bouclée, et le juge leur avait donné six mois. Six mois... Tous espéraient qu’ils auraient coffré ce psychopathe bien avant, sinon Sasuke viendrait rejoindre les autres cadavres entreposés dans la morgue. 

Tenten et Shikamaru s’étaient enfermés dans le bureau de Tsunade pour éplucher le contenu des boîtes trouvées dans la maison de la grand-mère du Carnacier. Ils tentaient de faire un lien entre Yahiko Ame et Fugaku Uchiwa, espérant trouver ainsi ce qui relierait les deux enquêtes sur le Carnacier. Naruto s’était proposé pour les aider, mais Shikamaru avait refusé, arguant que la ressemblance entre Sasuke et certains membres de sa famille était trop flagrante pour que Naruto reste impassible et objectif. 

Naruto aidait donc Kakashi et Yamato a décortiqué le reste du dossier. Ils passaient absolument tout au crible : les lieux où avaient été retrouvés les corps, la position des corps, le temps entre chaque découvertes, le passé des victimes, leurs entourages, leurs emplois du temps, etc... Ils ne laissaient absolument rien de côté sans l’étudier attentivement et sous toutes les coutures. Mais cela ne donnait rien, absolument rien... 

Cela faisait trois jours, trois interminables jours qu’ils s'abîmaient les yeux sur ce dossier. Trois jours qu’aucun d’eux n’avaient vraiment mangé, grignotant un peu à l’occasion mais surtout carburant tous au café. Trois jours qu’ils n’avaient pas vraiment dormi, s’accordant parfois une petite sieste la tête posée sur la table, ou roulés en boule dans un coin de la salle, à même le sol. 

Tous avaient le teint pâle et les yeux cernés, signes de leurs angoisses et leurs insomnies. Trois jours qu’ils sursautaient tous à la moindre sonnerie de téléphone, craignant plus que tout d’apprendre qu’un nouveau corps avait été retrouvé. Trois jours qu’aucun d’eux n’avaient pris de douche, se lavant vaguement au lavabo des toilettes de l’étage. Trois jours qu’ils n’avaient pas mis le nez dehors, pas même pour simplement respirer un peu. 

Naruto plus que les autres était tendu à l’extrême, oscillant entre la détermination la plus farouche, la colère la plus rageuse et le désespoir le plus profond. Il s’accrochait à l’espoir, ridiculement mince, que ce psychopathe ne tuerait pas Sasuke sans avoir attrapé l’un d’eux avant. C’était un espoir mince et utopique, il le savait, mais il s’y raccrochait de toutes ses forces. 

Non, il ne voulait pas perdre Sasuke... Il l’avait déjà perdu une fois, il ne savait que trop à quel point il lui était difficile de fonctionner sans le brun à ses côtés, il n’était nullement prêt à retenter l’expérience. Et si ça voulait dire qu’il devrait demander sa mutation dans un bled complètement paumé en montagne et vivre dans une maison perdue en lisière de forêt, il le ferait sans la moindre hésitation. 

Son téléphone sonna soudainement, attirant tous les regards anxieux de ses collègues, lui indiquant qu’il avait reçu un SMS. La main tremblante, il saisit son téléphone, et appuya sur la petite icône affichant fièrement un petit un.   
\- Numéro masqué, souffla-t-il d’une voix blanche.   
Tous se regroupèrent autour de lui, les yeux rivés sur l’écran tactile, leurs cœurs battant d’angoisse à l’unisson. Quand Naruto appuya sur le message, une vidéo s’enclencha. 

Le hurlement qui sortit du téléphone les fit tous sursauter alors que sous leurs yeux horrifiés Sasuke se faisait écartelé. Le dos en sang, visiblement à cause de coups de fouet était parfaitement visible sur la vidéo, de même que le sperme séché sur les fesses largement écartées par un gode à la base imposante. Un craquement sinistre suivit d’un cri d’agonie conclu la courte séquence. 

Un message brilla sur l’écran tactile, affichant un texte qui leur fit froid dans le dos :   
“ Ou le laisseras-tu mourir ?”  
Tremblant Naruto reposa son téléphone, le regard fou et désespéré. Sasuke... Son Sasuke... Il... Incapable de rester en place plus longtemps, il se leva d’un bond et se précipita vers la porte. 

Kakashi l’intercepta, l’enserrant dans ses bras avec force et l’empêchant de foncer droit dans ce qui était un piège grossier. Naruto se débattit dans les bras de son ancien coéquipier, lui hurlant de le lâcher, de le laisser aller sauver Sasuke. Mais Kakashi tint bon... Il tint bon quand Naruto le frappa. Il tint bon quand Naruto fondit en larmes désespérées. Il tint bon quand Naruto s’effondra au sol, l’accompagnant dans sa chute. Il tint bon... cachant ses propres larmes d’impuissance dans la chevelure blonde de Naruto. 

~oOo~

Sasuke se réveilla entièrement nu, dans les bras de Naruto tout aussi nu que lui, le bas de reins légèrement courbaturés par une activité sexuellement intense comme il n’en n’avait plus eu depuis dix ans. Ce n’était pas dans son bled paumé en pleine montagne qu’il avait fait beaucoup de rencontre, pas qu’il ait vraiment cherché d’ailleurs. Quand internet, sa main gauche et les quelques jouets qu’il avait acheté en ligne ne suffisaient plus, il parcouraient les cinquante kilomètres le séparant de la boîte de nuit la plus proche pour y trouver un amant d’une nuit. Puis il rentrait chez lui, et reprenait sa vie tranquille de bibliothécaire. 

Retrouver Naruto avait été comme un tsunami... Il avait suffi qu’il croise le regard azur et limpide pour retomber aussi amoureux qu’au premier jour de ce crétin blond. Se jeter à son cou avait été naturel, normal, réconfortant... rassurant. Et la suite n’avait été qu’intense luxure et tendre passion. Ce fut son estomac gargouillant qui le poussa à sortir du lit et à quitter le cocon de chaleur qu’étaient les bras de son amant. 

Pendant qu’il réchauffait rapidement une assiette du repas, qu’ils n’avaient finalement pas mangé, Sasuke prit une rapide douche. En boxer, attablé dans la petite cuisine, il avala son frugal repas, se demandant où tout ceci allait les mener Naruto et lui, prenant soin à ne surtout pas repenser aux horribles révélations de l’après-midi. Son téléphone sonna, lui indiquant l’arrivée d’un texto. Tout en finissant son assiette, il ouvrit le texto se demandant ce que Kisame pouvait bien lui vouloir à cette heure de la nuit. 

L’écran afficha lentement la photo envoyé par celui qui l’avait élevé comme un petit frère. Des sueurs froides l’envahirent et une forte nausée le prit à la gorge quand il vit Kisame, le visage déformé par la souffrance, un poing ganté disparaissant dans son anus dilaté.   
“ Tu sais où le trouver.”   
Le texte associé à la photo le fit bondir de son siège. 

Sans réfléchir il s’habilla à la va vite et courut jusqu’à la porte de l’appartement. La main sur la poignée il se figea, songeant à ce que penserait Naruto en ne le trouvant pas à son réveil. Ce crétin était bien capable de se précipiter bêtement à sa poursuite. Il n’était pas complètement idiot, il savait que c’était sûrement un piège, mais... Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser Kisame entre les mains de ce malade sans rien faire... Kisame était la seule famille qui lui restait. 

Mais il ne tenait pas à ce que Naruto tombe dans le piège, que lui-même espérait bien déjouer. Faisant demi-tour, il retourna dans la cuisine, pris le premier papier qui lui tomba sous la main, un stylo qui traînait par là et écrivit rapidement un mot qui, il l’espérait, empêcherait Naruto de lui courir après. Cela le blesserait, sûrement, mais Sasuke préférait le blesser plutôt que de prendre le risque que ce crétin blond ne tombe entre les mains de ce taré de psychopathe. 

Une fois son mot écrit, il le laissa bien en évidence sur la table et quitta l’appartement au pas de course. Il dévala littéralement les escaliers et arriva dans la rue en un temps record. Il ne vit pas l’homme surgir derrière lui. Un coup sec sur la nuque l’envoya rencontrer le trottoir et Morphée, sa dernière pensée se résumant à un “Merde” à peine murmuré. Il sombra dans l’inconscience. 

A son réveil il était là, attaché sur cette putain de table de torture, entièrement nu, le sexe de son bourreau profondément enfoui en lui. Et devant ses yeux horrifiés un ordinateur ouvert diffusant une vidéo de Kisame se faisant torturer puis tuer lentement... les hurlements de souffrances de celui qu’il aimait comme un frère emplissant la pièce glauque et sombre. Le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer... 

~oOo~

Dans le bureau de Tsunade, Shikamaru se frotta les yeux, chassant tant bien que mal la fatigue qui rendait les photos floues. Près de lui, Tenten épingla une énième photo de victime avec le nom et le prénom de celle-ci sur le mur consacré à Fugaku Uchiwa.   
\- C’était la dernière, souffla-t-elle. Il a vraiment buté toute sa famille... Pauvre Sasuke.   
Shikamaru approuva et tendit la main vers la seule photo qui n’était pas encore accrochée au mur. 

Il se figea en voyant la photo de famille, tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normal. Un couple entouré de deux garçons bruns, la femme tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Tous souriaient largement... Rien d’anormal. A part qu’elle s’était trouvé rangée au milieu de clichés de tortures et de meurtres, cette photo n’avait absolument rien de particulier. Pourtant le policier fronça les sourcils et l’examina plus en détail. 

Finalement, il pointa du doigt l’un des deux enfants et demanda à sa collègue :   
\- Lui là, il fait parti des victimes non ? C’est qui ?   
Tenten se pencha au dessus de l’épaule de son coéquipier pour regarder de plus près. Prenant la photo elle se dirigea vers le mur où s’étalait le massacre de la famille Uchiwa et examina chaque victime, Shikamaru venant l’aider dans sa recherche. 

Dans la salle de réunion, Lee pointa du doigt une phrase sur l’écran d’ordinateur devant Suigetsu.   
\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?   
\- Aucune idée, avoua Suigetsu. Attends j’appelle notre juriste, elle saura nous dire elle.   
Sans attendre, il composa le numéro, espérant, comme à chaque fois, que cette fois ils tenaient quelque chose... Enfin... 

~oOo~

Seul dans la cellule sordide, Sasuke tenta de respirer normalement, profitant de l’absence de son bourreau. La douleur irradiait de chacune de ses cellules, le laissant pantelant de souffrance à chaque micro mouvement. Même respirer était douloureux... et difficile... Un spasme musculaire le fit se crisper sur le tortionnaire, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de souffrance. 

Un sanglot pitoyable lui échappa, le faisant se sentir encore plus misérable. Bordel... Il voulait que ça s’arrête ! De n’importe quelle façon ! Mais que tout cela cesse ! Il n’en pouvait plus de souffrir. Il n’en pouvait plus d’avoir peur à chaque bruits non identifiés. La pénombre de la cellule n’arrangeait rien, les bougies jetant des ombres diffuses et inquiétantes sur les murs de pierres. Il détestait ces ombres qui ressemblaient à des monstres prêts à le dévorer. 

Prenant sur lui, il tenta de faire le point sur sa situation, critique, il devait bien l’admettre. Son bourreau avait retiré le gode qui lui déchirait le cul, le soulageant de cette présence imposante, douloureuse et humiliante. Mais son dos le brûlait atrocement, et il sentait le sang couler en rigoles sur lui. Les liens autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets ne lui laissaient aucun espoir de fuite. Ses hanches le torturaient abominablement, déboîtées lors du précédent écartèlement. 

Ça n’avait pas duré longtemps... Quelques minutes à peine. Mais la douleur ressentie était inimaginable. Jamais, il n’aurait cru possible d’avoir aussi mal. Il avait encore l’horrible impression qu’on lui arrachait les membres alors même que le supplice avait cessé depuis de longues minutes. Étouffant une plainte misérable, Sasuke pria pour que quelqu’un vienne le sauver ou mette fin à ses souffrances... 

La porte claqua dans son dos, le faisant frémir d’horreur. Il était revenu... Sasuke se mordit férocement les lèvres, refusant de faire entendre ses plaintes souffreteuses à son bourreau. Il guetta attentivement le bruit des pas se rapprochant de lui, frissonnant de peur et de froid. L’homme apparut soudain devant lui, tout de noir vêtu, un masque vénitien couvrant son visage, empêchant toute identification, comme toujours. 

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’horreur quand son bourreau sortit de sa poche une seringue remplie d’un liquide translucide. Son cœur battit si fort que Sasuke n’entendit plus rien d’autre que le rythme affolé de celui-ci battant dans ses oreilles.   
\- Tu sais ce que c’est n’est-ce pas ? demanda l’homme d’un ton ironique.   
Incapable de bouger Sasuke ne répondit pas, son regard rivé sur la seringue annonciatrice de souffrances encore pires. 

\- C’est une drogue de mon invention, expliqua l’homme en noir d’un ton tranquille. Je crois que vous l’avez appelé le MicMac. J’aime assez ce nom... Bien évidemment, tu en connais sûrement les effets en théorie... Mais rien ne vaut la pratique et l’expérimentation réelle. Tu n’es pas d’accord avec moi ?   
Cloué sur le tortionnaire, Sasuke ne put que déglutir difficilement tentant se remémorer les effets de cette merde. 

\- Comme je suis magnanime, je vais te rappeler ses effets, reprit l’homme en souriant d’un air mauvais. Cela multiplie les sens, tu auras donc encore plus mal... Vraiment beaucoup plus. Tu n’auras plus aucune force... plus aucune. Et cela empêche de tomber dans les pommes. Il serait dommage que tu ne profites pas jusqu’au bout du peu de temps qu’il te reste à vivre, non ? Vois-tu, au départ j’avais prévu de choper tes petits copains policiers, surtout le blondinet qui t’aime tant, de les torturer devant toi, de les violer évidemment... puis de les buter sous tes yeux et de finir par toi... Mais ils m’ont contrarié. Alors tu vas mourir... Aujourd’hui ! 

Étrangement, le petit discours de son tourmenteur soulagea Sasuke. Enfin, tout ceci allait cesser. Et surtout, Naruto était hors de danger... Ce dernier point fut celui qui le soulagea le plus. Savoir que son amant n’était pas enfermé dans une autre cellule de ce malade le rassura. Tant que Naruto restait avec Kakashi, Shikamaru et Tsunade tout irait bien... Ces trois-là ne le laisseraient pas tomber si facilement dans un piège de ce taré. 

La sensation désagréable d’une aiguille se plantant dans sa jugulaire le fit siffler entre ses dents, mais ce fut pire quand le produit commença à faire effet quelques secondes après. Sasuke eu d’abord la sensation de se vider toute son énergie, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, comme s’il était soudain devenu une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Puis la douleur pris le pas sur tout le reste. De plus en plus forte, de plus en plus insupportable... Chaque cellule de son être semblait exploser encore et encore. 

Incapable de crier, n’en n’ayant plus la force, Sasuke ne put que gémir pitoyablement, des larmes amères inondant ses joues pâles. Il aurait aimé perdre connaissance, ne plus sentir ce brasier insoutenable qui l’envahissait et le dévorait. Mais la drogue le maintint éveillé, parfaitement conscient de l’horreur qu’il vivait. Une main brutale lui saisit les cheveux, lui donnant l’abominable impression qu’on le scalpait, et lui releva la tête pour lui montrer un étrange instrument. 

\- Ça, mon cher Sasuke, c’est une poire d’étouffement, ricana l’homme masqué. Je vais te la mettre dans le cul et elle va te le déchirer. Tu te videras de ton sang et tu mourras. Je m’en suis déjà servi, sur ton frère. Il est mort en moins d’une heure, ce n’était pas drôle. J’espère que tu relèveras le niveau. Au Moyen-âge c’était le supplice utilisé pour les homosexuels, c’est très approprié n’est-ce pas ? Parce que je sais que tu aimes te faire enculer, mon petit Sasuke... Et je te comprends. Moi aussi j’adorais ça... Ton père était un putain de Dieu du sexe. Il m’a tout appris dans ce domaine... comme dans celui de la torture. Mais bon, il préférait Itachi à moi. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, Itachi était magnifique. Presque autant que toi... 

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux épouvantés en comprenant ce que disait son bourreau. Son père... Fugaku Uchiwa... était un psychopathe, pédophile incestueux !! Une forte nausée lui monta à la gorge et seul son absence totale d’énergie l’empêcha de vomir. Ses larmes redoublèrent, la honte, la souffrance, la colère et le désespoir se battant pèle-mêle dans son esprit. Et dire qu’il n’en n’avait jamais rien su... 

Pourquoi Itachi ne lui avait-il jamais rien dit ? Kisame était-il au courant ? Que c’était-il réellement passé le jour où son frère avait tué leur père ? Lui-même était à l’anniversaire d’un ami. Il avait été surpris mais ravi de voir Itachi, son grand frère adoré, venir le chercher plutôt que sa mère. Itachi l’avait serré fort contre lui, et lui avait expliqué que maintenant ils vivraient chez Kisame. 

Ce n’était que le lendemain qu’il avait appris la mort de ses parents et les circonstances de celles-ci. Selon ce qu’il savait, Fugaku et Mikoto s’étaient disputé, et Fugaku avait poignardé sa femme à plusieurs reprises. Itachi avait assisté à la scène et fou de rage et de chagrin contre leur père, l’avait à son tour poignardé. Jamais il n’avait soupçonné autre chose que cette version là... Qui était visiblement un pur mensonge. 

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées en sentant, avec une acuité exacerbée, une pointe métallique se frayer un passage dans son anus. La douleur en résultant le fit gémir misérablement. L’objet s’enfonça lentement dans son corps, chaque millimètre le plongeant un peu plus dans une géhenne insoutenable. Soudain il se sentit être déchiré comme du papier. L’explosion de douleur lui fit pousser un cri d’agonie qui résonna sinistrement dans la pièce. Puis tout aussi brusquement, l’objet de torture fut retiré de son corps. Sasuke eu l’impression abominable que ses entrailles suivaient le même chemin, son propre hurlement lui emplissant les oreilles et le rendant sourd à tout autre bruit. 

Il sentit son sang couler abondamment de ses fesses lacérées. Sa vision devint floue. Les battements frénétiques de son cœur résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. Plus rien n’existait à part cette souffrance qui le rongeait de l’intérieur. Noyé dans sa douleur, il entendit vaguement un bruit sec, ressemblant à un coup de feu ou une porte qui claque. Sans prévenir un poids s’abattit lourdement sur lui, le faisant geindre misérablement. 

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues, lui relevant la tête. Perdu dans les méandres de son corps à l’agonie, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour identifier les yeux bleus qui le fixaient intensément, une lueur paniquée brillant dans les orbes azurs. Il vit vaguement les lèvres charnues bouger frénétiquement, preuve qu’on lui parlait. Mais il n’entendait pas... Seules les mains sur ses joues l’obligèrent à maintenir le contact visuel avec le nouveau venu. Un soulagement sans nom s’abattit sur lui quand enfin il le reconnut. Naruto... Naruto était là...

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 8 : Dénouement.


	8. Dénouement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke survivra-t-il ? Comment Naruto l'a-t-il retrouvé ?

La porte de la salle de réunion s’ouvrit brutalement, Tenten entrant comme une furie dans la pièce suivie de Shikamaru dont le flegme habituel laissait transparaître un empressement fébrile.   
\- On a quelque chose !   
L’exclamation de la jeune fille attira immédiatement l’attention de tous. Tsunade fronça les sourcils, et se leva de la chaise où elle était assise, un dossier étalé devant elle. 

\- On a trouvé ça en fouillant dans les boîtes, expliqua Tenten en posant sur la table une photo. C’est une photo de famille, tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal. Là on a Fugaku Uchiwa, à côté sa femme Mikoto, dans les bras de Mikoto leur fils cadet Sasuke, au premier plan on a leur fils aîné Itachi et à côté de lui un cousin.   
\- Et donc ? s’impatienta Tsunade. 

\- On a trouvé des photos des cadavres de Mikoto et d’Itachi, repris Shikamaru calmement. On sait que Fugaku est décédé lui aussi, et que Sasuke est vivant... Aux dernières nouvelles. Mais ce cousin, là, aucune trace de lui... Absolument aucune.   
\- Pas même en temps que victime ? demanda Kakashi les sourcils froncés.   
Shikamaru nia de la tête et Tenten enchaîna. 

\- Ça nous a interpellé, alors on a fait des recherches. Il s’appelle Shisui Uchiwa et c’est le filleul de Fukagu. Ces parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand il était très jeune et c’est Fugaku et Mikoto qui l’ont élevé.   
\- Un accident de voiture ? s’enquit Yamato septique.   
\- On a vérifié, c’était un vrai accident de voiture, précisa Shikamaru. 

\- Bref, repris Tenten. On a fouillé, et Shisui Uchiwa a quitté la maison familiale après la mort de Fugaku et Mikoto. Il a vécu dans un internat avant de prendre un appartement en ville à son entré au lycée. Il a demandé son émancipation à seize ans et a touché son héritage ce qui lui permettait de vivre sur ses rentes tout en poursuivant ses études.   
\- C’est là que ça devient intéressant, poursuivit Shikamaru. Shisui Uchiwa est allé dans le même lycée que Yahiko Ame. Ils n’étaient pas dans la même classe, Yahiko était en terminale quand Shisui est entré au lycée. Mais ils se connaissaient... 

Naruto bondit de sa chaise et cria littéralement :   
\- Quoi ?? Mais comment c’est possible ! On n’a trouvé aucun contact entre Yahiko Ame et quelqu’un d’autres à part Konan Blue !   
Tenten extirpa alors une photo de sa poche et la posa sur la table. Tous se penchèrent sur le cliché, grimaçant en reconnaissant Itachi Uchiwa, nu et couvert de sang. 

\- Là, pointa Tenten en posant un doigt sur un coin de la photo. Il y a un miroir ici. Il est minuscule, mais en agrandissant voilà ce que ça donne.   
Shikamaru déposa près du cliché un agrandissement du coin montré par sa collègue. C’était un peu flou, mais on y reconnaissait sans mal la chevelure rousse de Yahiko Ame et près de lui, un jeune homme brun les bras autour du cou de Yahiko. 

\- Vous êtes sûrs que c’est bien Shisui à côté de lui ? demanda Karin un peu septique.   
\- Absolument, affirma Tenten. Regarde !   
Et elle montra une photo de Shisui Uchiwa, en tenue de diplômé. La ressemblance entre les deux jeunes hommes étaient bien trop flagrante pour que ce ne soit pas les mêmes.   
\- On ne sait pas comment ils se sont rencontrés, mais il est évident qu’ils se connaissaient et qu’ils partageaient le même goût pour la torture et le meurtre, annonça Shikamaru. Je pense qu’on tient notre Carnacier. 

Naruto releva la tête, grimaçant en sentant sa nuque protester contre le mouvement soudain. Il se frotta les yeux, chassant de son esprit la scène qui s’était déroulée la veille. Suite aux découvertes de Shikamaru et Tenten, Lee et Suigetsu n’avaient pas mis longtemps à trouver une adresse. C’était une vieille maison, ayant appartenu aux parents de la mère de Shisui Uchiwa. Une maison perdue en pleine forêt, qui n’avait jamais été vendue et était officiellement abandonnée. L’acte de propriété était toujours au nom des grands-parents de Shisui : Mr et Mme Kyota, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n’avait pas trouvé sa trace avant. 

Moins d’une heure après, ils étaient devant la demeure. La fouille n’avait rien donné, et ils s’apprêtaient à repartir, frustrés de faire chou blanc, quand Lee remarqua qu’une bâche posée au sol dans la grange attenante avait été récemment bougé. Sous la bâche, ils trouvèrent une trappe, un escalier puis des cellules... vides. Naruto frémit en repensant au hurlement pitoyable qui avaient soudain résonné dans le couloir sombre et sordide. 

Sasuke... Il n’avait pas réfléchit plus, il s’était précipité, défonçant la porte arme au poing. La voix de Shikamaru ordonnant à l’homme en noir de s’éloigner les mains en l’air, l’avait ramené à la réalité, l’empêchant de défoncer le crâne de celui qui torturait son amant. Mais malgré les deux injonctions des policiers, l’homme avait rit, sortant de sa poche un revolver. La balle de Suigestu l’avait touché en pleine tête, l’homme masqué s’effondrant sur le corps pâle de sa victime. 

Un mouvement près de lui attira son attention sur celui qu’il veillait depuis de longues heures. Allongé sur ce lit d’hôpital, Sasuke n’avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis qu’il était remonté du bloc opératoire. Naruto serra les doigts fins de son amoureux, retenant ses larmes en voyant dans quel état était celui-ci. Les jambes, plâtrées des pieds jusqu’aux hanches, étaient en traction attachées à des poids qui pendaient au pied du lit. 

Les bras du brun étaient eux aussi plâtrées, des mains jusqu’aux épaules, les plâtres enveloppant le haut du torse pâle. Les draps blancs masquaient le reste du corps de Sasuke, cachant les nombreux bandages et pansements qui le couvraient. Les cheveux noirs s’étalaient sur l’oreiller blanc, encadrant le visage blême qui s’ornait de lunettes à oxygène dans le nez. Un cathéter était visible sur le cou fin, planté directement dans la jugulaire, les bras n’étant pas accessibles pour les perfusions. 

Pendues près du lit et reliées au cathéter dans le cou de Sasuke, une poche de sang et des poches de liquides translucides se vidaient lentement mais sûrement dans le corps du malade. Naruto grimaça, se souvenant de la quantité de sang que son amant avait perdu. Dans cette cellule mortifère, les minutes lui avaient semblé des heures, ses mains agrippées aux joues livides de celui qu’il aimait et qui souffrait atrocement, perdant à chaque seconde bien trop de sang... beaucoup trop... 

Les secours n’avaient pourtant pas mis longtemps à arriver, Kakashi les ayant prévenus avant même qu’ils ne descendent par la trappe de la grange. Orochimaru, Kabuto et Karin avaient donné les premiers soins en urgences avec le matériel qu’ils avaient emmenés, s’acharnant pour juguler au mieux l’hémorragie. Dans l’ambulance, Naruto avait refusé de lâcher la main de Sasuke, ses yeux rivés aux orbes sombres et de plus en plus vitreuses du brun. 

A leur arrivée à l’hôpital, Sasuke avait immédiatement été emmené au bloc opératoire, les médecins beuglant des instructions aux infirmières qui courraient dans tous les sens. Pour lui, l’attente avait commencé... Longue.... Interminable... Angoissante... La petite salle d’attente des urgences étaient pleine, l’équipe au grand complet se trouvant là, tous attendant le retour d’un médecin qui leur dirait si Sasuke allait s’en sortir. 

Un soupir le sortit ses souvenirs, attirant son regard vers le visage pâle. Les paupières de Sasuke papillonnèrent, une légère grimace tordant le nez fin, signes que le brun se réveillait enfin. Soulagé au delà des mots, Naruto se leva de la chaise inconfortable où il était assis depuis des heures pour se pencher au dessus de son amant.   
\- Sas’ke, souffla-t-il, des larmes de joie embrouillant ses yeux. 

Sasuke cligna des yeux, grimaçant sous l’afflux de lumière qui lui agressa les rétines. Il s’habituait à peine à la luminosité qu’un visage bien connu apparu dans son champ de vision, son prénom lui parvenant en un souffle empli d’un soulagement plus qu’audible. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du brun qui croassa, la voix cassée et enrouée :   
\- Naruto... 

Les sanglots soudain et inattendus le surprirent, la tête blonde venant se nicher dans son cou pour y déverser ses larmes pendant que les mains de Naruto s’accrochaient désespérément à lui. Entre deux sanglots, Sasuke comprit vaguement les balbutiements de son amant, celui-ci avouant qu’il avait eu peur... très peur. Oui, il pouvait comprendre... Lui aussi avait eu peur. Et si la situation avait été inversée il... ne préférait même pas y penser. 

Sasuke voulu entouré son amant de ses bras, mais découvrit qu’il ne pouvait absolument pas les bouger. Une vague de panique le saisit, s’accentuant quand il réalisa qu’il ne pouvait pas bouger ses jambes non plus. Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement, faisant immédiatement réagir Naruto. Les paumes chaudes qui se posèrent sur ses joues le calmèrent aussi efficacement que le regard bleu comme un ciel d’été. 

\- Calme toi, l’enjoignit calmement Naruto. Tu es en sécurité. Tu es à l’hôpital... Tout va bien, Sas’ke... Respire...   
\- Je... bafouilla difficile Sasuke, sa gorge le brûlant à chaque mot. Je peux pas... bouger...   
Sa panique était plus que visible mais Naruto lui sourit tendrement et se recula légèrement pour lui expliquer :   
\- C’est normal rassure-toi. Regarde... Tu as les deux jambes et les deux bras plâtrés. 

Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête d’un côté puis de l’autre, s’observant et constatant qu’effectivement ses deux bras et ses deux jambes étaient immobilisées par des plâtres blancs. Ses jambes étaient étrangement surélevées, accrochées à une potence métallique au pied du lit. Les sourcils froncés par la concentration, il essaya de sentir chaque partie de son corps, pour en évaluer les dégâts. 

La douleur avait disparue, sûrement grâce aux médicaments dans les poches qu’il vit du coin de l’œil pendues près de lui. Il sentait son torse enserré dans ce qu’il supposa être des bandages. Sous lui le matelas se gonflait et se dégonflait à un rythme lent, le berçant vaguement. La sensation d’un truc bizarre à son entrejambe le fit froncer davantage les sourcils et il baissa la tête, maudissant les draps qui l’empêchait de voir ce qu’il se passait là. 

\- Soulève les draps, demanda-t-il à Naruto qui le regardait s’observer avec inquiétude.   
\- Sas’ke, je crois que...   
Mais le regard noir qu’il reçu l’empêcha de protester davantage. Lentement, il abaissa le drap, dévoilant le corps fin et entièrement nu. Il se mordit les lèvres en voyant le ventre aux abdominaux finement ciselés. 

\- C’est quoi ça ?! croassa Sasuke affolé en désignant du menton une poche transparente collée à gauche de son nombril.  
Naruto posa un regard désolé sur son amant et souffla :   
\- Une poche de colostomie... Ils n’avaient pas le choix, Sas’ke... Et ce n’est que temporaire...   
Sasuke fixa Naruto en silence, digérant la nouvelle peu réjouissante. Puis baissant à nouveau les yeux sur son corps il vit un tuyau jaune sortir de son sexe mou.

\- Et ça ? demanda-t-il d’un ton vide de tous sentiments.   
\- Une sonde urinaire, répondit doucement Naruto. Ils devraient te l’enlever rapidement.   
Sasuke soupira lourdement et laissa sa tête retomber sur l’oreiller. Il sentit Naruto replacer le drap sur lui et lui caresser les cheveux avec une tendresse désarmante. Lentement, il tourna la tête, plongeant ses orbes sombres dans celles azurs de celui qu’il n’avait jamais cessé d’aimer. 

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma incapable d’exprimer avec des mots ce qu’il ressentait. Il était vivant... Amoché, diminué, défiguré, sali... mais vivant. Un rire cauchemardesque résonna dans son crâne, mais Sasuke le chassa rapidement, refusant de penser à tout ça maintenant. Là maintenant, ce dont il avait besoin, c’était Naruto. Naruto qui ne resterait certainement pas avec un homme portant une poche sur le ventre... 

Ses pensées furent interrompues par Naruto, qui, semblant les deviner comme toujours, murmura :   
\- Je comprends que tu réagisses comme ça. Mais moi, je m’en fous. Tu es vivant, et c’est tout ce qui compte. Alors que tu ais une poche sur le bide, même si ça devait être à vie, je m’en fous. Tu es vivant... C’est tout ce qui compte pour moi.   
\- Crétin, souffla Sasuke touché par les mots de son amant.   
Naruto lui sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres fines, soupirant de soulagement en sentant son baiser lui être rendu avec tendresse. 

~oOo~ 

Le médecin frappa rapidement à la porte avant d’entrer dans la chambre. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres en voyant le policier blond, portant toujours les même vêtements que la veille à son arrivé. Il remarqua immédiatement que son patient était réveillé et il s’empressa de le saluer :   
\- Bonjour Monsieur Uchiwa. Je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ? 

\- Raide, répondit platement Sasuke amusant sans le savoir le praticien.   
\- Ce qui est parfaitement normal vu les circonstances, reprit celui-ci.   
Puis il ouvrit le dossier entre ses mains, jetant un œil aux résultats d’examens de son patient. Après quelques secondes, il referma le dossier et se tourna vers l’homme blond :   
\- Pourriez-vous sortir Monsieur, je dois parler à Monsieur Uchiwa. 

Complaisamment, Naruto se leva prêt à quitter la pièce, mais Sasuke l’en empêcha, dardant un regard déterminé vers le médecin :   
\- Il reste ! Quoi que vous ayez à dire, il reste !   
Naruto jeta un coup d’œil interrogatif au médecin, qui se contenta d’hausser les épaules, avant de se rasseoir auprès de son amant, serrant dans sa main les doigts fins de celui-ci. 

Le médecin adressa un sourire compatissant à son patient, et commença ses explications :   
\- On peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance. Quelques minutes de plus et on ne pouvait plus rien pour vous. Et très honnêtement, vous vous en tirez plutôt bien vu l’état dans lequel vous étiez à votre arrivée. Vous n’avez aucune fracture. Vos hanches, vos genoux, vos coudes et vos épaules se sont déboîtés, déchirant les muscles qui les entourent. Mais une immobilisation totale pendant cinq à six semaines devraient suffire à tout remettre en place. 

\- Je vais rester comme ça pendant plus d’un mois ? demanda Sasuke, une pointe d’affolement pointant dans sa voix.   
\- Oui, répondit le médecin sans détour. Et vous sortirez de l’hôpital une fois déplâtré de partout, et en fauteuil roulant, avec interdiction formelle de faire le moindre effort durant trois mois. Vous aurez de la kiné pour reprendre du muscle tout en douceur, et petit à petit vous pourrez reprendre une vie normale. 

\- Allez Sas’ke, tempéra Naruto. C’est l’histoire de quoi ? Deux mois ? Trois mois ? Et après tu pourras à nouveau gambader dans les champs.   
Mais Sasuke ne sembla pas l’entendre de cette oreille, demandant d’un ton polaire au médecin :   
\- Et la poche que j’ai sur le ventre ? C’est pourquoi ?   
\- Sas’ke... gronda gentiment Naruto avant de s’interrompre devant le regard noir de son amant. 

\- Quelque soit l’instrument qui a été utilisé sur vous, il a causé d’importants dégâts internes. Votre anus, votre rectum et une partie de votre côlon ont été très gravement endommagés. Le seul moyen pour réparer de tels dégâts était une poche de colostomie. J’ai reconstruit ce qui avait été abîmé, mais cela va demander plusieurs mois avant d’être complètement cicatrisé et fonctionnel, expliqua le praticien. 

\- Vous avez reconstruit comment ? s’enquit Sasuke.   
\- En prenant un bout de votre côlon plus haut. J’ai raccourci votre côlon pour pouvoir refaire la partie manquante. Cette poche est là pour laisser le temps à tout ça de cicatriser tranquillement. Si tout va bien, d’ici un an, vous serez à nouveau opéré pour rétablir la continuité. Et la colostomie n’aura plus lieu d’être. Il faudra cependant attendre encore six mois avant d’envisager une quelconque relation sexuelle par ce biais... 

Le sous-entendu du médecin fit rougir Naruto qui détourna le regard, gêné. Leur relation était-elle si évidente ? Mais il tomba sur sur le regard affolé teinté de tristesse de Sasuke. Comprenant les craintes de son amant, Naruto se pencha vers lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres en soufflant :   
\- On trouvera un autre moyen en attendant... 

L’émotion qui illumina les prunelles sombres du brun lui gonfla le cœur d’une bouffée d’amour. Oui, peu lui importait que Sasuke soit coincé dans un fauteuil roulant pendant plusieurs semaines, ou qu’il ait un anus sur le ventre pendant plusieurs mois... L’important c’était qu’il était vivant ! Bel et bien vivant ! Et près de lui... Il comptait bien s’assurer que plus jamais il ne s’éloigne de ses bras ! 

\- La bonne nouvelle, intervint le médecin les sortant de leur bulle, c’est que les plaies de votre dos, bien qu’impressionnantes ne sont pas très profondes et guériront rapidement. La majorité d’entre elles ne laisseront même pas de cicatrice. Et pour votre postérieur, quand nous rétablirons la continuité, nous vous mettrons des prothèses afin de remplacer ce qui a été détruit. Avez-vous des questions ? 

\- Vous... Vous êtes en train de dire que... balbutia Sasuke les yeux agrandis d’affolement, j’ai le cul... détruit ? Mais détruit comment ? Et...   
Naruto pouffa, amusé par les inquiétudes triviales de son amant qui le fusilla du regard en rétorquant d’une voix polaire :   
\- Des années de jogging pour avoir un cul comme ça... Des années ! Crétin ! 

Naruto se mordit férocement les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l’air outré et scandalisé de Sasuke qui continua à l’invectiver sur les efforts incommensurables et les années de souffrance endurées pour obtenir un postérieur parfait. Il avait parfaitement conscience que Sasuke ne cherchait qu’à faire diversion, s’attardant sur un problème secondaire plutôt que sur le reste. Mais il n’avait pas le cœur à l’empêcher... Et il avait bien besoin de ça lui aussi. 

Le médecin quitta la pièce dans l’indifférence du duo, amusé par la scène qu’il laissait derrière lui. A peine eut-il fait trois pas dans le couloir qu’une femme blonde à forte poitrine l’interpella pour lui demander des nouvelles de Monsieur Uchiwa.   
\- Il va bien... Il va se remettre. Ce sera long, mais il va se remettre. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez. Il est avec son ami, répondit-il posément. 

\- Merci pour ces renseignements docteur, je vais pouvoir rassurer cette bande d’angoissés chroniques. Et préparer une valise avec des affaires propres pour cet imbécile... j’espère qu’il ne vous causera pas trop de problèmes.   
\- Je doute que Monsieur Uchiwa nous pose beaucoup de problèmes, s’étonna le médecin.   
\- Je ne parlais pas de lui... mais de l’autre. 

~oOo~

\- Tu es bien installé là ?   
Sasuke soupira et marmonna vaguement :   
\- Autant que possible...   
Naruto s’assit précautionneusement près de son amant, dont il venait de réarranger les oreillers, puis l’entoura de ses bras, nichant son nez dans le cou pâle. 

Avec un soupir Sasuke appuya sa joue sur la tête blonde.   
\- Comment vous m’avez retrouvé ? souffla-t-il.   
Sans bouger de sa position, Naruto raconta leurs derniers jours d’enquête, les fausses pistes, les espoirs déçus, puis enfin... Ce foutu lien qu’ils cherchaient depuis le début, leurs découvertes et leur fouille de la maison... Et leur arrivé dans la cellule où était enfermé Sasuke. 

Le silence s’étira dans la chambre aseptisée, seules leurs respirations calmes se faisant entendre. Chacun d’eux revivaient ces moments d’angoisses, de souffrances, de peurs... heureux d’être à nouveau réunis et vivants. Chacun d’eux songea aux conséquences, à ces mois à venir qui s’annonçaient longs et difficiles, à tout ce qu’ils n’avaient pas encore dit à l’autre... 

Sasuke chassa rapidement les souvenirs terrifiants de sa captivité, se concentrant sur la tête blonde posée près de lui. Il tenta d’imaginer la suite... Son hospitalisation et surtout l’après, quand il sortirait de cette chambre aseptisé pour retrouver sa vie d’avant. Il brisa finalement le silence, demandant d’une voix désabusée :   
\- Et comment je vais faire, moi, si je peux pas me servir ni de mes jambes, ni de mes bras ? 

Naruto se redressa et répondit sur un ton d’évidence :   
\- Je suis là moi. Je serai tes bras, tes jambes... Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, protesta-t-il en voyant le regard incrédule de son amant. Maintenant que je t’ai enfin retrouvé, je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir. Même si ça veut dire que je dois aller vivre dans ton bled paumé en pleine montagne, entouré d’ours sauvages et de loups sanguinaires ! 

\- Il n’y a pas d’ours, ni de loups dans ce coin du pays, crétin ! protesta Sasuke, amusé malgré lui et touché par les paroles de son homme.   
Naruto s’apprêta à argumenter quand on frappa à la porte. A peine le temps pour lui de dire “Entrez” qu’une tête brune passa l'entrebâillement du battant, pour disparaître quelques secondes le temps de crier : “Tout va bien, ils ne sont pas en train de faire des cochonneries” et Lee entra dans la pièce suivit de près par le reste de l’équipe hilare. 

\- Bandes de gamins, râla Karin en refermant la porte derrière elle. Vous croyez vraiment qu’ils oseraient faire des cochonneries à l’hôpital ?   
Le regard entendu que s’échangèrent les hommes la fit soupirer de lassitude. Yamato enfonça le définitivement le clou en lâchant :   
\- Tu crois que j’ai rencontré ma femme où ? 

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant la mine dépitée de Karin. Tsunade tendit à Naruto une valise et lui ordonna d’aller prendre une douche et de se changer (et plus vite que ça !) avant de se tourner vers Sasuke et de l’embrasser sur le front en lui demandant comment il se sentait.   
\- Tiens, dit-elle, en posant un paquet cadeau sur la table roulante près du lit. C’est pour toi, Naruto te l’ouvrira tout à l’heure. 

La table croula rapidement sous les paquets de tailles et formes diverses et Sasuke reçu plus d’embrassade en dix minutes qu’il n’en n’avait reçu ses dix dernières années. Kakashi exprima clairement l’avis de tous quand Karin fondit en larmes sur le torse, couvert d’un drap blanc, du brun alité :   
\- Excuse nous Sasuke, mais on profite lâchement du fait que tu ne puisses pas nous repousser pour t’exprimer de manière tactile notre joie et notre soulagement de t’avoir retrouvé vivant. 

\- En gros vous en profitez pour le câliner, râla Naruto en sortant de la salle de bain, un jean et un tee-shirt propre sur le dos et les cheveux encore humides de sa douche.   
\- C’est ça, approuva Tsunade en riant.   
\- Ouais ben en profitez pas trop... marmonna Naruto en reprenant sa place près de son amant. 

L’ambiance était légère, tous étant détendus et souriants, ravis de se retrouver ensemble, et saufs, après une enquête aussi éprouvante. Quand Kakashi et Tsunade sortirent de leurs sacs des bouteilles de bière tous saluèrent l’audacieuse initiative et trinquèrent à la santé de Sasuke, et Naruto. Sasuke râla quand Naruto dû lui tenir le verre pour boire, Yamato et Suigestu ne manquant pas de se moquer gentiment de ce qu’ils appelèrent “son retour en enfance”. 

Ce fut finalement Sasuke qui mit fin à cette ambiance bon enfant, demandant d’une voix ne souffrant pas le refus :   
\- Vous avez tout éclairci alors ?   
\- Effectivement, approuva Tsunade soudain devenue plus sérieuse. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu ais besoin de tout savoir. 

\- Si !   
La réplique ferme et déterminée la fit soupirer intérieurement. Elle avait failli oublier à quel point Sasuke pouvait être buté. Croisant les bras sur son opulente poitrine elle répondit par une question :   
\- J’imagine que durant ta détention il a du parler. Que sais-tu ? 

Sasuke détourna un bref instant les yeux, conscient de tous les regards posés sur lui. Depuis son réveil, ni lui, ni Naruto n’avait réellement évoqué ce qu’il avait vécu entre les mains de son bourreau. Il chassa dans un coin de sa tête le souvenir de l’enfer qui l’avait amené sur ce lit d’hôpital pour se concentrer sur ce que lui avait dit son tortionnaire. Surtout ne pas penser à tout ça, s’en tenir seulement aux faits... Ne pas se laisser submerger par le tsunami émotionnel qui n’attendait qu’un instant de faiblesse se déchaîner. 

Il hésita à mentir et dire qu’il ne savait rien, que rien n’avait été dit, qu’il n’avait rien compris, puis il croisa les prunelles azurs de son amoureux et se promit de ne pas refaire les même erreurs que dix ans auparavant. Il lui devait la vérité... Aussi horrible soit-elle. Il puisa son courage dans les deux océans limpides qui le fixaient avec anxiété et sans le lâcher des yeux il répondit à Tsunade. 

\- Je n’ai pas vu son visage, et je ne connais pas son nom. Je sais par contre qu’il connaissait mes parents et mon frère. Il m’a dit qu’il considérait mon père comme un Dieu. C’est pour ça qu’il a tué Itachi... Itachi avait tué son Dieu. Il m’a aussi fait comprendre que mon père abusait sexuellement de lui. De lui et de mon frère... Et qu’il était là quand ma mère est morte... C’est tout... 

Oui c’était tout... Mais c’était déjà beaucoup, trop même. Il se serait bien passé de telles révélations. Cela bouleversait toutes les bases de son existences et il ne savait pas encore comment il pourrait continuer à vivre normalement avec ça. La main chaude qui se posa sur sa joue lui rappela qu’il n’était pas seul, les yeux bleus qu’il fixait lui promirent qu’il ne le serait jamais plus. 

\- Naruto m’a dit que vous l’aviez trouvé grâce aux photos, reprit-il après un instant de silence se tournant vers ses invités. Mais il ne m’a pas dit son nom... Juste que vous l’aviez retrouvé, et que c’était un membre de ma famille. Et que vous aviez retrouvé une maison appartenant à ses parents décédés depuis longtemps. C’est là que vous m’avez trouvé... J’imagine que vous avez fouillé de fond en comble cette baraque... 

\- Oui, répondit Tsunade. On a fouillé la maison et les alentours de fond en comble. Pour tout te dire, je penses que c’est un miracle que cette baraque soit encore debout après notre passage. Nous ne voulions pas répété la même négligence qu’il y a dix ans et passer à côté de quelque chose.   
\- Et donc ? l’encouragea Sasuke tout en appréhendant la réponse. 

Mais il avait besoin de savoir, de comprendre... Un besoin morbide mais vital ! Il devait savoir ! Tout savoir ! Pour pouvoir avancer, pour ne passer le reste de sa vie enfermé dans cette cellule sordide et cauchemardesque, pour être sûr que tout ceci était bel et bien fini, pour ne pas craindre de voir un monstre surgir de nouveau d’un passé dont il ignorait tout. Il avait été laissé dans l’ignorance durant tant d’années, il refusait de ne pas savoir ! 

\- Il s’appelait Shisui Uchiwa, et c’était ton cousin, expliqua Tsunade d’un ton calme et posée. Ses parents sont morts quand il était petit dans un accident de voiture et tes parents l’ont élevé comme leur fils. Nous avons trouvé des carnets dans lesquels il racontait sa vie, des sortes de journaux intimes. Ton père abusait sexuellement de lui et d’Itachi, mais selon ce qu’il écrit dans son journal il adorait ça. Ta mère ne se doutait de rien, Fugaku prétendant emmener les garçons à la pêche pour le week-end et les emmenant dans la maison où tu as été séquestré. Puis tu es né et tu as grandi. 

Tsunade se pencha vers l’avant, guettant les réactions du brun, consciente que ce qu’elle allait raconter était profondément choquant.   
\- D’après ce que Shisui écrit dans son journal, ton père a commencé à avoir des vues sur toi, des vues malsaines... Itachi s’y est opposé. Il a tout fait pour te protéger. Un jour une forte dispute les a opposé tous les deux, et Fugaku a violé Itachi dans la cuisine. Ta mère est arrivée sur ces entrefaites, surprenant ton père. Elle a voulu protéger Itachi, mais ton père l’a frappé jusqu’à ce qu’elle perde connaissance. 

Tsunade se tut un instant, laissant à Sasuke le temps de digérer ce qu’elle venait de lui dire. Mais le brun se contenta de la fixer intensément, attendant la suite, alors elle repris, son ton toujours aussi calme et posé :   
\- Shisui raconte comment ton père a profité de l’inconscience de ta mère pour la torturer jusqu’à la tuer. Itachi a pété un câble et s’est jeté sur son père, et l’a tué avec un couteau de cuisine. Puis il a dit à Shisui de s’enfuir, qu’il était lui aussi une victime. Ce jour là tu étais chez un ami pour fêter son anniversaire. Itachi t’a récupéré et tu connais la suite de cette partie là de l’histoire. 

\- Oui, approuva Sasuke. Il m’a emmené chez Kisame qui nous a hébergé et s’est occupé de moi quand Itachi était trop défoncé pour le faire. Kisame a obtenu ma garde, malgré son jeune âge, après la mort d’Itachi. Et ensuite ?   
\- Shisui raconte comment il a traqué Itachi, cherchant le meilleur moyen de se venger, reprit Tsunade. C’est en entrant au lycée qu’il a trouvé la solution : Yahiko Ame. 

Sasuke blêmit :  
\- Ils se connaissaient ?   
\- Oui, affirma-t-elle. C’est ensemble qu’ils ont tué ton frère. Et les premières victimes de Yahiko... Shisui était tombé amoureux de Yahiko, mais ce n’était pas réciproque. Alors ils avaient une sorte d’accord : Shisui apprenait tout ce qu’il savait sur la torture et le sexe à Yahiko, l’aidait à se fournir en matériel, et en échange Yahiko couchait avec lui. 

\- Quel merdier, grogna Sasuke. Comment on a pu passer à côté de ça ?   
\- Shisui était loin d’être stupide, il s’est arrangé pour que Yahiko porte le chapeau seul dés le départ, intervint Kakashi. Puis quand Yahiko s’est bien débrouillé seul, Shisui est parti. Apparemment il a vécu sa vie paisiblement, jusqu’au jour où on a arrêté Yahiko Ame. Tu te souviens des journalistes qui pullulaient tout autour de la maison après l’assaut ? 

\- Ouais, soupira le brun alité. Ces vautours nous ont fait chier !   
\- Et Shisui t’a vu... Reprit Tsunade. Il t’a vu dans ton uniforme de policier. Il t’a vu comme étant celui qui avait arrêté son disciple et comme celui qui était responsable, indirectement certes, de la mort de son mentor. Et il n’a eu qu’une seule envie : se venger. Je te passe le temps qu’il lui a fallu pour réunir tout le matériel, et le fait qu’il t’ai suivi durant toutes ces années, sachant très exactement où tu étais et ce que tu faisais. 

Naruto serra convulsivement les doigts de son amant, livide, des sueurs froides coulant dans son dos à l’idée que ce psychopathe avait Sasuke dans sa ligne de mire depuis dix ans et qu’il aurait pu passer à l’action n’importe quand. Les autres semblèrent penser la même chose puisque Shikamaru intervint :   
\- Heureusement pour nous, ce type voulait se venger de nous tous. Il comptait se servir de toi pour nous attirer dans un piège... Comme on le soupçonnait. 

\- Il s’est laissé emporté par son égo, renchérit Orochimaru. Il a voulu attirer à notre attention avec Sakura Haruno, puis nous faire passer un message avec Néji Hyüga. Ainsi il était sûr qu’on serait tous réunis. Puis il t’a attiré dans un piège avec Kisame. Mais il a sous-estimé notre force de persuasion.   
\- Notre force tout court, répliqua Lee. Plaquer Naruto au sol ce n’est pas une mince affaire... 

\- Surtout qu’il s’est débattu ce crétin, se plaignit dramatiquement Suigetsu. J’ai failli finir castré !   
\- Ce qui aurait été une perte énorme pour l’humanité, ironisa Tenten.   
Suigetsu s’offusqua, déclenchant un fou rire général, l’atmosphère s’allégeant soudainement. Même Sasuke se joignit aux moqueries de ses collègues et amis. C’était plus nerveux qu’autres choses mais ça lui fit un bien fou. Tsunade finit par se lever, enfilant la veste qu’elle avait ôté en arrivant.   
\- Bref, l’enquête est bouclée, définitivement. J’espère que dans dix ans il n’y aura pas un autre psychopathe pour prendre la relève. 

\- J’espère aussi, renchérit Kakashi en se levant à son tour. Je me fais vieux. Je voudrais pouvoir profiter de ma retraite tranquille si ça ne dérange personne.   
Tous approuvèrent, suivant l’exemple de leurs collègues et prenant congé du couple. Juste avant de fermer la porte, Tsunade lança :   
\- Au fait Naruto, tu as six mois de congé ! 

\- Quoi ??!!! s’insurgea le blond. Mais pourquoi ?   
\- D’une part parce que ça va faire dix ans que tu n’as pas pris de vraies vacances, et que tu détiens le record de congés payés non pris. Et d’autre part, parce que tu as un petit-ami qui va avoir besoin de toi... Alors prends soin de lui et repose toi ! Je repasserai vous voir les amoureux !   
Et elle claqua la porte laissant deux trentenaires rougissant d’embarras derrière elle. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au chapitre 9 : Épilogue. Dix ans plus tard.


	9. Épilogue. Dix ans plus tard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dix ans ont passé... Que deviennent nos héros ?

\- Affaire classée, annonça Tsunade à son équipe. Naruto, va me porter ça aux archives !   
\- Ok, lança Naruto tout sourire en attrapant la boîte contenant le dossier de l’affaire qu’ils venaient de conclure.   
L’officier blond quitta la salle de réunion en sifflotant, le sourire aux lèvres et le pas guilleret.   
\- Je me souviens d’une époque où il n’était pas si joyeux quand il fallait descendre aux archives, ricana Suigetsu. 

\- Comme quoi, tout change, plaisanta Tenten. Maintenant il est ravi d’y aller...   
\- On se demande pourquoi, lança moqueusement Lee.   
Les membres de l’équipe échangèrent un regard complice tout en regagnant leurs bureaux respectifs. Tsunade sourit en les voyant plaisanter entre eux, son sourire se faisant tendre quand elle vit Suigetsu voler un chaste baiser à Tenten. 

Dix ans avaient passé depuis l’affaire du second Carnacier. Contrairement à la première, cette affaire n’avait pas détruit l’équipe, bien au contraire, elle l’avait soudé. Les liens entre collègues s’étaient renforcés, et des liens forts s’étaient créés entre les anciens et les nouveaux. Elle voyait chaque jours ses liens qui unissaient ces deux équipes se renforcer un peu plus. 

Karin et Tenten étaient devenues très copines, passant rarement une journée sans échanger des textos ou passer une heure au téléphone. Lee s’entendait à merveille avec le meilleur ami de Kakashi, Gai, au grand désespoir de celui-ci qui subissait l’énergie débordante des deux gais lurons et pour la plus grande joie de Yamato et de Suigetsu qui squattaient régulièrement le bar dudit Gai, pour le plaisir de le voir avec Lee, et pour taper la causette avec Kakashi. 

Yamato était revenu en ville, suite à une promotion, et avait maintenant sa propre équipe sous ses ordres. Kabuto officiait désormais principalement pour lui, tyrannisant son assistant, un certain Jûgo, sous l’œil amusé et fier d’Orochimaru et celui compatissant du nouvel assistant d’Orochimaru : Kimimaro. Shikamaru soupirait toujours à n’en plus finir devant les pitreries de ses collègues et amis. 

Il s’était marié, à la surprise générale tous le pensant trop feignant pour se donner la peine de se caser un jour, avec une femme plus âgée que lui et déjà maman d’un petit garçon. Kurenai était institutrice et elle s’était parfaitement intégré à la petite famille que formait les deux équipes. Ensemble, ils avaient eu une petite fille, qui allait bientôt fêter ses cinq ans, pour la plus grande joie de son parrain, Naruto. 

Tenten et Suigetsu étaient passés de collègues à amants, de manière officieuse d’abord puis de manière très officielle quand ils s’étaient pacsés peu de temps avant la naissance de leur premier enfant, six ans auparavant. C’était lors de la cérémonie que Tsunade avait rencontré Mei, belle jeune femme aux formes généreuses et au caractère bien trempé, avec qui elle vivait depuis maintenant quatre ans. 

Le sourire de Tsunade s'agrandit quand Suigetsu lança d’un ton faussement soucieux :   
\- Je me demande ce qui prend tellement de temps à Naruto aux archives... J’espère qu’il ne lui est rien arrivé.   
\- Tu crois qu’on devrait envoyer l’équipe de secours ? demanda Lee sur le même ton.   
\- Si vous n’avez pas peur de tomber sur une scène que vous ne voulez pas voir, allez-y ! lança Tenten en riant. 

Au sous-sol du bâtiment, Naruto finit de ranger le dossier à sa place, puis d’un pas allègre et sautillant retourna au bureau d’accueil des archives.   
\- Voilà, c’est fait, lança-t-il à l’archiviste qui les sourcils froncés fixait d’un air concentré son écran d’ordinateur. Tu aurais pu m’accompagner. Ces rayons sont immenses, j’aurai pu me perdre !   
Le ton larmoyant de l’officier de police ne sembla pas émouvoir le moins du monde l’archiviste. 

\- Te connaissant, tu aurais profité de l’occasion pour me sauter dessus dans un coin sombre, et je suis désolé de te signaler que j’ai du boulot. Boulot que je dois finir en temps et en heure, sous peine de devoir faire des heures supplémentaires et de supporter tes lamentations ce soir parce que je serai rentrer tard, lâcha finalement celui-ci en remontant d’un doigt ses lunettes aux montures noires. 

Naruto fit la moue et s’avachit sur le comptoir que le séparait de son collègue.   
\- Sas’ke... T’es pas drôle ! se plaignit-il.   
\- Quel scoop ! ironisa le brun sans un regard pour le blond. Maintenant file ! Tu n’as pas des trucs à faire ?   
\- Non, ma journée est finie. Après la semaine qu’on vient de passer Tsu nous a filé trois jours de repos, répondit Naruto en retenant un bâillement. 

\- Rentre à la maison et va dormir, conseilla Sasuke en lui jetant un œil soucieux. Tu n’as presque pas dormi cette semaine. Je finis dans une heure, le temps de faire des courses et je rentre à la maison.   
\- Ouais tu as raison, approuva Naruto. Je vais faire un petit somme en t’attendant.   
Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s’installa dans le fauteuil vacant près de Sasuke, et s’y endormi aussitôt. 

Sasuke sourit tendrement en voyant son homme dormir comme un bienheureux. Il n’était pas vraiment étonné que celui-ci préfère rester près de lui plutôt que de l’attendre à la maison. Depuis son enlèvement, dix ans auparavant par le Carnacier, Naruto supportait difficilement de le savoir seul, sans protection, dans les rues. C’était stupide, il n’allait pas se faire kidnapper par tous les psychopathes du coin, mais Naruto n’avait jamais rien voulu entendre et l’accompagnait n’importe où dès qu’il le pouvait. 

Tsunade lui avait proposé un poste aux archives de la police trois ans après l’avoir sorti des griffes du Carnacier. Il n’avait pas hésité longtemps avant d’accepter, ce travail lui permettant de rester près de son amant, lequel était plus que ravi. Naruto profitait que chaque pauses pour venir lui rendre visite, s’assurant qu’il allait bien et qu’il n’avait besoin de rien, le couvant comme s’il était encore invalide. 

Suite aux tortures subies, il avait passé sept semaines à l’hôpital, dont six totalement immobilisé sur son lit. Six semaines qui n’avaient été qu’une suite d’humiliations diverses et variées pour lui. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire seul, et il avait passé sa colère sur le personnel. Au bout de deux jours, Naruto avait fini par décider que ce serait lui qui ferait la toilette de Sasuke, soulageant les aides-soignantes de cette tâche rendue difficile par le caractère irascible du malade. 

Naruto avait été ses mains et ses jambes durant tout ce temps, le lavant patiemment et soigneusement chaque jour, lui donnant à boire et à manger s’assurant de la température de la nourriture avant de la lui donner. C’était lui aussi qui lui avait régulièrement mis l’urinal pour pisser, allant le vider une fois que sa vessie était soulagée. Sasuke avait presque regretté l'ablation de la sonde urinaire. Celle-ci lui évitait au moins cette humiliation. 

La seule chose que Sasuke avait fermement refusé que Naruto fasse c’était s’occuper de la poche de colostomie. Il était hors de question pour lui que son amant ne touche à ça. Il n’aurait pas supporté cette humiliation là. Les infirmières se chargeaient donc de vider et changer la poche, nettoyant l’orifice artificiel chaque jour, parfois même plusieurs fois par jour quand la poche avait la mauvaise idée de fuir. 

Les plaies dans son dos avaient rapidement cicatrisées, le soulageant des pansements qui étaient rendus longs et pénibles à faire chaque jour à cause de la position assise que cela l’obligeait à maintenir, ses fesses maltraitées irradiant de douleurs dès qu’il pesait dessus. Les pansements desdites fesses étaient plus simples étant exposées par sa position dans le lit, les jambes surélevées. 

Il avait été absolument ravi le jour où le médecin était venu le déplâtrer. Enfin, il pouvait se servir de ses mains ! Enfin, il avait pu serrer Naruto dans ses bras, lui rendre cette tendresse qu’il lui prodiguait sans compter. Il avait fallu encore une semaine, le temps de subir de multiples examens et d’apprendre à gérer seul sa poche de colostomie, avant de pouvoir quitter l’hôpital. 

Naruto l’avait accueilli chez lui, lui faisant une place dans son appartement, le portant dans le couloir trop étroit pour le fauteuil roulant qu’il avait interdiction de quitter. Chaque jour, Sasuke était allé voir le kiné, rééduquant ses muscles qui avaient souffert de l'écartèlement et fondus lors de son hospitalisation. Peu à peu il avait pu faire plus de chose, peu à peu il avait pu marcher de plus en plus longtemps, jusqu’à quitter définitivement son fauteuil roulant deux mois après sa sortie de l’hôpital. 

Son quotidien avait été rythmé par les visites chez le médecin, les examens de contrôles, les séances de kiné, et les visites chez la psychologue. Elle commença à le suivre durant son hospitalisation, poursuivant sa prise en charge après sa sortie. Tsunade fut intransigeante sur le sujet : lui et Naruto devaient voir une psychologue ! Pas que lui-même ait pensé à protester, bien conscient que c’était plus que nécessaire dans sa situation. 

Il devait bien reconnaître que cela lui avait été bénéfique, lui permettant de parler de tout ce qu’il avait vécu, de tout ce qu’il avait appris sur sa famille, et de tout ce que cela lui inspirait. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait pleuré dans ce bureau. Au fil du temps, les séances s’étaient espacées, passant de deux par semaine à une seule, puis une toute les deux semaines, puis une par mois, pour finalement s’arrêter. Ça avait pris presque quatre ans, mais il avait finalement fait la paix avec ce passé familial monstrueux et avait surmonté ses traumatismes. 

S’étant promis de ne pas renouveler les erreurs du passé, il avait longuement discuté de tout ceci avec Naruto, ne lui cachant rien de ses états d’âmes, de ses craintes et de ses cauchemars. Naruto avait été son pilier indéfectible, le soutenant, le rassurant, l’aidant à avancer envers et malgré tout. Sasuke avait conscience que sans Naruto il aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal à se relever de tout ceci, peut-être ne l’aurait-il jamais fait. Naruto l’avait maintenu dans le monde des vivants, loin des fantômes de son passé qui le poussaient vers la folie.

Leur relation avait évoluée au fil du temps. Ce n’était plus la folle passion de leurs débuts, alors qu’ils n’avaient qu’une vingtaine d’année. Leurs sentiments avaient évolués, la passion des débuts laissant place à une douce tendresse. Mais leurs complicités et ce lien étrange qui les unissaient n’avaient pas changé. Sasuke savait toujours ce que pensait Naruto rien qu’en le regardant, et vice versa. 

Ils se comprenaient sans un mot, d’un simple regard, un geste, un sourire. Ils n’avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre, et dix ans de vie commune avaient renforcé cet état de fait. Ils se disputaient toujours, pour des broutilles le plus souvent, mais cela faisait partie de leur relation, de leur quotidien. Ils étaient incapables de ne pas se chamailler, pour le plus grand amusement de leurs amis. 

Sasuke éteignit son ordinateur, jetant un œil à la pendule pendue au dessus de la porte des archives face à lui. Il avait fait trente minutes de rab, mais au moins il avait fini de numériser les affaires classées de 1980. Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué, et tourna la tête vers son homme qui dormait toujours comme un bienheureux. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et il le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. 

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Sas’ke ? marmonna Naruto en ouvrant un œil.   
\- J’ai fini. Allez viens on rentre...   
\- Et les courses ? grommela l’endormi en se levant.   
\- Ça peut attendre demain, répondit Sauke en enfilant sa veste. Ça te donnera l’occasion de sortir. 

Naruto ne répondit que par un bâillement sonore, amusant son compagnon qui lui emboîta le pas pour quitter les archives. Ils saluèrent d’un signe de tête les collègues qu’ils croisèrent et rejoignirent le parking où les attendaient la voiture. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils rentraient chez eux, une petite maison dans un quartier calme en bordure de la ville, dernière maison d’une impasse avant une étendue boisée. 

La décision d’acheter une maison ensemble était venue de Sasuke, quelques mois après sa sortie de l’hôpital. Conscient que Naruto vivait dans l’angoisse qu’un jour il reparte vivre dans son bled paumé en pleine montagne, et ne sachant pas trop comment le rassurer, Sasuke avait bêtement sorti lors d’un dîner :   
\- On devrait acheter une maison, on serait moins à l’étroit que dans ton appartement, et je pourrai faire venir le reste de mes affaires... 

La tête de Naruto à ce moment là avait été au delà des espérances de Sasuke. Sur le visage ébahi du blond un immense sourire avait illuminé les yeux bleus brillant de milles émotions. Une demande en mariage n’aurait sûrement pas eu un effet moins grand. L’étreinte spontanée et passionnée qui avait suivie avait confirmé à Sasuke qu’il avait pris la bonne décision. Dès le lendemain, ils prenaient rendez-vous avec le banquier, ouvraient un compte commun pour l’achat de leur futur chez eux et arpentaient les agences immobilières. 

Trois mois plus tard, ils emménageaient ici, dans cette petite maison toute simple mais chaleureuse, avec un joli jardin bordé d’arbres. Sasuke avait revendu sa maison, rapatrier ses meubles et ses effets personnels, donné sa démission à la bibliothèque où il travaillait jusqu’alors, enfin officiellement puisqu’il était toujours en arrêt de travail, et ils vivaient ensemble depuis neuf ans maintenant, faisant de cette maison toute simple leur havre de paix et d’amour. 

~oOo~

Naruto s’appuya contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, souriant en voyant son homme se sécher vigoureusement les cheveux, entièrement nu et encore ruisselant de sa douche. Son sourire se fit plus triste quand Sasuke lui tourna le dos, exposant à sa vue son dos où des cicatrices blanches, à peine visibles sur l’épiderme pâle, lui rappelaient les tortures subies par son amant dix ans plus tôt. 

Encore maintenant il faisait de temps à autre des cauchemars épouvantablement réalistes où il revoyait Sasuke allongé sur le tortionnaire, le dos lacéré et des flots de sang coulant abondamment de ce qui restait de son postérieur. Il se réveillait en hurlant le prénom de son compagnon, lequel le serrait alors aussi fort que possible dans ses bras en lui assurant d’une voix tendre que ce n’était qu’un cauchemar et que c’était fini. 

Il lui fallait de longues minutes pour se calmer, de multiples caresses pour s’assurer que Sasuke était là, entre ses bras, bien vivant. Ce genre de cauchemars avaient été très fréquents au début, puis s’étaient estompés au fil du temps revenant de temps en temps se rappeler à son bon souvenir, et écourtant sa nuit de longues heures qu’il passait à regarder son amant, à le toucher, à s’assurer qu’il allait bien, qu’il était là, que oui, tout était fini. 

Sasuke se pencha vers l’avant pour s’essuyer les pieds, dévoilant son postérieur à son amant qui sourit largement. Naruto se souvenait encore des lamentations interminables du brun sur ses fesses devenues presque creuses et couvertes de cicatrices boursouflées après son hospitalisation. Malgré les efforts de son homme, rien n’avait pu redonner sa forme originelle à son arrière-train. 

Jusqu’à l’opération, dix-huit mois après la fin de cet enfer... Le chirurgien avait rétabli la continuité du système digestif de Sasuke, le soulageant de la colostomie, qui n’avait plus lieu d’être, et lui avait posé des implants fessiers, rendant tout leur rebondi et leur fermeté aux fesses de son patient. Ne restait comme souvenirs du Carnacier que les cicatrices du fouet sur le dos pâle, la cicatrice parfaitement ronde de la colostomie et de fines cicatrices sous les fesses. Le chirurgien avait eu à cœur d'effacer autant que possible les dégâts causés, pour le bonheur du couple. 

Les considérations purement esthétiques de Sasuke avaient beaucoup amusé Naruto, même s’il avait parfaitement conscience que son homme cachait bien d’autres angoisses sous ses lamentations superficielles. Angoisses qui resurgissaient la nuit, faisant hurler d’effroi le brun endormi, et réveillant Naruto qui s’attelait alors à calmer son amant et à le rassurer, le cajolant jusqu’à ce qu’il se rendorme blotti dans ses bras. 

Ils leur avait fallu du temps pour reprendre une activité sexuelle plus poussée que quelques câlins tendres, mais frustrants. Naruto n’avait rien eu contre le fait d’inverser les rôles, et l’avait fait savoir à son compagnon qui l’avait immédiatement soupçonné d’avoir eu des expériences de ce type durant leurs dix ans de séparation. Et Naruto avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le convaincre que non, il ne s’était jamais laissé prendre par personne et qu’il n’en faisait la proposition que parce que c’était justement lui, Sasuke, qui le prendrait. 

Mais au delà de ça, Sasuke avait été traumatisé par les viols qu’il avait subi, et faisait un blocage, voir une crise de panique, dès que les choses devenaient trop... intimes. Et pour ne rien arranger, la poche de colostomie était une source de dégoût permanent pour le brun qui refusait catégoriquement que Naruto la voit, la touche ou la sente d’une manière ou d’une autre. Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait encore le trouver désirable avec ça... 

Il avait fallu à Naruto des trésors de patience, des heures d’argumentations, d’explications et de preuves, le tout largement accompagné d’une masse de tendresse passionnée, pour vaincre les réticences et traumatismes de son amoureux. Mais finalement, il avait réussi, et dix ans plus tard, il ne regrettait aucun de ses moments. Non, il était pleinement heureux et envisageait l’avenir avec sérénité. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu regardes, crétin ?   
La question, et le doux surnom, lancée d’un ton mi-curieux, mi-moqueur, sortit Naruto de ses songes. S’avançant jusqu’à son homme, il entoura la taille fine de ses bras, collant son torse au dos nu de celui-ci.   
\- Toi, avoua-t-il sans détour. 

Dans le miroir où ils se reflétaient, Sasuke lança un regard dubitatif au blond qui posait son menton sur son épaule. Ce dernier lui sourit et soupira :   
\- Tu es beau...   
Sasuke fit une moue, cachant sa gêne, et ronchonna :   
\- Je commence à avoir des cheveux blancs et des rides. 

\- C’est normal, tu vieillis, tempéra Naruto. Mais tu restes beau quand même...   
Sasuke se fixa dans le miroir, pas vraiment convaincu par les mots de son compagnon, même si ceux-ci l’avait touché. Il allait répliquer quand une odeur suspecte vint titiller ses narines.   
\- C’est quoi ça ? Y’a quelque chose qui brûle ?   
\- Merde ! s’exclama Naruto en le lâchant brusquement pour se précipiter dans le couloir.   
Sasuke soupira et prit le temps de s'habiller avant de suivre le blond, se désolant à voix haute :   
\- Je sens qu’on va manger un dîner brûlé ce soir... 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Rendez vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 2 : Les corps s’empilent.


End file.
